Fight or Die
by xbunny06x
Summary: Aomine et Alizée sont des nouveaux élèves dans le lycée de Kagami, Kise, Tetsu et Floriane. Le courant ne passe pas du tout entre Aomine et Kagami. Et pourtant, ils devront très vite travailler ensemble pour surmonter toute les difficultés. Seul les personnages d'Alizée, Floriane, Laurine, Orianne, et Morgane sont de moi. Les autres ne m'appartiennent pas
1. Lui, je l'aime pas

POV?

-"Oï, Ahomine ! réveille toi ! on va être en retard"

Je soupirai, mais elle ne peut pas se la fermer? Je vous jure un vrai calvère, pourquoi se donner la peine d'y aller alors que l'on se fera virer comme à chaque fois? mais bon.. pas le choix. Pour éviter le seau d'eau glassé, je m'assis sur mon lit et une douleur me prend à la côte. Ces enfoirés me le paieront pensais-je tout en me dirigeant dans la salle de bain. Devant la glace, je vis qu'il n'y avait pas que ma cöte qui était amochée. Bah, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. J'entendis Alizée m'appeler encore pour que je me dépêche. Je soufflai encore et me lavai le visage puis y mis quelques pansements. J'arrangeai mes cheveux, enfilai mon uniforme, attrapai mon sac et rejoignis Alizée. Elle n'était pas en meilleur état que moi. Il faut dire aussi que hier, on est pas tombé sur des novices. Bref nous voilà marchant dans la rue sous les regards tantôt méprisant, tantôt remplis de pitié. Par deux fois je dus intervenir pour empêcher Alizée d'aller les frapper.

-"Tu crois qu'il sera comment notre nouveau lycée? me demanda -t-elle

-Comme les autres, ...babant avec des flics autour pour nous surveiller" répondis-je penaud

Elle asquieça. En y repensant bien, c'est notre 4ème en cinq mois. Je crois qu'on détient le record. Nous arrivâmes devant le Lycée et Ô surprise, un policier nous attendait de pieds ferme avec un homme que je présume être le directeur

-"Mattes un peu notre commité d'accueil ! Même dans ce quartier pourri on est famous!" Dit Alizée un sourire amusé aux lèvres

Je dois avouer que je l'admire pour ça. Comment peut-elle encore s'enthousiasmer pour un truc aussi banal? Enfin devenu attitude me fit sourire et les deux compères nous amenèrent à notre classe.

POV Kagami

-Fllooooooorrrrriiiiiiaaaaannnnneeeee!

Je sautai pour lui faire un câlin mais elle se poussa et je m'étalai sur les tables avant de finir par terre. J'ai mal... J'entendis Tetsu et Kise rigoler, ah c'est deux là... Floriane elle, se moqua de moi bien que je lui jettais des regards noirs. Parfois je voudrais la tuer ! Mais je l'aime quand même, c'est ma meilleure pote, bon à kise et à Tetsu aussi, mais surtout à moi!

-"A vos place tout le monde, avant que le cours commence je... Kagami, que faîtes vous par-terre?" Soupira Hyûga sensei d'un ton lassé

Et merde, je m'humilais encore, bon bah tant qu'à passer pour un débile, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. J'écartai donc mes bras et mes jambes en mode d'étoile de mer

-"Le sol m'avait l'air triste, je lui fais donc un câlin"

Toute la classe s'esclafa , même le professeur. Une fois calmé, il me dit d'aller à ma place, j'obéis non sans une petite honte

-"Bon comme je le disais, avant de commencer, je vous présente deux nouveaux élèves" reprit Hyûga sensei "veuillez vous présenter"

"Je suis Aomine Daiki" dit un mec plutôt grand, très grand même, avec des cheveux bleus. Pas très commun.. Bon c'est pas moi qui vais me moquer avec ma tignasse rouge.

Il y eut un grand blanc, tout le monde attendait la suite, mais cette dernière ne vint pas. Pour toute conclusion, il est parti s'assoir au fond dela classe avec un air blazé et méprisant. Bon lui je l'aime pas. Mais pas du tout. Ce fut ensuite à la fille qui l'accompagnait de se présenter.

-"Bonjours à tous. Moi c'est Alizée Taix. J'ai des origines française mais je suis née au Japon, à Osaka. Prenez soin de moi" se présenta -t- elle avant de se courber. Elle est vachement polie dis-donc! Je me demande ce qu'elle fait avec l'autre. elle alla s'assoir à coté de son accolite. Il avait le sourire au lèvre... Il m'éneeeeerrrrrvveeeee !

POV Aomine

Les cours de la matinée passèrent à une lenteur ... j'en profitai pour mieux regarder mes nouveaux camarades. Ils prenaient tous les cours sauf un petit groupe rigolant entre y avait un petit avec les cheveux bleu-ciel, plutôt effacé avec toujours la même expression...barbant. Devant lui se trouvait une tête blonde s'amusant à chatouiller sa voisine de table, il avait l'air joyeux, trop d'energie...barbant. La voisine en question lui affligea un coup bien placé dans la côte et lui tira la langue. Tiens, elle est européenne, elle settendra peut-être bien avec Alizée. Ah elle prend des notes, élève qui fait genre de travailler.. barbant. Derrière elle il y avait cette tête aux cheveux rouges. Comment il s'appelait déjà? Kaba, Kaka, Kada...? Bref je m'en fiche, les gens comme lui qui veulent attirer l'attention, je les aime pas puis sa tête de débile quand il essaie de suivre le cours...barbant.

Je poussai un long soupire et regardai par la fenêtre. Dans le reflet, je vis Alizée qui m'interrogeais du regard. En guise de réponse, je lui sourris. Cela la rassura et elle se rendormit sur sa table. Elle était plutôt de petite taille, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Elle avait les cheveux bordeaux et ondulés qu'elle coiffait toujours en couette indienne ou les laissait détachés. Sauf quand elle se battait où elle les attachait en queue de cheval haute. Elle avait les yeux marrons qui viraient sur le vert au soleil. Malgré des abdos bien prononcés, elle avait de belle formes, mais cela lui allait parfaitement et la rendait plutôt mignonne. De plus c'était trompe l'oeil pour l'ennemi qui se faisait littéralement défoncer par ce petit bout de femme. En pensant à ce paradoxe, un sourir en coin me vint. La sonnerie retentit tout le monde courra hors de la salle, y compris le groupe barbant. Je reveillai Alizée et nous nous dirigâme vers le self. Sur le chemin, en regardant dehors, ma meilleure amie me fit remarquer que le policier de ce matin "montait la garde" devant le portail. Comme si il avait peur que l'on s'en aille. M'enfin, comme si c'était le premier. Arrivé au self, on dut faire la queue pour ensuite prendre le plateau.

Nous trouvâmes une table un peu isolée jusqu'à ce que la bande de débile s'intalle derrière nous. Ils font un de ces boucants. Mais bon, _ellle_ avait dit pas d'accident, donc je prend sur moi pour ne rien dire. En levant les yeux vers Alizée, je remarquai qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Pris d'une soif soudaine, je portai mon verre à ma bouche quand on me poussa par derrière et le liquide contenu dans mon verre se versa sur mon pantalon. Ne pas exploser, ne pas exploser.. Je me retournai et fis face au dégénéré rouge.

"Ooops 'scuse - s'"excuse"-t-il avec son sourire niais

perdant mon sang froid, je le pris par le col

"Oï, t'as un problème" -dis-je d'un ton menaçant qui fit son effet puisque son sourire s'effaça

"C'est bon je me suis déjà excuser...pauvre type"

La dernière partie était à peine audible mais je l'entendis quand même et resserrai mon emprise

"Répète un peu?!

"Quoi? t'es sourd en plus? j'ai dis :pavre type" répondit-il avec un air à moitier assurer "T'es un mec qui se fous de tout pas vrai? et bien je déteste les gens comme toi. Tsk en plus tu te bats? tu penses que t'es cool? Et bien c'est tout le contraire, les gens ont peur de toi.. Ah mais c'est peut-être ce qui te plaît hein, t'aime être puissant, ça te plaît de..."

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je l'avait plaqué sur la table avec le poing levé. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse s'abattre sur sa face, une main le retint. Je tournai la tête et vis Alizée qui me dissuadait de continuer, je lachai donc prise avant de prendre mon sac. Je jettai un dernier regard noir à cet abrutis et rejoignis Alizée.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu sais très bien qu' _elle_ ne veut aucune bavure ! me reprocha -t-elle

"Je sais, mais il y des gens qu'on déteste naturellement, sans raisons ni les connaître, c'est comme ça et c'est tout."

Sur ce nous partîme en dirrection de nôtre classe où un autre policier nous attendait. Décidément, ils ont pas l'air de vouloir nous laisser en paix.

POV Exterieur

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence.

"Au faite, elle est où Flo?" Demanda Kise

"En salle informatique, elle voulait vérifier une hypothèse" répondit Tetsu

Kagami, lui restait muet. Il s'emblait plongé dans ses pensées. Après avoir finit, les trois amis prirent le chemin de leur classe. Tout se passait bien quand Kagami reçu un side-kick de la part de Floriane.

"Bakagami ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de provoquer Aomine? cria -t-elle en lui tirant les oreilles

"Ite ite ite itete -il se libéra de l'emprise de son amie- bah quoi? Je l'aime pas moi, c'est physique avec lui. Rien que de voir sa t^te me donne la nausé !

Floriane se tapa le front et s'adossa contre les casiers

"J'ai fait des recherces sur eux. Tout à l'heure j'avais l'impression de les avoir déjà vu quelque part et mes doutes se sont confirmés. Ils faisaient parti du gang Kuroko jusqu'à il y a un an. Personne ne sait pourquoi ils sont parti." Repirt-elle

Kagami marqua une dizaine de secondes de pause avant de réagir

"QUOI?! Tu veux parler de THE gang? Celui qui règne sur Osaka depuis 30 ans? Tu te fous de moi hein! d'accord ils ont l'air d'aimer se battre mais c'est tout hein? -fasse aux regard de Floriane, Kagami commença à paniquer- Mais c'est pas possible! je veux pas mourir moi ! c'est des tueurs pas vrai? aaaaaaah JE moi quoi dois faire!? s'écria -t-il avant de s'accroupir et de s'ébouriffer les cheveux

Son état était tel qu'il n'arrivait plus à alligner deux mots. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule

"Kagami, calme toi. Si il aurait voulu te tuer il l'aurait déjà fait tu ne crois pas? De plus il y a deux flics qui les surveillent, je ne pense pas qu'il tentera quoique ce soit. Et puis ils ont quitté le gang pas vrai? Ce ne sont donc plus des "tueurs" Dit Tetsu avait son air indifférent mais rassurant

"C'est vrai -renchérit Kise- et puis on sera la pour te protéger.."

"Et bien Kagami tu peux déjà creuser ta tombe"

Cette dernière phrase vallu un fou-rire général. C'(est donc dans la bonne humeur que la petite trouve se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Ils n'avaient que sport cet après midi, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kise qui aimait ce cours plus que tous les autres.

Une fois changé, tout le monde se retrouva dans le gymnase. Aomine et Alizée était sur assis sur les tapis de gym pendant que les autres installaient le matériel de basket-ball. Murasakibara sensei les appela à venir s'assoir devant eux pour faire l'appel. Les deux nouveaux se présentèrent. Le professeur de sport était particulier pensa Aomine. En effet, il avait les cheveux violet et portait un paquet de chips qu'il mangeait entre deux noms, il était très grand, presque plus que lui et il avait un regard ennuyé. comme si ça l'emmerdait dêtre ici. Après avoir courru cinq minutes pour l'échauffement, le prof ordonna de ce mettre par deux pour la suite. Alors qu'Aomine se dirigea naturellement vers Alizée, cette dernière se déroba et fonça sur Floriane, l'arrachant à Kagami. Le grand aux cheveux bleus haussa les sourcils. Quest-ce qu'elle avait en tête?

-"On se met ensemble hein?" Demanda Alizée à Floriane, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça demander. Elle lui serrait le bras de telle sorte que sa pauvre victime ne puisse s'échapper et fut contrainte d'accepter.

-"Bien, bon bah Kagami et Aomine, ils ne restent que vous, mettez vous ensemble" dit le prof

-NE-VER! plutôt mourir!" cria Kagami ce qui surprit toute la effet, Kagami n'était pas du genre à élever la voix pour si peu, surtout qu'il adorait le basketball.

Quant-à Aomine, il se dirigea vers la sortie, sous l'interrogation de Murasakibara il se justifia :

-"Faire des tour de terrain sera plus instructif que de m'entrâiner avec un idiot finit". Et il sortit devant le regard hilare d'Alizée, surpris de la classe et méprisant de Kagami. Aomine lui tapait défénitivement sur le système.

Après cet incident, l'échauffement repris.

-"Dis moi floriane - commença Alizée - Kise m'a l'air d'être surexité en sport" En effet, se dernier arborait un sourire niais sur son visage et s'échauffait avec plus d'énergie qu'il n'en fallait

-Euh...c..c'est qu'il aime... le basket, oui c'est ça, il aime le basket!" expliqua Floriane avec un ton qui se voulait assuré.

-T'es sûr que c'est que le basket? Sensei a un charme quand même"

Floriane manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage d'Alizée, cette réaction avait confirmer ses doutes. Le reste de la séance se passa sans encombre et tout le monde alla se changer dans les vestiaires.

Aomine attendait Alizée à la sorti quand il vit kagami et sa bande lui passait devant, il leur jetta un regard méprisant. Alizée se montra enfin. Elle en avait mit du temps! M'enfin bref, Aomine était content d'avoir finit les cours. Alizée héla Kise, Tetsu et Floriane ,leur disant que le prof voulait les voir. Continuant d'avancer, Aomine bouscula Kagami s'étant arrêter. Ce dernier entendit un "bouge du con". Okay, il allait faire un meutre! Il ravala cependant sa rancune et s'assit sur un muret près du portail pendant qu'Aomine et Alizée étaient questionné par le flic. Il tournai sa tête à droite et vu une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, adossée au mur. C'était une jeune fille, pas beaucoup plus agées que lui, deux ans peut-être trois. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés, des yeux maquillés d'un fin trait noir lui donnant un air mystérieux. Elle portait un haut ample gris clair avec une croix imprimée dessus, un pantalon slim noir avec des rangers aux pieds. Elle dégageait un bordel de truc pensa Kagami. Mais sa pensée fut vite coupé lorsque que les deux inséparables la rejoignèrent. Etant à portée d'écoute, Kagami ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation.

-"Yo Orianne! qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu sais on a déjà nos baby-sitters! dis Alizée en montrant du doigt les policeirs non loin.

-"Des affaires dans le coin , j'en ai proffité pour venir vous faire un petit coucou - répondit Orianne en souriant

-Combien cette fois ci? interrogea Aomine à mi-voix pour ne pas que les policiers entendent.

-100 grammes et j'en ai eu pour 100 000 yen - dit Orianne sur le même ton

-Mais je doute que tu sois venue que pour ça .. vrai? demanda Alizée

Orianne soupira avant de continuer. Cela inquita immédiatement les deux amis qui se regardèrent avec appréhension

-Vrai, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Akashi est en ville en se moment. Je l'ai apperçu à plusieurs reprises. Au départ je n'étais pas sûr mais malheureusement, mes doutes se sont confirmés.

Ce que vis Kagami le figea sur place, le visage d'Alizée s'était fermé et ses poingts s'étaient serrés. Un mélange de douleur, colère et appréhension pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Quant à Aomine, s'était de la haine qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. De la vrai haine. Comme Kagami n'en avait jamais vu. A vous donner des frissons dans le dos. Terrifiant. Kagami était maintenant rejoin par sa petite troupe. Sans savoir pouquoi, Kagami choisit se moment pour s'expliquer avec Aomine sur son comportement en sport. Il fallait qu'il le provoque. Pouquoi? par fierté, oui c'est ça, par fierté. Sous le regard ébahi de ses amis, les jambes de Kagami commencèrent donc à avancer vers Aomine. Il fallait qu'il le provoque. Pouquoi? par fierté... oui c'est ça, par fierté.

-Oï, Aomine !

Fin


	2. on a un problème plus important

POV Kagami

-Oï Aomine !

Je marchai d'un pas assuré vers lui. Les sourcils levés par la surprise, il m'interrogeait du regard. Lorsqu'il ne restait que quelques mètres nous séparant, Aomine se retourna comme si de rien n'était dans le sens opposé et commença à partir. Je me stoppai net et restai planté là, comme un idiot. Woh woh woh woh... Je rêve ou il m'ignore là? Nan mais il se prend pour qui? Impuissant, je le regardais continuer à avancer accompagné de la blonde et d'Alizée qui me lança un regard désolé. Je m'accroupis et ébouriffai mes cheveux. Il m'énerve ! Je vais me le faire, c'est sûr je vais me le faire! Aomine, si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça !

-"Et ben, si ça c'est pas un vent...-rigola Floriane en s'accroupissant à mes côtés et me donnant un petit coup d'épaule- T'en fais pas pour ça..va, il n'en vaut pas la peine."

-"C'est vrai - renchérit Tetsu- T'abaisse pas à son niveau "

-"Bah pour oublier tout ça, on va chez toi!" conclut Kise avec enthousiasme

Je râlai mais finis par accepter. Cela me changera les idées et puis...c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix hein. Le petit groupe marcha en direction de ma maison. Je regardai une dernière fois l'endroit où mes yeux avaient perdu Aomine et rejoignis mes amis.

POV Aomine

-Hey! Pourquoi tu l'as ignoré comme ça? -me gronda Alizée- Il t'a rien fait ! Et puis il a pas l'air si méchant que ça. Et...

-On a un problème plus important tu ne crois pas? - la coupai-je d'un ton plus froid que voulu- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser à des attardés qui recherchent de l'attention."

Elle fit la moue mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Orianne était très soucieuse. Je la comprends. Quest-ce qu' _il_ fichait là? Pourquoi? Yaken _l_ 'aurait-il envoyé ici? Mais dans quel but? J'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouvais pas de réponse logique. Il y en avait peut-être pas? Nous arrivâmes dans la rue piétonne que je connaissais désormais par cœur. C'était une des rues les plus mal famées de Shinsekai, loin de toutes les arcades et magasins qu'offrait ce quartier. Cela n'empêchait pas la présence de quelques petits commerces. Sur la droite, il y avait ce salon de coiffure tenu par Momoi Satsuki. Une brave fille, plutôt belle. Un peu plus haut se trouvait une petite épicerie de quartier, elle avait des produits de bonne qualité. Le propriétaire était un peu spécial mais gentil. Enfin à gauche se trouvait un fast-food. Je n'y suis jamais allé, je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'endroit. Nous prîmes à droite et nous nous engouffrâmes dans une impasse entre le salon de coiffure et la supérette. Après quelques mètres, nous tournâmes à gauche et descendirent quelques marches avant d'arriver à destination.

C'était un petit bar underground tenu par Orianne. Il n'y avait qu'un seul employé : Midorima Shintaro. Je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment avec ses airs supérieurs. Orianne et Alizée traversèrent la salle pour aller à l'arrière. L'atmosphère était très pesante, presque oppressante. En balayant des yeux la pièce, je vis la raison de cette ambiance. Il y avait en effet des hommes du gang Yamaguchi-gumi assis à une table en buvant leur sake et du côté opposé se trouvait leur rivaux de toujours, les yakusas du Inagawa-kai. Ils se défiaient du regard. Les filles attendront un peu, voir deux des trois grands réunis dans une même pièce, c'est trop excitant. Je m'installai donc au bar et attendis une réaction. Cette dernière ne tarda pas. Les premiers à bouger furent les Yamaguchi-gumi qui dirent plusieurs injures à l'intérêt des autres en s'en allant. Ceux-ci répondirent presque immédiatement à la provocation et sortirent précipitamment. J'avais une envie d'aller voir mais je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait quelque chose de plus urgent. J'allumai une cigarette et commençai à la fumer, accoudé au bar.

-Tu n'es pas majeur, c'est illégal.- me dit Midorima en me tendant son bras pour que je lui donne ma cigarette.

-Urusai, tête de cactus - lui répondis-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers la porte arrière.

Je traversai un long couloir de plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant d'arriver à un ancien baseball training center des années 50 réaménagé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule machine encore capable d'envoyer des balles dont Alizée se servait tapant dans toutes les balles que la machine lui envoyait. On y avait installé un canapé et plusieurs fauteuils, c'était devenu notre QG en quelque sorte. Je m'installai sur le canapé à côté d'Orianne et pris une bouffée de nicotine. A ma gauche se trouvait Laurine, assise dans l'un des fauteuils. C'était une afro-asiatique, née d'une mère française noire et d'un père japonais. Elle portait un jean bleu clair ni trop moulant ni trop lâche avec un T-shirt large, le drapeau américain imprimé dessus. On l'avait connue lorsqu'on était arrivé ici, il y a deux ans. Orianne nous l'avait présentée comme amie de longue date et digne de confiance. C'est vrai qu'elle nous a sorti quelques fois déjà de la merde et c'est grâce à elle qu'on a pu trouver un lycée.

-"Nice shot!" cria -t- elle à Alizée

Cette dernière lui fit le V de la victoire et sourit à pleine dents. A cette vue, Laurine sourit à son tour. Dans ces moments, elle était tellement mignonne qu'on voudrait la serrer dans ses bras comme une peluche. Sa voix, claire et légèrement aigüe la rendait encore plus adorable. Elle a l'air d'un ange. Enfin, allez dire ça au mec dans le coma. Il avait osé essayer de la faire chanter, raté. L'ambiance était à la détente, on ne faisait que reculer le moment que l'on redoutait. C'est Orianne qui brisa cet instant en appelant Alizée. Celle-ci s'assit par terre en face du canapé et s'accouda sur la table basse. J'écrasai ma cigarette dans le cendrier.

-Bon Laurine, dis-leur ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'Akashi -lui demanda Orianne

-Bien, -commença -t-elle en mettant diverses documents papiers et photos sur la table - J'étais en train d'effectuer un travail de recherche pour Orianne quand j'ai entendu un conversation des hommes de Yamaguchi-gumi disant que Yaken avait envoyé un certain Seijuro et que ça allait bardé. Après avoir rapporté ça à Orianne, elle m'a demandé de faire d'approfondir sur ce point.

-Oui, -continua la concerné- j'avais un doute que se soit le Seijuro que nous connaissions. -d'un hochement de tête, elle demanda à Laurine de rependre-

-J'ai donc retrouvé un de ces hommes et lui ai demandé un peu plus de renseignement sur ce sujet. Après un interrogatoire...plutôt musclé, il a fini par avouer qu'un mauvais coup se préparait et que tout les Yamaguchi-gumi et Inagawa-kai avaient reçu l'ordre de ne plus aller dans Shinsekai et qu'un certain Akashi Seijuro prendrait les commandes du quartier. Il m'a aussi dit qu'ils devaient se tenir éloigné de cette rue à partir de la semaine prochaine au risque de se faire punir. Il s'est évanoui avant de me dire autre chose. J'ai donc fouiné un peu plus et pris des photos de cet Akashi. J'ai aussi intercepté certains e-mail envoyé par Yaken aux représentant de Yamaguchi-gumi et d'Inagawa-kai leur demandant de laisser le quartier à Akashi pour quelques temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare mais faîtes attention à vous. -conclut-elle-

J'enfonçai mon dos dans le dossier du canapé et passai mes mains sur mon visage. Putain, quelle merde.

-Hey, vous pensez qu'il veut se venger de la dernière fois? supposa Alizée

Cette idée me hérissa l'échine. S'il venait réellement pour ça, on pouvait déjà creuser nos tombes. Une tornade allait s'abattre sur Osaka.

-Ca me parait plausible -acquiesça Orianne- mais si c'est le cas il faudra se débarrasser de vos baby-sitter.

-Je peux m'en occuper -affirma Laurine- cependant, expliquez moi ce qui se passe. J'y comprends rien. Qui est Akashi Seijuro? Pourquoi vous en avez tant peur? Et pourquoi veut-il se venger?

Face à ces questions, je regardai Orianne et Alizée et nous agréâmes de tout lui dire. Après tout, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle connaissait Orianne et trois qu'elle travaillait pour elle. Et puis, elle nous avait déjà bien aidé, elle avait le droit de savoir. Nous commencèrent donc le récit. Au fur et à mesure de nos explications, nous pûmes voir de la peine, de la colère, de l'effroi, de l'horreur et du dégoût passer à travers ses yeux. Une fois le récit fini, elle nous promit de nous aider avec les pots de colle.

POV Kagami

-Il m'aime! Ca y est j'en suis sûr! Tout à l'heure il ne regardait que moi, il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi ! Mais que dois-je faire? Lui dire que je l'aime aussi? L'ignorer pour qu'il se déclare tout seul? Raaaaaah mais aide moi toi! -s'excitait Kise en secouant Floriane violemment.

-Hey oh! Calme ta joie. Il nous a convoqué à cause de nos moyennes catastrophiques. Tu a 2 de moyennes en sport. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne faisait que te regarder, on aurait dit qu'il allait faire un meurtre. Arrête de te faire des films -dit Floriane.

Ceci refroidit instantanément Kise qui lâcha Floriane et ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête dedans. Tetsu et Flo firent une moue de compassion avant de m'entraîner dans un câlin général. Une fois finit, je me rassis correctement et regarda Kise. Le pauvre, il souffrait d'un amour à sens unique envers Murasakibara sensei depuis maintenant deux ans. Il n'en foutait pas une en sport pour se faire remarquer du prof mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon choix. Malgré ce qu'il en dit, cela l'affecte plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Cela nous rend triste d'être aussi impuissant et de voir Kise aussi triste, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien faire? De plus, le père de Kise était un prêtre donc l'homosexualité et lui... ça fait dix mille.

Bien que je tentai de me concentrer sur Kise et son problème, l'image d'Aomine revenait sans cesse dans ma tête. Pourquoi m'avait-il ignoré comme un moins que rien? Je lui ais fait quoi d'abord? Et puis c'était quoi son expression sur son visage? Qui hait-il autant? Raaaah mais pourquoi je m'en préoccupe? Je m'en fiche de lui ! C'est pas mon problème. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et soufflai bruyamment. Je sentis des regards sur moi. Je retirai mes mains et vis que tous m'interrogeaient du regard. Je ne répondis pas à leur questions silencieuses et allai boire. Arrivé dans ma cuisine, je pris un verre dans le placard en haut à droite et le remplis d'eau. Je m'adossai au rebord de l'évier et bus gorgé par gorgé. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui mais il m'énerve tellement ! J'avaisi juste envie de lui en collé une à chaque fois que je le voyais. C'est pas parce qu'il avait appartenu à l'un des trois gangs les plus puissants du Japon qu'il peut se la ramener.. Moi aussi je savais me battre et alors? Je ne m'en vantais pas pour autant. Sur ce, Tetsu arriva et s'assit sur le plan de travail à côté de moi. Un silence s'installa entre nous deux mais il n'était pas lourd. C'était un silence apaisant. Il prit soudainement mon verre des mains et jeta le reste de son contenu sur ma tête. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui crier dessus mais il fut plus rapide que moi

-" Je t'ais lavé la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais maintenant viens avec nous. Kise fait une dépression là."

je souris et lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Il arrivait tout le temps à me remonter le moral et à me changer les idées. En même temps c'est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on a 5 ans. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon où Kise manquait d'étouffer Flo qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Tetsu soupira et d'un pas las alla tant bien que mal détacher Kise de Floriane qui inspira un bon coup une fois libérée. Cette vision presque devenue habituelle me fit rire

-Bon on se regarde un film avant d'aller manger? demandai-je.

\- Le secret de Brokeback Mountain ! s'exclama Kise

-Ah non ! La dernière fois tu a bandé pendant la moitié du film! -s'opposa fermement Floriane.-

-Death bell? proposai-je en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à Flo, sachant qu'elle n'aime pas les films d'horreur. Son regard noir fit naître un sourire triomphant sur mes lèvres.

Ne pouvant se décider quel film regarder, nous optâmes , sur proposition de Tetsu, pour un tournoi de Mario Kart. Je râlai. Je n'étais pas très bon, plutôt carrément nul. Cependant je jouai quand même. Nan mais quoi, moi m'avouer vaincu avant d'avoir essayé? Jamais! Nous tirâmes au sort pour désigner les adversaires. Evidemment, je tombai sur le King, Tetsu. Aaaah qu'elle plaie!. Nous décidâmes de tous jouer tour à tour contre lui puis de départager les trois derniers. Je m'adossais donc sur le canapé, manette en main, prêt à en découdre. On lança le jeu et la partie commença. Bon après le premier tour, je suis dernier... pour changer. Bon garder sont calme et ne pas abandonner. Surtout garder son calme et ne pas abandonner. Yooosssh! Au bout du deuxième tour, je suis remonté à cinquième. Allez ! On y croit! Je reçu l'étoile comme objet et traça.

-Yooossssssshhhhhaaaaaa! -criai-je pour donner de la force à mon personnage- Ikeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ca y est ! Je suis premier! Je crois que je vais pleurer, je vais battre le king! La ligne d'arrivée n'est plu qu'à quelques mètres. Allllllez encore un peu... Que...QUOI?!

-"MAIS QUI M'A LANCE CETTE COQUILLE BLEUE? ELLE VIENT D'OU D'ABORD? - m'offusquai-je

A deux mètres...deux mètres de l'arrivée. J'allais être premier! Pppff c'est pas juste! Je gonflai mes joues en guise de protestation mais Kise me tira pas la manche, me forçant à lui céder la place.

-On ne bat pas le King - me dit-il tout sourire.

Fais le malin toi, on verra dans 10 minutes si tu fais toujours le fier! Vexé, je m'installai sur le canapé et ne tardai pas à m'allonger dessus, reposant ma tête sur les jambes de Floriane. Je la regardai, elle avait la fâcheuse manie de s'arracher les bouts de peau de ses doigts. Elle avait le visage légèrement ovale et des cheveux châtains un peu ondulés, ramené en queue de cheval. Ce que je préférais chez elle, c'était sa bouche qui formait un cœur quand elle souriait. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on le lui dise mais ça la rendait si mignonne. La seule chose qui faisait retomber tout son charme, c'était sa passion pour l'informatique. Elle pouvait craquer n'importe qu'elle ordi et trouver n'importe qu'elle information sur des gens sans que ces derniers ne se rendent compte de quoique ce soit.

Kise râla et cria à la tricherie mais laissa quand même sa place à Floriane. N'ayant plus d'oreiller, je me rassis dans mon canapé. Un kise boudeur vint s'installer prêt de moi.

"On ne bat pas le king" lui lançai-je sur un ton taquin.

Son regard noir me fit rigoler. Pendant la partie en cour, je m'amusais à taquiner Kise sur le fait que Murasakibara me félicite toujours pour mes aptitudes sportives et contrairement à lui, sensei m'aimait bien. Voir Kise jaloux était juste trop drôle, pire qu'une fille. Le match Tetsu/floriane s'acheva et sans surprise, Tetsu fut nommé le king du king. On continua tout de même le tournoi entre Kise, Floriane et moi. Contre toute attente, je terminai second de la compétition. Poh poh poh, comment je suis trop un boss! Je me vantai excessivement ce qui énerva tout le monde. Bah quoi? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive! Il faut que j'en profite non? Voyant que j'avais un peu trop exagéré la chose, je proposai à tout le monde d'aller manger à notre fast-food préféré. Je dus ajouter que c'est moi qui payais pour qu'il y ait une réaction.

Une fois la petite troupe prête, je fermai la prote et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Shinsekai où notre fast-food se trouvait. Jamais bien cet endroit, bien qu'il soit situé dans l'un des rues repère des yakuzas, c'est plutôt tranquille comme endroit. En plus ils nous font des réductions à chaque fois qu'on y va vu qu'on commande tout le temps une trentaine d'hamburgers. En même temps..; ils sont justes trop bon! Je m'en lèche les babines d'avance. Nous arrivâmes donc dans ledit fast-food et j'aillai passer la commande pendant que les autres allaient s'installer à notre place habituelle, à côté de la baie vitrée. J'arrivai avec les plateau et m'assis près de Testu, dos à la porte d'enter.

Je commençai à manger et pris ma vitesse de croisière, à savoir, un hamburger toute les trente secondes. Comme à chaque fois, je me faisais disputer par Floriane. C'est pas de ma faute ... c'est vrai quoi, ils n'on pas qu'à faire d'aussi bon hamburgers! L'ambiance était à la rigolade et tout le monde était de bonne humeur.

-"Tient, voilà ton meilleur ami" me dis Kise.

Je tournai immédiatement la tête vers Tetsu puis revint sur Kise sans vraiment comprendre. Ce dernier se tapa le front avec sa main et montra du doigt derrière moi. Je me tournai et le vis. Mon humeur changea du tout au tout. Ma colère de cet après midi ressurgit et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'aller le frapper. Mais Tetsu me retenait.

POV Extérieur

Aomine, qui avait été désigné pour aller chercher le repas puis traîné de force ici par Laurine , râlai. Il n'aimait décidément pas du tout cet endroit, beaucoup trop bruyant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les caisses, il sentit un regard pesant sur lui. Il pivota sa tête sur sa gauche et soupira. Savoir qu'Akashi était en ville n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'il tombe sur cet abrutis en plus. Cette journée était vraiment pourrie. Sur l'appel de Laurine qui l'attendait pour passer commande, Aomine détacha son regard de celui de Kagami et la rejoignit. Ce dernier sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Pour calmer ses ardeurs meurtrières, il engloutit les dix hamburgers qui lui restaient sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Une fois finit, il les emmena hors de l'établissement. L'air libre lui faisait du bien. Comment osait-il venir dans SON fast-food et se comporter comme s'il était en territoire conquis? Raaaaaah il l'énerve!

Floriane semblait très soucieuse ce qui n'échappa pas à Kise.

-"Un problème Flo?"

-"Non c'est rien t'inquiète" lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin et partit aider Tetsu à contenir Kagami qui voulait frapper sur tout ce qui bougeait. Floriane replongea dans ses pensées. La fille qui accompagnait Aomine, elle la connaissait. Elle mettrait sa main à couper. Mais d'où la connaissait-elle? Une amie à Riko? non impossible. L'aurait-elle vu dans le magasin de Takao? Peut-être... Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle l'avait déjà vu mais elle allait faire des recherches et le découvrir. Un bruit attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête à droite d'où provenait le bruit. Dans la nuit, elle vit quatre hommes donnant des coup de pieds à un corps allongé par terre.

-"Les gars!" cria-t-elle avant de s'élancer en direction de la bande.

Avant que l'un n'abatte sa batte de baseball sur le corps, Floriane l'attrapa faisant se retourner l'homme qui reçu un coup dans les côtes. Il allait riposter quand Tetsu lui asséna un crochet du droit ce qui le coucha.

-"Occupe toi des blessés" ordonna Tetsu maintenant rejoint de Kise et Kagami.

Maintenant que Tetsu lui avait fait remarquer, il y avait deux corps autant mal en point l'un que l'autre. Pendant que les garçons s'occupaient des autres, Floriane porta le premier corps un peu plus loin et fit de même pour le deuxième. L'obscurité l'empêchait d'identifier qui étaient ces personnes mais elle put distinguer que c'était des filles. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil du côté des hommes et vit Kagami donner un coup dans le ventre de son adversaire ce qui le plia en deux. Son ami releva son genoux qui vint casser la mâchoire de son rival. Tout allait bien pour eux. Elle se reconcentra donc sur ces deux filles. Elle vit qu'il y en avait une aux cheveux blonds et l'autre... noirs peut-être? elle ne savait pas trop. Elle remarqua une entaille assez conséquente sur l'avant bras de la fille au cheveux noirs, elle pris un mouchoir de sa poche qu'elle pressa sur la plaie. Elle défit ensuite sa queue de cheval et utilisa son élastique en guise d'attache pour le mouchoir, priant que cela tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Une fois le pansement de fortune fait, elle regarda si il n'y avait pas d'autre plaie. Assurée qu'il n'y en avait plus, elle inspecta la blonde. Elle avait une belle ouverture au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Floriane repris donc un nouveau mouchoir et le pressa de nouveau sur la nouvelle plaie. En fouillant dans son sac, elle trouva une bouteille d'eau et fit boire, doucement chacune des deux filles. Soudain la blonde toussa et Floriane la redressa légèrement. A la lumière de la lune, elle reconnue immédiatement la brune et devint blanche. Elle ré-adossa la fille après que la toux lui ait passé, toujours avec précaution et regarda attentivement la blonde. Il n'y avait pas de toute possible. S'était bien elles.

-Hey ! -cria une voix grave et tonnante.

Les garçon stoppèrent tout mouvement et regardèrent en direction de l'origine de cette voix. Kagami lâcha son adversaire. Qu'est-ce qu'Aomine faisait-il ici? Le suivait-il? Le concerné et la fille qui l'accompagnait se précipitèrent vers les deux blessées.

-"Alizée! Orianne!" La fille s'agenouilla devant ses deux amies alors qu'Aomine les regardait, le regard plein de douleur et de colère. Floriane s'était décalé, elle était tout blanche. Kagami ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et il avança vers le groupe suivit de Kise et Tetsu. Aomine le vit et fronça les sourcils. Que fichait-il là? Il aurait pas pu rentrer tranquillement chez lui? Il regarda les victimes de l'abrutis et écarquilla les yeux quand il les reconnu. Il savait que Kagami était un idiot finit mais il n'avait quand même pas fait ça? Il se frotta le visage. Mais quel abrutis, quel abrutis, quel bordel!

Puis tout se passa très vite. Kise et Tetsu regardèrent la scène impuissante, les yeux effarés, Floriane couvrait sa bouche pour retenir un cris. Laurine cria le nom d'Aomine. Mais c'était trop tard, le poing était déjà parti.


	3. Tu veux la guerre? Très bien, tu l'auras

POV Kagami

Il lui arrive quoi? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça et pourquoi il avance? J'entendis quelqu'un l'appeler puis, dans un millième de seconde, son bras s'allongea au-dessus de mon épaule et son poingt effleura ma joue pour aller s'écraser sur le visage d'un des quatres hommes. Ce dernier tomba à genoux avant de s'étaler à côté de mes pieds. Je restais figé. Wow wow wow, c'est quoi cette embrouille? Je m'accroupis vers le corps inerte de l'homme et lui demanda

-"Et ben, avec ce qu'on t'a mis tu peux encore tenir debout, je suis impressionné. Mais on ne t'a jamais appris qu'attaquer par derrière était mal?"

-"Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut t'entendre?" dit Aomine

Je relevai la tête vers lui, encore son regard supérieur. Je me levai pour lui dire ma façon de penser mais un gémissement m'en empêcha. Je les avais oublié! Nous nous précipitâmes vers les deux blessés. Elles étaient dans un sal état! Mais Alizée est une boss, et ces types ne sont que des petites frappes... elle aurait du les manger tout cru non?

-"J'appelle une ambulance" Dit Florianne en sortant son téléphone

-NON! dirent en coeur Laurine et Aomine

-Mais on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, elles perdent beaucoup trop de sang.-Argumenta Tetsu

-On ne peut pas aller à l'hopital! - répéta Aomine un peu plus fort, signe de son agacement.

-Je sais où on peut les ammerner" -dit Floriane

D'un regard, elle se fit comprendre de Tetsu Kise et moi. Je me penchai vers Orianne et la soulevai avec précaution sous le regard méfiant d'Aomine qui allait dire quelque chose mais je le devançai

-"Ecoute, je sais qu'on s'aime pas trop tous les deux mais là, sans vouloir dramatiser, des vies sont en jeu. Donc laisse un peu ta fierté de côté et suis nous."

Mes mots eurent leur petit effet puisque Aomine pris Alizée dans ses bras avec la précaution d'un père portant son nouveau né. Nous sortîmes de la rue guidés par Flo, Nous montâmes ensuite par la droite et dépassâmes l'épicerie. Après une dizaine de mètres, nous tournâmes à gauche et nous dirigeâmes vers un immeuble désafecté. Je jetai un regard vers Aomine et vis son visage se décomposer petit à petit. La connaitrait-il ? Nan je pense pas, quest-ce qu'elle ferait avec des mafieux? Bref nous entrâmes dans le bâtiments et montâmes au second étages. J'entendis un "je suis mort" d'Aomine mais n'y prettai pas plus attention. Nous allâmes dans l'appartement numéro 201. A l'interieur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée. Pour un immeuble désafecté, c'était plutôt pas mal.C'était une très grande pièce. Il y avait l'isolation et l'amménagement était bien fait. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait deux canapés et une table basse. Derrière s'était là où la proprio dormait. A droite de l'entrée se trouvait la cuisine. Et un long couloir amenant aux toilettes, à la salle de bain et à une pièce, dont j'ignore l'utilité, faisait face à l'entrée. Nous déposâmes Alizée et Orianne sur les deux canapés et Tetsu alla réveiller notre amie.

-"Riko, réveille toi, on a besoin de toi"

Nous entendîmes un gémissement puis distinguèrent une silhouette s'étirer et avancer vers nous accompagnée de Tetsu. Riko maugréa quelque chose d'indiscernable avant de voir les deux blessées. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et se mit à les inspecter méticuleusement.

-"Floriane, c'est toi qui les a pansées? demanda Riko.

L'interpellée asquiesca.

-"Bien tu a fait du bon travail, mais elles continuent de perdre du sang. Kuroko, va dans la salle de bain et apporte moi mon matériel. Laurine , suis le et reviens avec une dizaine de serviettes. Floriane, va me chercher de l'alcool à 90° dans la cuisine."

Tout le monde s'exécuta et revint avec le matériel demandé. Une fois tout en place Riko nous demanda de sortir pour qu'elle puisse soigner les filles, vu qu'il fallait les déshabiller. Nous obéîmes et partîmes dans la cage d'escaliers. Aomine s'adossa au mur adjascent au pallier, moi à la porte et Tetsu et Kise s'installèrent sur les marches. Personne ne parlait quand je brisai le silence

-"Aomine, comment tu connais Riko?" lui demandai-je

Pour seule réponse j'eus droit à un regard noir.

-"Rooh ça va je demandai juste"

Aomine soupira bruyament pour me faire comprendre que je l'agaçais. Je peux le comprendre, si cela avait été Floriane, je n'aurais pas voulu passer un questionnaire. Le reste du temps se passa dans un silence complet jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Etant adossé dessus, je tombai à la renverse et fis une grimace de douleur lorsque mon dos toucha le sol.

-"C'est bon" dit simplement Riko

Kise m'aida à me relever et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Il y avait deux où trois serviettes imbibées de sang, des compresses dans le même état, des ciseaux, de l'alcool à 90° ainsi que du fil et des aiguilles. Riko nous expliqua qu'Orianne avait du avoir des points de sutures et qu'elles avaient toutes les deux perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il était préférable qu'elles restent ici pour la nuit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Aomine et l'étrangla avec son bras.

-"Je vous avais pas dis de rester tranquille? Nan mais t'as vu dans quel état elles sont? Tu es encore allé au street basket! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus t'y pointer, les gars de Kuroko y sont partout!"

POV Aomine

-"Non je n'y suis pas allé" -dis-je en me dégageant de son emprise

Je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure mais Riko était la seule qui pouvait nous aider.

-" Ils nous ont retrouvé, Akashi est en ville" continuai-je

Riko se pris la tête dans ses mains et s'éabouriffa les cheveux. J'entendis l'imbécile demander comment on se connaissait puisque je ne lui avais pas répondu. Il ne peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde lui? Il me sors par les trous de nez cet abrutis de première. Riko lui expilqua tout, il parrut surpris de savoir que Riko avait fait parti de Kuroko.

Nous décidâmes de tous dormir ici, y compris la bande de crétin. L'idée de dormir avec eux m'enchantait guerre mais j'avais pas le choix. Je ne pus dormir et décidai d'aller boire un verre. Je me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine, ouvris le frigo et sortis une brique de je ne sais quel jus. Je m'installai sur une chaise et commençai à boire. Je repensais à ce qui était arriver à mes amis. C'était des hommes de Kuroko, j'en étais sûr. Mais pourquoi s'attaquer aux filles? Bon d'accord, ils en ont après Alizée mais Orianne? Elle était neutre, ils ne doivent pas la toucher, ce n'est pas conforme aux règles. Cette dernière pensée me fit sourire, Yanken n'a jamais respecté une seule règle de sa vie. C'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer. Quelque chose m'échappe... Alizée aurait pus facilement tous les mettre KO. Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas battu et risqué la vie d'Orianne? Ca n'avait aucun sens, non aucun. Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Riko arriver.

-"Ca va?" me demanda-t-elle

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête.

"C'était ses hommes n'est-ce pas?"

Je lui offris la même réponse qu'à la question précédente. Je soupirai bruyament.

-"Au fait, comment connais-tu ces demeurés?" la questionnai-je à mon tour.

le qualicatif que j'utilisai la fit rire avant qu'elle ne réponde

-"C'est vrai qu'ils font une drôle d'équipe. Mais ils excellent tous dans un domaine. -face à mon regard incrédule, elle expliqua- Kise peut t'ouvrir tous ce que tu veux. C'est également un tombeur et il peut copier n'importe qu'elle technique de combat et se l'approprier. Tetsu n'a aucune présence, c'est pratique pour voler. Floriane est une crack d'informatique. Elle peut te priater n'importe qu'elle ordinateur. Une fois, on s'est retrouvé sur le serveur de la NASA. Elle est aussi forte au combat.

-"Et Kagami?" lui demandai-je

-"Lui, il excelle dans l'art du combat, il est peut-être pas très fûté mais il est très fort. Peut être plus que toi, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait te battre."

"-Tsk, même Yanken ou Seijuro ne peuvent pas me battre. Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi".

Riko sourrit

-" Tu n'as pas changé. Bref, comme tu peux t'en douté, Yanken ne m'a pas laissé partir comme ça. Il envoyait des dizaines d'hommes pour me retrouver. Au départ j'arrivait à m'en débarasser mais il y a trois ans, Kazunari me coinça. Si Kagami n'avait pas été là, je serais sûrement enterré à l'heure qu'il est."

-"Tu veux dire que Kagami a battu Kazunari? dis-je incrédule.

-"Yep, ne le sous-estime pas, il est très fort. Depuis le jour où il m'a sauvé, Kagami et ses amis viennent ici régulièrement. Ils sont très soudés tu sais. Ils me font pensé à Yanken, Seijuro ,Alizée et toi avant l'inci...

-"C'est du passé, On a plus rien à voir avec Yanken maintenant" - la coupai-je "et ne nous compare pas à cette bande d'imbécile heureux"

-"Oï, c'est qui que tu traites d'imbécile heureux?"

Je levai les yeux vers l'origine de cette voix et vis Kagami, en boxer, la tête à moitier réveillé, me menaçant d'une cuiller. Voyant nos regards dubitatif il rajouta

"-Bah quoi j'ai faim'

Puis il ouvrit le congélo et en sortit un pot de glace vanille-fraise. Il s'asseya devant moi et commença à manger. Riko bâilla et alla se coucher. Je voulais la suivre mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Kagami manger.

-"Pourquoi vous nous avez aidé?" l'interrogeai-je, brisant le silence

-"C'est Floriane qui nous a prévenu qu'il y avait du grabuge. Moi j'avais rien vu -répondit-il tout en mangeant sa glace- Puis j'ai vu des gens frapper des personnes à terre, et ça je ne peux le ne frappe pas quelqu'un à terre, c'est interdit dans le réglement."

J'haussais un sourcil, il connaissait le réglement? Mais comment? C'est impossible, c'est pas un yakuza...

-"Mon père était un yakuza -me dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées - Il s'est fait tabasser à mort par un mec du clan rival.

Je le regardai, alors il avait ce genre de passé...

-"Tu n'as pas envie de te venger?" le questonnai-je

-"Pendant longtemps oui, mais après j'ai compris. C'est le risque du métier. Il s'avait très bien ce qu'il risquait à être un Yakusa. Et puis c'est mon père qui aurait provoqué l'autre. Je n'ai rien à dire alors. Il se l'est cherché."

J'écoutais son récit avec stupéfaction. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il portait un passé comme ça.. Mais pourquoi il me raconte tout ça d'abord? je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Oh et puis pourquoi je m'interesse tant à ça? C'est pas mon problème. Je le regardai mangé sa glace quand tout à coup il se prit la bouche dans ses mains pour retenir un cris. J'entendis un "froid, c'est froid'. Mais c'est pas vrai, quel idiot! Je me surpris à sourire à cette remarque. Oh stop, Aomine pourquoi tu sourris au connerie de Bakagami? Et maintenant tu lui donnes un surnom? nan mais je vais pas bien moi. Il faut que j'aille dormir. Au regard interrogateur de mon vis à vis, je devinai que j'avais du faire des mimiques étranges. Je m'apprettai à me lever quand je remarquai un peu de glace sur le coin de sa lèvre. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et lui balança à la figure avant d'aller rejoindre ma place. Une fois allongé, j'essayai de me calmer. Là, just là, j'avais eu envie de..l'embrasser? Oula.. il est temps que je rencontre des filles moi. Je secoua ma tête pour chasser ses idées et tombai dans les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain, les deux bandes se séparèrent après s'être assuré que tout allait bien. C'était vendredi et nous décidâmes de sécher les cours. Laurine emmena Orianne chez elle et Alizée et moi rentrâmes chez nous.

POV Alizée

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident de la dernière fois. Cela nous avait rapprocher et nous étions devenus très proche avec Kagami et ses amis. Nous passions tout notre temps enssemble. Floriane,Orianne,Laurine et moi étions devenus inséparable. J'appris également que Floriane avait rencontré Laurine au comisariat de police pour une affaire de piratage. Et ben, je ne savais pas que Floriane avait un casier! Je fus d'autant plus surprise de savoir que les autres aussi en avaient un. Bref, finalement ce ne sont pas des anges mais je les aime bien. Aomine aussi les aime bien, enfin les apprécie, ou plutôt "leur imbécilité et leur présence ne me gêne plus". Je rigolai en repensant à ça. Aomine n'avouera jamais qu'il est attaché à quelqu'un. Même moi il a du mal à le dire. M'enfin, je l'aime quand même mon petit Ahomine.

La sonnerie de midi ce fit retentir, on avait deux heures à tuer. Sur proposition de Tetsu, nous allâmes sur le toi. Kise força la serrure nous le regardâmes admirativement. Kagami lui pris la tête dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lançant un "good job!". Cela fit rire tout le monde, je surpris Aomine nos regards se croisèrent, il détourna le souris en secouant la tête, Aomine tu ne changeras jamais. Pour un moi de mars, il faisait incroyablement bon et beau. Nous nous installâmes donc et commençâùes à manger. Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur. Une fois qu'il fut finit, tout le monde vaqua à ces occupations. Aomine était adossé à la grille de sécurité et dormait. A côté de lui, Kagami finissait son repas, mais quand est-ce qu'il va s'arrêter lui. Il va exploser un de ces jours, je vous jure. En face de moi se trouvait un Kise tout déprimé, allongé sur le ventre, à ma gauche, Tetsu lisait un livre et à ma droite Florianne pianotait sur son ordianteur attention se reporta sur Kise. Le pauvre, Hier en cours de sport il a voulu se faire remarque du prof et sautait sur le matériel. Manque de bol, il s'était cassé. Il l'avait eu son attention tant rechercher, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit celle qu'il voulait. Le Murasakibara-sensei lui avait passé un sacré savont quand même.. Je me levai et alla m'allonger sur lui.

-"Alizée, je ne peux plus respiré..." gémit-il avec une voix étouffée

-"Dis aussi que je suis grosse ! - dis-je , feignant de m'offusquer,

Je roulai sur moi même avant de descendre de son dos. Je pressai le bout de mon doigt sur sa joue

-"Aller Ryota, fait pas la tête, je suis sûr que c'est pas si grave..."

Je fis une tête toute mignone. Cela fit sourire Kise. Et dire qu'avant il devait être mon joujou... Tant pis, j'en trouverait bien un autre va. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours. Nous nous apprettâmes à partir quand Hyûga sensei et Teppei nous bloquèrent la sortie.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?" demanda Hyûga l'air perdu

-"Euuuuh... et vous?" répondit Floriane "Me dîtes pas que vous et le principale vous aller..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Teppei lui courvait la bouche de ses mains

-"Teppei, -soupira Aomine- c'est dégoutant"

-"Aissh je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler par mon nom de famille au lycée" Dit l'interessé avant de lui frapper l'arrière de la tê , il entoura les épaules de Hyûga sensei de ses bras et nous regarda

-"Ce que je vais faire à votre sensei ne vous regarde absolument pas. Même si vous savez ce que c'est" Reprit Teppei

-Q..quoi? Oï Teppei ! Pourquoi tu leur dis ça? s'indigna Sensei

-"Bah quoi c'est vrai nan? Et puis la dernière fois tu en redemandais et..."

Il se prit un gros coup de poing sur la tête. Ouïlle.. on avait tous mal pour lui

-"Mais tais-toi un peu BAKA!"

-"Sensei, sans vouloir manquer de respect ou quoi mais... Si vous ne vouliez vraiment pas que le principal vous prenne, vous seriez déjà parti" dit Lagami , comme si c'était la chose la plus banal du monde - Sur ce, on va être en retard. Faîtes pas trop de bruit, les fenêtres sont ouvertes"

Teppei le remercia du regard et Kagami nous emmena tous à l'interieur. Une fois assez éloigné, tout le monde éclata de rire. Kise lui criait à l'injustce. Pourquoi eux ils avaient le droit de le faire et pas lui avec Murasakibara? Parce que eux ils sont ensemble mon petit choux pensai-je. Ladeuxième sonnerie retentis et nous courûmes pour arriver à l'heure. Installée à mon bureau, je fis le récapitulatif de mes cours de l'après-midi :-Français : je suis belingue donc dodo

-Maths : de toute façon même si j'écoutais je n'y comprendrais rien donc dodo

-SVT : le prof et chiant, je fais sécher.

Je faire par de mon plan à tous mes amis et tous asquiescèrent mon idée. Les deux heures de sieste passèrent à une vitesse folle. Durant le break, nous rangeâmes nos affaires en quatrième vitesse et nous nous faufilâmes à l'arrière du bâtiment E. Là , nous escaladâmes la grille. Une fois dehors, nous décidâmes d'aller passer le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée dans le bar d'Orianne. Nous marchâmes lentement, dans la bonne humeure. Arrivée dans la rue adjascente au bar, KAgami insista pour aller acheter des hamburgers au fast-food. Il entraina Kise avec lui. Le pauvre reste de la troupe s'engagea dans l'impasse et... Je restai figée d'effroi

-"Hey les amis, ça faisait une paye hein?"

POV Aomine

Mes yeux ne pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?

-"Et ben, vous en avez de belles par ici" continua -t-il en s'approchant de Floriane

Alizée s'interposa entre les deux.

-"Rentrez à l'interieur ordonna Alizée

Mais personne ne bougea

-"Allez à l'interieur on vous a dit!" répétai-je plus fort que voulu.

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde alla dedans sans poser de question. Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient bien parti, Mon attention se reporta sur notre vis à vis

-"Alors comme ça on fuit? Pfft ça ne m'étonne pas de deux lâches"

-"Seijuro... -commença Alizée - On n'a pas fuit, on a juste ouvert les yeux sur la réalité. Il a tout organisé, c'est de sa faute. Seijuro, regarde les choses en face"

Elle essaie encore de le raisonner. C'est peine perdu, on l'a déjà perdu. Seijuro rigola au nez d'Alizée ce qui la piqua au vif

-" Seijuro! T'es con ou quoi? Tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule? Tu nes qu'un putain de pantin pour lui! Il en a rien à faire de toi!"

Il s'avança dangeureusement d'Alizée, voyant la chose venir; je me précipitai entre les deux. Un sourire mauvais apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

"-Lui au moins ce n'est pas un lâche" lança Seijuro

-"On en a rien à faire de ce que tu penses de nous. Dégage c'est tout!" répliquai-je.

Tout d'un coup, il me lança un coup de pied lattérail ce qui me projeta un mètre plus loin. Avant que ne puisse réagir, il asséna un coup de poingt dan le foie d'Alizée, ce qui la sécha directment. Alizée était à terre, respirant mal et se tordant de douleur. Merde.. Je me relevai mais un coup de pied au niveau du bas ventre me refit tomber. il s'accroupit devant moi et releva ma tête en me tirant les cheveux. Il approcha sa tête de mon oreille et murmura

-"Yanken vous veux. Et il m'a chargé de venir vous ramener. Cependant, il n'a pas précisé vivant ou mort"

Son rire me faisait froid dans le dos. Qui était-ce? Ce n'était surement pas Seijuro. Son pied se leva au-dessus de ma tête et je fermai les yeux, prêt à l'impacte. Mais rien ne se produisit. J'ouvris mes yeux et vis Kagami tenant le pied de Seijuro l'empêchant de s'abbatre sur mon crâne. Je me releva donc et alla voir Alizée. Elle était sonnée mais allait bien. Kise l'aida à se lever et l'emmena à l'interieur. Mon attention se reporta donc sur Kagami et Seijuro.

-"Bah alors Daiki? On a besoin d'un garde du corps maintenant?" Me lança Seijuro

Je n'aimait guerre le ton qu'il avait enployé mais je ne bougeait toujours pas.

-"Tu as aimé mon petit comité d'accueil de la semaine dernière?"

Je vis rouge, j'allais cogné mais Kagami me devança et envoya un direct du droit sur le visage de Seijuro. Se dernier tituba et dut se faire violence pour rester debout. C'est vrai qu'il est fort Kagami.. Mais quel imbécile!

-"Mais t'es né idiot ou tu l'es devenu?" m'énervai-je

-"Il s'est attaqué à mes amis, il aura affaire à moi." me répondit-il

-"Sais-tu au moins qui je suis?" Lui demanda Seijuro

Kagami le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Je sens la bourde venir

-"Le créateur de la sauce tomate?" répliqua-t-il

Et voilà je le savait...

"C'est qu'on a de l'humour dit donc. Alors c'est avec ça que tu nous à remplacer? Pathétique... Mais bon... Je pense que Yanken se fera un plaisir de les voir"

J'eus peur de comprendre. Il n'allait quand même pas les prendre pour cible également

"Surtout toi -reprit il en désignant Kagami- Yanken voudrait rencontrer celui qui à écraser Kazunari"

"Ka-qui?"

"Seijuro! -m'exclamai-je - Ils n'ont rien à voir avec nous, laisse les tranquille.

"Mes enquêteurs ont fait de l'excellent boulot tu sais" dit Seijuro d'un ton menaçant "J'ai toutes les adresses qu'il me faut"

Le même sourire en coin que précédement. Je sentis une boule remonter en moi. Il faut que je me contrôle.

"Tu veux la guerre? Très bien, tu l' hors de ma vue, dégage!" criai-je

Le sourire en coin devint un sourire triomphant. Je le regardai impuissant partir. Je tombai sur mes genoux. Kagami m'aidai à me lever et me fit assoir contre le mur. Il alla chercher les deux sacs d'hamburgers et me rejoignit.

-"Alors, tu m'expliques? me demanda -t-il

POV Kagami

Je vis Kagami déglutir difficilement et réfléchir. Il cherchait ses mots. Je pris un hamburger du sac quand Aomine ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Je lui tendis le sandwich américain en souriant et parla avant lui

-"Tu me répondras quand tu seras prêt va.; il y a rien qui presse. Et puis, te forcer à le dire ne servirait à rien"

J'ignorais qu'Aomine pouvait avoir une telle expression : il avait le nez légèrement retousser , et les yeux au bord des larmes. Je n'approfondis pas et pris un autre hamburger quand Aomine pris celui que je lui tendais. Nous mangeâme ainsi en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence lourd, et il était différent de celui qu'il y avait entre Tetsu et moi. Raaaah j'arrive pas à mettre le mot sur ce silence! Oh et puis tant pis, je me sens bien, c'est l'essentiel. Aomine s'était endormi et sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule. Mon coeur ratta un battement à ce contact. A cause de la surprise surement. J'ai encore faim, me dis-je en reprenant un hamburger. Je me mis à cogité sur les évènement. C'était qui ce mec au cheveux rouge là.. Seijuro? Il nous voulait quoi? Et puis pouraquoi Aomina le regardait-il comme ça? Minute, c'était la même expression que la dernière fois! Alors c'était Tomato-man qui lui avait décrocher une telle expression de haine.; Ben mon vieux, ils doivent pas s'aimer. Pourtant il s'apelle par leur prénom. Ils sont proches alors non? Bah on peut être enemis et proche.

Je continuai à me torturer l'esprit pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Aomine ne se réveille. Ce dernier me regarda puis se leva d'un coup. Il lui arrive quoi? J'entendis un vague "merci" suivit d'un " 'scuse". Naaaaan Aomine était gêné? Roooh c'est trop bien! Tout exité, je commençai à le taquiner pour qu'il soit de plus en plus gêner. C'est trop marrant. Attend, pourquoi j'aime ça d'abord, voir une autre facette de sa personalité? Ah oui, parceque..;parceque c'est mon ami

POV Exterieur

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent? Raaaah et l'autre je vais me faire! Comment à -t- il osé toucher à MA Alizée?

-Floriane, calme toi, je ne suis pas morte. -soupira Alizée- Laurine s'il te plaît...

L'interpellé comprit et alla prendre la batte de base-ball que tenait Floriane fermement. Cette dernière fit la moue avant d'aller se rassoir auprès d'Orianne. Cependant Floriane avait raison. Cela faisait au moins 15 minutes qu'Alizée était revenu et qu'ils étaient seul avec Seijuro. Cependant, on ententit des éclats de rire et , à la surprise générale, c'est un Aomine détendu qui entra dans la salle. Ignorant les regards interrogateurs de ces amis, Aomine piqua une cigarette à Orianne et s'assit au côté de Midorima, pour l'embêter.

La soirée suivit son cours. Alizée, Floriane et Laurine frappait des balles, Orianne, Kise et Tetsu discutait de tout et de rien et Midorima, Kagami et Aomine se disputaient sur la meilleure stratégie à opter pour un jeux vidéos. Après plusieurs "Nice shot!" et "Yossssshhhaaaa" les tros amies rejoignirent le reste de la bande. Alizée s'assit sur Aomine et Floriane sur Kagami.

-"Les gens.. -commença Alizée- Faut faire quelque chose pour Kise parce que là.. Il me déprime rien qu'en le voyant."

En effet, Kise avait abandonné la conversation pour se recoqueviller sur lui m^me et broire du noir. Tout le monde réfléchit sur un moyen de mettre Kise et Murasakibara-sensei ensemble. Ce fut Orianne qui eut une idée la première.

-"Je sais. Le jeudi, vous avez bien sport pour dernières heures pas vrai? Et ben on a qu'à les enfermer dans le gymnase."

-"Ou au pir tu le viole dans son bureau" proposa Floriane approuvée par Alizée et Laurine

-"Mais vous êtes pas bien vous" dirent en coeur leurs amis

Chacune d'elle reçut une frappe derière la tête par la personne la plus proche d'elle. Toutes les trois firent la moue ce qui fit rire tout le monde

Aomine regarda tout le monde rire. Si ils n'avaient pas été là , il n'aurait pas été capable de gérer ça. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, tourna la tête et vit Kagami lui sourire.

-"Avec ta force, tu auras surement besoin de moi pour ta guerre non?"

Aomine rigola doucement et ne pris pas la peine de relever. Il se contenta de lancé un regard défiant à Kagami. Oui vraiment, s'il n'avait pas ses amis,


	4. Dégoûtant

**POV Kise**

-"Wake up ! wake up ! wake up!"

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai rapidement. Trop même, ma tête se mit à tourner. Après quelques instants resté assis je me levai et me précipitai vers la salle de bain. J'enlevai mon boxer (je dors en boxer) et entrai dans la douche. Je mis l'eau au plus froid pour être sûr d'être bien réveillé. Aujourd'hui..c'est aujourd'hui. Je trépignai d'impatience. L'eau glacée coulant sur mes épaules me faisaent le plus grand bien. Elle calmait mon excitation. Malgréle froid, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de sourir. Une fois fini, je sortis de la douche et m'essuya en chantonnant. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et ouvris mon dressing. Mes yeux parcoururent tous mes vêtements à la recherche de la combinaison parfaite.

-"Qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre moi?..."

Je restai quelques secondesà fixer mes affaires avant de me frapper le crâne. On a un uniforme... Je fis la moue puis m'habillai avec l'uniforme. Je jetai un oeil à mon réveil : 6h30. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais levé aussi tôt de toute ma vie. Je retournai dans la salle de bain et m'installai devant le mirroir. Je pris mon peigne et arrangea mes cheveux de façon à dégager mon visage. Puis je pris mon eye-liner qui se trouvait dans le tirroir en dessous du lavabo. Je me l'appliquai soigneusement. Le trait était discret mais voyant en même temps. Fier de mon oeuvre, je pris mon sac et descendis. Je souris face à la mine surprise de ma mère. Il faut dire que normalement je ne descends qu'une heure après, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Pour la première fois de ma scolarité j'allais être à l'heure. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Hyûga sensei! Je m'attablai et attaquai mon bol de céréal.

-'Bonjour fils"

-" 'jour" - dis-je sans le moindre regard pour mon père.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon père, au contraire. Mais ces derniers temps on se dispute pour rien et très souvent. L'ambiance de la maison est tendue. Je pense que c'est de ma faute. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à mentir à mes parents sur mon orientation sexuelle. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le dire à mon père, c'était impossible. En effet, mon père est un chrétien plus que fidèle, il voulait être prêtre avant mais il a rencontré ma mère. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour vivre avec un mec pareille. La seule chose qu'il sait dire c'est "Dieu par ci, Dieu par là"... Et comme la majorité des chrétiens, mon père est homophobe. Là est mon vrai problème, j'ai peur que mon père apprenne que je suis comme les personnes qui "devrait mourir en enfer sous les coups de Satan. Oui c'est lâche mais je suis pétrifié à cette idée.

-"Au fait, la fille d'un de mes associés voudrait te rencontrer. -commença mon père - Elle t'a vu la dernière fois et est tombée sous le charme, je pense que vous pourriez vous..."

-"Pas intéressé" -l'interrompis-je sèchement

-"Ryota !" -s'offusqua ma mère

-"Sur un autre ton! - reprit mon père presque en même temps - Tu ne la connais même pas.. Elle me plaît bien à moi."

-"Justement , je ne la connais pas -répliquai-je - et puis c'est pas parce que elle te plaît qu'elle me plaîra forcément."

-"Fiston -souffla mon père - Tu as 17 ans maintenant.. Il faut penser au mariage ! Tu sais que c'est à ton âge que j'ai rencontrer ta mère?"

-"Oui mais moi je ne suis pas toi. La société a évolué! On ne se marrie plus à 17 ans papa! Laisse moi vivvre ma vie."

-"Il faudra bien que tu reprennes ma société :! - s'énerva un peu mon père - Et pour cela je te marriera avec une fille de bonne famille."

-"Et si je refuse de me marrier ?"

-"Alors tu deviendras prêtre."

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je regardai mon père fixement, la colère montait en moi.

-"De quel droit..-commençai-je - De quel droit décides-tu de ma vie? T'es mon père? Laisse moi rire! A part pour me faire ta morale chrétienne , quand t'es tu comporté comme un père? Tu ne t'es jamais interessé à moi , sauf pour faire bonne impression devant l'église et tes associés. Mais au fond tu sais quoi de moi?"

-"Je..."- tenta -t-il mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps

-"Quelle est ma couleur préférée? Mon genre de film? Mes résultats scolaires sont-ils bon? Comment s'appellent mes amis? Quelles sont mes passions? - je regardais mon père en attendant désespérément une réponse- Alors?...ALORS?

Il baissa les yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

-"c'est bien ce que je pensais - repris-je en rassemblant mes affaires - Avant d'imposer un futur à une personne, tâche déjà de la connaître avant."

Je pris mes affaires et sortis en claquant la porte. je soufflai un bon coup

-"Et de vingt"

C'était la vingtième fois ce moi-ci que je me disputais avec mon père. L'ambiance est hyper tendue à la maison. Je pense que je stresse à propos d'aujourd'hui. Il faudra bien qu'un jour je lui avoue mon orientation sexuelle, mais pas maintenant, attendons encore un petit peu. Je me mis à marcher en direction du lycée. Je fis le vide dans ma tête, tentant d'oublier cette altercation avec mon père. C'est qu'il a réussi à ruiner mon humeur ce vieux. Heureusement il faisait beau et je marchais lentement savourant chaque moment. Tient, l'ancienne fait du jardinage, si tôt le matin? Bah , "l'avenir appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tôt" comme elle dit. L'ancienne est la plus vielle dame du quartier, elle doit avoir pas loin de 90 mais elle agis comme si elle en avait 70. Je l'adore, étant enfant elle me faisait tout le temps des gâteaux. Et puis c'est mon refuge quand ça se corse avec mon père, elle est la seule du quartier à savoir pour ma préférence. Petit à petit, ma bonne humeur revint.

Arrivé au lycée, je m'installai à ma place habituelle. Je regardai ma montre : 7h25 pour commencer à 8h. A cette heure-ci, seuls les profs sont là. D'ailleurs je n'oublierai jamais la tête de Hûga sensei. On aurait dit une otarie en train de s'étouffer. Je ris en y repensant. Au fait, il sortait de salle de réunion avec Teppei. Bah de toute façon tout le monde le sait, et puis ils ne se cachent plus de nous depuis vendredis dernier. Je suis jaloux, ils peuvent s'aimer au moins eux. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour moi? Je gémis et fis la moue

-'Et ben, c'est quoi cette mine toute tristounette?" Me dit Laurine qui venait à peine d'arriver en me tirant les joues

-"Je ne chuis pas tishte" lui répondis-je

-"Menteur" - souffla -t-elle en libérant mes joues avant de s'installer devant moi.

Laurine était arrivée au lycée lundi. Bien qu'elle ait deux ou trois ans de plus que nous, elle s'est débrouillée pour être dans la même classe que nous. En faite je crois qu'elle a piraté les données des élèves dans le serveur national pour se donner un passé d'étudiante. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle aurait été victime d'un accident et serait restée deux ans à l'hôpital dans le coma. Quand on y pense c'est très plausible. De plus, Alizée et Kagami l'ont aidée à intégrer ce lycée puisqu'ils semblent avoir des relation étroite avec Teppei.

-"Alors, prêt pour cet aprèm?" me demanda Tetsu qui venait d'arriver ou qui était là depuis le début, va savoir

Je hochai la tête positivement et lui souris. C'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui.. Enfin, je vais me déclarer à Murasakibara sensi. L'homme que j'aime depuis la sixième. Tout était déjà planifié. Flo, Laurine et Alizée se chargeraient de l'occuper prétextant de ne pas réussir un exercice. Pendant que je me changerait dans les toilettes, Tetsu irait voler les clés du gymnase et Kagami et Aomine vireraient tout le monde. Puis ils viendront faire le signal et je pourrais sortir et aller avouer mes sentiments que je garde en moi depuis bientôt 6 ans maintenant. Un plan parfait.

-"Ohayou!"

Toute la petite bande arriva petit à petit et on me taquina sur mon arrivée plus que matinale, vu que je suis toujours le dernier. Puis on commença à parler du plan; Tout le monde révisa evec précaution son rôle. Cela me fis plaisir de voir que mes amis se donnaient autant de mal pour moi. Je souris chaudement.

La cloche sonna et le cours commença. Durant toute la matinée j'eus le droit à des regards d'encouragement et de soutiens de la part de Hyûga sensei et de tous mes amis. D'ailleurs comment Hyûga est-il au courant? Ah... Alizée a dut prévenir Teppei pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et ce dernier a dut le répéter à Hyûga. Enfin, je suis remonté à bloc!

La sonnerie de midi retentit. A nôtre habitude, nous allâmes sur le toit pour manger. Nous peaufinâmes une dernière fois le plan. Je suis hyper stressé. Apparemment cela ce voit puisque Kagami me propose d'assommer Murasakibara sensei puis de l'enlever et de l'emmener chez moi...comme ça je pourrais lui avouer mes sentiments en toute sérénité. Honnêtement, je crois que c'est un cas perdu, mais bon, on l'aime quand même notre petit Kagami. Mais parfois je me demande où est-ce qu'il peut aller chercher tout ça. Je secouai ma tête et remis mes idées au clair. Il faut que je reste concentré. La fin de la pause approcha et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase.

Le prof siffla la fin du cours, qui me paru une fraction de seconde. Le stresse et la peur montait de plus en plus en moi. Je me précipitai au toilettes, me changeai et attendis patiemment le signal.

POV Aomine

Après avoir dégagé tout le monde, moi et Kagami pouvons enfin nous changer. Je soupirai. Mais quelle pipelette, pendant tout le cours de sport il me bassinait avec des scénario tous plus débile les uns que les autres. Il a même parler d'un alien ou un truc comme ça je ne sais plus trop... Bref, là il continuait son speech et cela m'énervait au plus au point. Je me retournai pour lui demander de se la fermer mais je me figeai. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était bien foutu, Les lignes de ses abdos étaient parfaitement tracées, les muscles de ses bras étaient parfaitement dessinés. Depuis quand il a des muscles aussi magnifiques? Non, depuis quand j'y prête attention? Il se tourna dos à moi et se baissa laissant le champs libre à mes yeux pour contempler ses fesse. Elles sont magnifiques. J'aimerais tant les touc... Que..Quoi? Mais je divague ou quoi? Il m'arrive quoi? Je pris ma bouteille d'eau et la bus cul sec , secouai ma tête pour chasser mes pensées et commençai à me changer à mon tour. Je sentais un regard sur moi

-"Avoue t'a maté mes fesses" Me dit Kagami avec un sourire malicieux

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive... il m'a vu? J'allais répliquer quand il se mit à rire et prit ses affaires

-"T'aurais du voir ta tête! Jte jure, on aurait dit que t'avais vu un fantôme!"

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce. Je m'assis sur le bans et pris ma tête dans mes mains. Bordel... il m'arrive quoi au juste?

-"tu sais, on ne l'appelle pas BAKAgami pour rien" dit une voix

Je sursautai. C'était Tetsu. J'allais lui demander si il avait vu mais je me ravisai, bien sûr qu'il avait vu, il devait sûrement être là depuis le début.

-"Si tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens pour lui, il ne comprendra pas" repris Tetsu

-"Je ne l'aime pas" dis-je froidement - "c'est un mec, comment pourrai-je l'aimer?... Bref tu les a?"

Tetsu souffla et agita les clefs devant mes yeux et nous sortîmes des vestiaires nous dirigeant vers les toilettes. Je tapai trois sur la porte et partis. Non.. Je ne l'aime pas... pas vrai?

POV Kise

J'entendis les trois coups. C'est le signal. Mon cœur s'accéléra, Je pris une grande et profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du gymnase. Personne. Je retournai donc au gymnase et le trouvai. Il allait partir. Bien que je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas partir, j'eus tout de même peur qu'il m'échappe.

-"Sensei!" l'interpellai-je

Je courus dans sa direction. Lorsque j'atteignis sa hauteur, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Cette dernière ne s'ouvrant pas, il recommença une première fois, puis une deuxième et une troisième. S'énervant légèrement , il posa son paquet de chips non ouvert, ce qui n'arrive jamais, et retenta sa chance en vain. Il a tant envie de partir? Il reprit son paquet de chips et se retourna vers moi son air blasé habituel et m'annonça

-"C'est fermé" Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau du gymnase. Je le suivais. J'étais nerveux. Je lui dis? Non! Si! quand? maintenant? Non attend encore un peu. Il entre dans le bureau, je le rejoins? non... Il attrape le téléphone et compose un numéro... Putain ! On a pas pensé à ça! Si il appelle un prof on est foutu. Ah, il revient vers moi. Un problème? on vient nous chercher?

-"LE proviseur ne répond pas" Je soufflai de soulagement. Heureusement qu'il est de mèche avec nous, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Là, c'est le moment.

-"Sensei..." commençai-je

"Mitobe? Izuki? non , ils ont tous finis à 12h"- dit Murasakibara pour lui même, perdu dans ses pensées.

-"Voilà, il y a quelque que chose qui me tient à coeur et que je voudrais vous dire...c'est pas facile mais.." continuai-je

-"Himuro?" continuait également Murasakibara, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu

-"Sensei..."-"Wei liu... ouai je vais l'appeler."

Il m'ignore totalement, déteste t-il autant ma présence pour tenter de partir à tout prix comme ça? Et puis pour il appelle le documentaliste? est-il proche de lui?

-"Il arrive dans 10 minutes, viens on va attendre à l'entrée." m'annonça -t- il en se dirigeant vers l'endroit cité

Non... non, je ne bougerais pas. C'est ma seule chance de lui parler. Me déteste -t-il à ce point?

-"Bon tu viens?" me demanda -t-il en ouvrant son paquet de chips

"non" murmurai-je

-"hein?"

-"J'ai dis non! je ne bougerais pas ! -explosai-je - Ecoutez moi, s'il vous plaît.. Je..je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va vous choquer mais je vous aime.. Depuis le premier jour...Je ne .. Je... c'est inexplicable.. j'ai envie de vous voir à chaque seconde que je vis, vôtre voix me manque , vôtre visage me manque... tout me manque quand je suis loin de vous... je vous aime!"Il me regardais avec son air blasé collé à son visage... que pense -t-il? J'attendais sa réponse

-"Cela fait souvent ça -commença -t-il - on confond souvent amour et admiration ou respect à ton âge. Je sais qu'avec ton père ça n'a jamais été vraiment la joie donc tu as vu une certaine image paternelle en moi et tu confonds ce sentiment avec de l'amour"

-"Non ! -m'exclamai-je - l'amour que j'ai pour vous est totalement différent. Je vous aime comme un amant..J'ai envie d'être à vos côtés, de vous sentir près de moi... de sentir que je suis quelqu'un de spéciale... de partager mon amour pour vous sur un lit..avec vous.."

-"Dégoûtant"

Ce mot me fit l'effet d'un bombe... Il me détruisit à l'instant où il a été prononcé. Il l'avait dit avec une telle froideur... jamais je ne l'avais entendu prendre ce ton. Alors il me trouve dégoûtant?... J'ai mal...très mal.

-"Je suis désolé" dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible

Je me mordis la lèvre pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je risquai mon regard sur Murasakibara. Son visage était toujours inexpressif. Même me voir dans cet état ne l'affecte pas?

La porte s'ouvrit et je me précipitai dehors en bousculant la personne qui l'avait ouverte. Je courrai à en perdre haleine. Je ne m'arrêtai pas à la grille malgré les appels de mes amis. Où aller? chez moi?... non , L'ancienne?..;elle en a déjà trop fait pour moi. Une seule personne me vint à l'esprit et mes jambes me guidèrent jusqu'à sa maison.

Je tambourinai à la porte

"Kasamtsu! Kasamatsu! Ouvre! Je t'en pris - criai-je au milieux de mes pleurs - YUKIO!"

La porte s'ouvrit et je me précipitai à l'intérieur. Je tombai à genoux me tenant à la petite étagère. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'étouffais. De l'air, de l'eau..; J'ai mal.. Tuez-moi...je vous en supplie..tuez moi. La douleur était insupportable. Je tombai maintenant par terre, serrant mon T-shirt à l'en déchirer à l'endroit de ma douleur... mon cœur. Je respirai de plus en plus mal, mon corps avait des spasmes... Mes pleurs se mêlèrent à mes cris de douleur.

Je sentis des bras me tourner et me relever légèrement. Yukio... Il appuya sur ma tête et la mis dans le creux de son coup.

-"Tue moi...tue moi.. Yukio, j'ai mal...mon cœur... pourquoi? je suis si dégoûtant?"

JE tentai de parler plus mais mes pleurs m'en empêchèrent. Yukio ne bougeait pas. Il restait là près de moi, se contentant de me caresser mes cheveux et me rassurer en me parlant. Nous restâmes environ une dizaine de minute ainsi avant que je ne m'endorme, épuisé.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvai sur un canapé qui m'était familier.

-"J'ai appelé tes parents et tes amis - dit yukio en agitant mon téléphone - tu m'expliques?"

Il s'était assis à côté de moi. Je hochai la tête et lui racontai ce qu'il s'était passé.

POV Murasakibara

-"Arrête de déprimer et viens manger"

-"Pas faim"

-"Murasakibara Atsushi!"

Je soupirai. Ce petit enfoiré m'a coupé l'appétit. Pourquoi il pleurait au fait? C'est vrai...ces chips pizza-avocat-poivron sont dégoutantes. Je ne pouvais pas savoir sans avoir essayé pas vrai? Je m'allongeai dur le canapé. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il m'avoue ses sentiments lui... Il pouvait pas se les garder? Comment je vais faire moi maintenant? J'aurais pus continuer à cacher les miens et continuer à le regarder sans me soucier de son père. Maintenant, il va avoir de sérieux problèmes et moi aussi... Il va falloir que je l'ignore mais mon coeur ne le supportera pas.

-"Oï Atsushi'-"Va te faire Wei"

-"Okay okay si monsieur le prend comme ça. Mais souviens toi que t'es chez moi ici, donc tes déprimes tu vas les faire ailleurs" râla -t-il en marchant vers la cuisine

Quand est-ce que ça a commencé déjà? En début d'année je crois. Je savais que ne lui étais pas indifférent mais je ne lui ais jamais vraiment prêté attention. Et puis du moment qu'il ne disait rien, je m'en fichais. Mais ce jeudi là.. je m'en rappellerais toujours. Je me dirigeais vers le gymnase pour entraîner l'équipe de basket quand je l'ai vu jouer. J'étais fasciné, absorbé par lui. Tout était parfait, son jeu était magnifique. Ouai... ça doit être à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux de ce crétin. Je savais depuis le début que ce serait impossible donc j'ignorais mes sentiments. Je croyais m'être fait une raison...Alors pourquoi j'ai si mal? JE soupirai et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'amis. La nourriture me paraît tellement dégoûtante...

POV Kagami

N'empêche il aurait pu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé au lieu de s'enfuir comme un évadé. Bah si on avait suivis mon idée, ce se serait mieux passé. Enfin bref... je repensais à Aomine. J'étais sûr qu'il me regardait dans les vestiaires. Et quand je lui ais fait remarquer, il a manqué de s'étouffer et a fait une drôle de tête. Il agit bizarrement... Nan me dîtes pas que... il serait jaloux de moi? Nan j'y crois pas! Je me mis à rigoler comme un attarder en entrant dans mon immeuble. Je salua la concierge et montai jusqu'à mon appartement. Je sifflotai joyeusement. Au fait qu'est-ce qui me rend si joyeux? Bah... tant que le sentiment est là. J'allai mettre la clef dans la serrure quand on m'interpella

-"Excusez moi?"

Je me retournai et vis une magnifique jeune fille d'environ mon âge. Elle était blonde et avait de belle forme... plus que belle d'ailleurs. Je reprit mes esprits

-"Que puis-je pour toi?" lui demandai-je

-" Je viens d'emménager mais ce carton est trop lourd pour moi. Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît? LEs déménageurs sont partis sans m'aider"

Elle fit une bouille trop mignonne... Je craque.. elle est trop belle.

-"Je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas. Au faite moi c'est Kagami Taïga"

-"Alex" me sourit-elle

Je sens que mes journées seront dorénavant égayer par un magnifique soleil.


	5. Merde

**POV Ahomine**

 **« Tu me déprimes là Ahomine... Ca va pas ? »**

 **Je soupirai et soulevai le gros carton devant moi. Je grimaçai un peu, il était beaucoup plus lourd que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je sentis un regard pesant sur moi. Je me dépêchai d'amener le carton à l'intérieur. Orianne avait reçu une livraison de produits (alcools, sodas, jus, sirops, nourriture etc..). Étant présent le jour de la livraison, Alizée et moi nous sommes proposés pour l'aider. De plus, Riko avait précisé qu'Orianne devait faire le moins d'effort possible. Ses points de sutures pourraient se défaire. Je n'étais pas pour qu'Alizée m'aide. En effet, la jeune fille avait également subi de lourde blessures. Mais tenter de convaincre Alizée de ne rien faire revenait à tenter de convaincre une huître de ne pas se faire manger.**

 **Je repartis à l'extérieur pour prendre le dernier carton. Je croisai Alizée sur le chemin. Je baissai le regard. Elle savait pertinemment que je l'évitais, j'allais passer un salle quart d'heure... Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute... A chaque seconde, l'image de Kagami dans les vestiaires venaient me hanter. Cela faisait pourtant deux jours depuis... D'ailleurs, d'après les coups de fil de ce certain Kasamatsu, le plan avait été un vrai fiasco. Même si je ne connaissais pas vraiment Kise, j'avais de la peine pour lui. Il avait réuni tout son courage pour se déclarer... Enfin bref, je soulevai le dernier carton et soufflai. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter de l'aider ?! Ils sont lourds ces enfoirés de cartons ! Je me rendis tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle. Midorima se chargeait de ranger les affaires avec Orianne. Alizée était accoudée au bar et les regardait**

 **Je m'installai à ses côtés. Orianne nous offrit un verre, nous partîmes juste après. Nous avions des devoirs à faire... Enfin ELLE avait des devoirs à faire. Je n'avais jamais fait mes devoirs, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Sur le chemin du retour, nous croisâmes Kagami. Ce dernier sifflotait en balançant un sac en plastique d'avant en arrière. Je soupirai, moi qui pensais passer une bonne journée.**

 **« Ohayou tomodachi ! » s'exclama -t-il**

 **« Depuis quand on est ami ? » répondis-je sèchement**

 **Sa voix forte m'agaçait. Pourquoi fallait-il que je le vois aujourd'hui cet imbécile. Un coup de coude bien placé dans mes côtes me fit grimacer. Alizée me jeta un regard noir. Je soupirai une énième fois. L'imbécile tiqua à ma remarque et bouda. Bah qu'il boude... Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. J'écourtai notre rencontre. Être dans le même espace que lui m'agaçait plus que de coutume. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien et ne cherchais pas à le savoir.**

 **Alizée me reprocha d'être trop méchante avec Kagami. Je haussai les épaules.**

 **« Bah quoi ? J'ai dit que je l'appréciais, pas que j'étais son ami... »**

 **Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel. Elle accéléra le pas. Mon amis d'enfance n'était pas du genre à marcher vite. La voir accélérer le pas ainsi marquait le signe de son énervement. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle s'énervait autant comme ça lorsque j'agissais ainsi avec les autres. De base, je leur avais rien demandé à cet bande d'imbéciles heureux. C'étaient eux qui s'étaient incrustés dans nos affaires. Bon, il est vrai que sans eux je Alizée et Orianne seraient dans un sale état aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les considérer comme nos « amis ».**

 **Nous arrivâmes enfin dans notre petit appartement. Alizée se dirigea vers la table du salon pour travailler. Au fait, pourquoi elle travaille ? Elle n'avait jamais touché à un de ses cahiers. Bref, ennuyant. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et fermai les yeux. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'endormir.**

 **« Ahomine... Ahomine !... A-HO-MI-NE !... Bon bah tu l'auras voulu »**

 **J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai pour m'asseoir. Je m'étirai et me frottai les yeux. Tout d'un coup je reçus un grand seau d'eau glacée sur la figure.**

 **« Ah bah tu es réveillé finalement... à table »**

 **Je lançai un regard noir. Mon amie me sourit innocemment. Elle posa les seaux qu'elle tenait à côté du canapé et alla à table. Je ne la lâchai pas du regard. Nan mais elle était sérieuse ? Décidément elle n'apprendra jamais à réveiller quelqu'un en douceur. Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle connaissait ce mot. Je me levai à contre cœur et alla m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Vu que nous n'étions pas très riches, le dîner se composait de nouilles instantanées. On ne pouvait manger autre chose ? Pour changer un peu. Le repas se passa autour de Seijuro. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours depuis la dernière fois et il n'était toujours pas revenu à l'attaque. Je n'aimais pas ça... cela sentait le piège à plein nez. Il fallait qu'on soit sur nos garde. Si Yanken nous voulait, c'était forcément pour l'incident. Il ne lâcherait rien avant d'avoir eu vengeance.**

 **Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur les baguettes. Jamais... Jamais je ne retournerais vers une pourriture comme lui. Une main vint se poser sur la mienne. Alizée me regarda avec un regard doux. Seul ce regard avait le pouvoir de me calmer. Je hochai la tête en guise de remerciement. Ce n'est qu'en nettoyant la table que je me rendis compte** **que le travail d'Alizée n'avait rien à voir avec les cours. Elle travaillait en fait sur un certain Kenichi Okamura. Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était qui lui ? Pourquoi faisait-elle des recherches sur lui ?**

 **Je m'assis à la table et feuilletai le dossier. J'avais toujours su qu'Alizée était plus que douée pour enquêter sur quelqu'un mais là... Les informations remontaient à quelques années. Comme si elle avait commencé à recueillir des informations sur lui il y quatre-cinq ans déjà. Je me passai mes mains sur mon visage. Bon... Okamura.. T'es qui ?**

 **POV Kise**

 **« Wake up ! Wake up ! Wake up ! »**

 **Je gémis et allongea mon bras pour éteindre le réveille. Je soupirai. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au Lycée de peur de croiser Murasakibara. Et j'avais peur de descendre et d'affronter mon père. J'avais séché tout le vendredi en restant chez Kasamatsu. Je n'étais rentré que tard la veille.**

 **« Je vais me faire défoncer » soupirai-je, la tête toujours enfouis dans mon oreiller.**

 **Après dix minutes, je me décidai enfin à me lever. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge. Ah bah non...en fait, ça faisait un peu plus que 1dix minutes. J'allais être en retard. On retrouve toujours ses vieilles habitudes. Je m'avançai jusqu'à mon dressing et pris mon uniforme. Je revins sur mon lit et m'assis. Je m'habillai sans conviction avant de descendre les marches le plus doucement et lentement possible. Je pouvais entendre ma mère s'affairer à la cuisine et les pages de journal de mon père se tourner. Je déglutis. Tout petit Kise.. Fais toi tout petit.**

 **Le moment que je redoutais tant arriva. Je daignai montrer ma tête dans la cuisine. Ma mère m'aperçut et me lança un regard sévère. Mon père, lui, m'ignora royalement. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Je m'attablai et mangea mon petit déjeuner en silence. Les prochains jours allaient être durs... très durs. J'attrapai mon sac et sortis de la maison aussi que je le pus. L'atmosphère y régnant étouffait. Je pris une grande inspiration. Il fallait que je sois fort. Sur le chemin, je saluai l'ancienne. J'hésitai à lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec les histoires de cœur. Je ris à cette pensée. Si elle avait su ça, elle m'aurait sûrement traité de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.**

 **Le chemin vers le lycée me parut rapide. Trop rapide. Bon j'étais quand même en retard. J'entrai dans la cours vide. Tout le monde était déjà en cours. Je regardais les autres élèves dans leur classe en avançant dans le couloir. Je m'arrêtai devant ma salle et entrai sans frapper. Habitué à ce manque de politesse, le professeur me fit une remarque peu convaincante. Je partis m'installer à ma place. J'étais plutôt content de retrouver mes amis, même si je savais que j'allais passer à l'interrogatoire. Cela n'avait pas loupé. Dès la sonnerie pour la première pause, tous mes amis se précipitèrent vers moi pour me demander. Tous sauf Ahomine et Alizée. Ils semblaient très soucieux...**

 **Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Celles de mes amis fusèrent à une grande vitesse. Je leur racontai ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon cœur se serra lorsque j'arrivai au bout. La blessure était toujours fraîche. Floriane était la plus révolté de tous. Si Kagami ne l'avait pas retenu, elle serait partie voir Murasakibara. Malgré la douleur dans la poitrine, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Floriane avait toujours été une fille très impulsive.**

 **Notre attention se reporta ensuite sur Ahomine et Alizée. La jeune fille se balançait sur sa chaise tandis que son ami s'était affalé sur son bureau et dormait. On aurait dit le jour de leur arrivée. Tout aussi désintéressé. De la part d'Ahomine, c'était normal. Mais en ce qui concerne Alizée ça faisait bizarre de la voir ainsi. Laurine se déplaça et s'installa en face des deux amis. Je suivis son initiative et m'assis à côté d'elle. Alizée nous sourit chaleureusement et entama une discussion. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais eu peur que du jour au lendemain elle ne veuille plus nous parler. Lorsque Laurine demanda pourquoi ils étaient en retrait, elle pointa avec son menton son ami dormant à ses côtés.**

 **« Pour faire simple, la situation est devenue compliquée »**

 **Je penchai ma tête sur le côté. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Je voulus en savoir plus mais la sonnerie retentit. Je me réinstallai à ma place. Cours de mathématiques. Je fis la moue. Je haïssais cette discipline au plus haut point. J'étendis mon bras droit sur la table et l'utilisai comme oreiller. Une bonne sieste bien méritée.**

 **Ce fut Floriane qui me réveilla. La sonnerie pour la pause déjeunée avait déjà sonné. Je m'étirai bruyamment. J'avais dormi aussi longtemps ? Comme à notre habitude, nous allâmes sur le toit pour manger. Le seul problème était que pour y aller, nous devions passer devant la salle des professeurs. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Pas du tout. Lorsque nous passâmes à côté de la porte, mes amis me regardèrent un peu inquiet. Heureusement, rien n'est arrivé. Enfin... c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Murasakibara m'interpeller. Je me figeais. Euh... je dois faire quoi maintenant ? Mon cœur se mit à battre extrêmement fort. Je sentis ses pas venir vers moi. Je me retournai et fermai les yeux en criant.**

 **« Ne m'approchez pas ! Je vous déteste ! »**

 **Je tournai les talons et parti en courant, suivis de près par mes amis. J'ouvris la porte du toit et lançai un gros coup de pied dans le vide. Nan mais quel toupet ! De quel droit Ose -t-il me parler après ce qu'il a fait ? ! Je gonflai mes joues et m'assis par terre pour manger mon bento. Aujourd'hui, j'avais des sushis. Mon plat n'échappa pas aux yeux de lynx d'Alizée. Elle s'avança vers moi en me regardant avec des yeux de chiens battus. Je déplaçai mon repas un peu plus sur le côté, lui faisant comprendre que c'était le MIEN. Mais cela était sans compter la détermination de mon amie. Elle continua à me fixer. Après deux minutes, je m'avouai vaincu et lui tendis mes sushis. Elle sembla plus que ravi et me donna son plat. Une salade de pâtes. Je regardai mon bento avec regret. Mes sushis... Je fis la moue.**

 **Alizée et Ahomine semblaient beaucoup moins distant que ce matin. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Je les aimais bien moi... Puis Flo, Laurine et Alizée s'entendaient à merveille. Le seul problème était Kagami et Ahomine. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il laissait paraître. Dans le fond ils s'aimaient bien.**

 **Tout le monde avait fini de manger, enfin, sauf Kagami. Alizée et Tetsu parlaient de tout et de rien, Laurine montrait quelques trucs sur l'ordinateur à Floriane, Ahomine dormait et Kagami se goinfrait. La routine du midi quoi..Je repensais soudain à ce que j'ai dit à sensei... J'attrapai le bras d'Alizée qui se trouvait malheureusement à côté de moi et le secoua violemment.**

 **« Mais pourquoi je lui ais dis ça moi ! Maintenant il va croire que je le hais ! » me plaignis-je**

 **« Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Kagami**

 **Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas le cas ! Moi je l'aimais...**

 **« Tu l'aurais violé, comme je l'avais dit, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça » Dis Floriane**

 **« C'est vrai » approuva Alizée**

 **Je lui pinçai le bras. Elles sont vraiment folles je vous jure. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit. Aller, plus que quelques heures à tuer...**

 **POV Orianne**

 **« Midorima ! Tu peux t'occuper de la table six s'il te plaît ? »**

 **Je vis le jeune homme hocher la tête et se diriger vers la table indiquer. Je souris. Parfois il pouvait paraître associable mais il était vraiment serviable. Je rangeai le vers que je venais de nettoyer et en pris un nouveau. Je m'assis et grimaça. Mes côtes me faisaient encore mal... Heureusement qu'Alizée était là, cela aurait pu être bien pire... Une question me torturait l'esprit. Qui était cette personne ? Elle aurait dû se défendre et pourtant elle a subi les coups sans rien dire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, surtout quand un de ses amis était en danger. Enfin... je lui demanderais plus tard.**

 **Le bar semblait affreusement calme ses jours-ci. Sûrement à cause de l'interdiction de Yanken. Cependant, quelque chose m'échappait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà… Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? On était affaibli, il pourrait aisément tous nous battre et ramener Ahomine et Alizée à Yanken.. Tout ceci ne me disait rien qui allait. Je me levai et déposai le verre que je tenais dans les mains. Je pris mon sac et fis singe à Midorima que je lui laissais le bar pour quelques heures. Il acquiesça et je partis. Il fallait que je sache ce qui se tramait.**

 **Je savais absolument qui je devais aller voir. Elle était mon informatrice depuis plusieurs années déjà. Rien ne lui échappait. Je faisais partie des rares personnes à savoir où elle habitait. Je me dirigeai donc vers son bâtiment. Elle habitait prêt du seul restaurant français du quartier. Cela me laisser penser qu'elle était donc française. Cependant, personne n'avait la confirmation. Je regardai autour de moi. Seijuro avait fait du bon boulot. Il n'y avait plus aucun homme de Yamaguchi-gumi ni même de Inagawa-kai. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps. Pour que les deux clans acceptent de ne plus venir dans ce quartier, Yanken devait avoir un lourd point de pression sur eux... ça signifiait également qu'il était déterminé à avoir Alizée et Ahomine. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour eux. Ce qui me préoccupait était leurs nouveaux amis. Seijuro les utiliseraient sûrement pour les faire plier.**

 **Je soupirai. Tout ceci allait mal finir, je le sentais... Je m'engouffrais dans le bâtiment. Il était en très mauvais état. Tous les murs qui composaient l'immeuble se fissuraient. Il aurait dû être détruit il y a longtemps mais mon informatrice avait su faire pression pour qu'il ne soit pas démolit. Alors que je montai les marches, je vis plusieurs hommes descendre. Certains d'entre eux étaient recouvert de sang avec plusieurs gros hématomes sur le visage. Et bien... Elle n'y va pas de main morte aujourd'hui. Elle habitait au troisième étage. Les hommes qui avaient passé un sale quart d'heure étaient ses hommes de mains. Ses « fouines » comme elle aimait les appeler. Dans l'ensemble, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre, elle les payait assez bien. L'inconvénient était de subir ses fureurs lorsque l'on ne ramenait aucune information. Apparemment, la pêche n'avait pas été très bonne cette fois ci.**

 **Arrivée au troisième étage, la porte de son appartement était grande ouverte. Je toquai à la porte et entrai. J'entendis quelqu'un grogner. Je tournai directement à gauche et ouvris la porte qui donnait sur son salon. Elle était assise sur son fauteuil. Son T-shirt, légèrement échancré et blanc était recouvert de sang. Elle tenait dans sa main une batte de base-balls en métal dans le même état. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me sourit et essuya quelques traces de sang sur son visage. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir. Ce n'est qu'en avançant vers le deuxième fauteuil que j'aperçus un corps inanimé sur le sol à côté d'elle. Etait-il mort ? Ah non, il respire. En tout cas, il n'allait pas pouvoir reparler de sitôt. Toute cette violence ne me dérangeait pas. J'y était accoutumée. Et puis, à l'occasion, il m'arrivait de rendre quelqu'un dans le même état lorsque cette personne ne voulait pas me donner une information. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins les règles du jeu.**

 **« Désolé pour le désordre ma belle. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » me demanda -t-elle tout en souriant**

 **« Yanken… qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? Le quartier est trop calme, je n'aime pas ça. » répondis-je**

 **Un rictus de colère apparu sur son visage. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et sourit. Son sourire était comparable à celui d'un psychopathe. Morgane avait longtemps été l'une des « chiennes » d'un des chefs de Yamaguchi-gumi. D'après ce que je savais, depuis l'âge de huit ans, elle était droguée tous les jours. Les séquelles pouvaient toujours se voir. Elle pouvait avoir des réactions très spontanées et imprévisibles. Une fois je l'ai vu tuer une de ses fouines car il ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux. Bien qu'étant sur mes gardes, je m'efforçai de rester le plus calme possible.**

 **« Si seulement je le savais Orianne. » Elle se leva et repris sa batte. Elle tourna son corps en direction de l'homme inconscient à terre « Ces enfoirés de bon à rien n'ont même pas été capable de me dire où le trouver ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Pas foutu d'exécuter un simple ordre et sa se dit fouine de Morgane ?! Et ma réputation sale chien errant ! » criait-elle.**

 **Elle se remit à frapper le corps de l'homme avec sa batte. Je soupirai et protégeai ma tête avec un magazine présent sur la petite table. Je détestai vraiment quand elle faisait ça, j'allais être éclaboussée ! Un bruit d'os brisés se fit entendre lorsqu'elle lui asséna un dernier coup de batte sur le crâne. Bon bah il est mort. C'est triste à dire mais ces hommes ne manqueront à personne. Ce sont d'anciens SDF n'ayant ni famille ni amis. Morgane leur offre une chance de changer de vie, en contrepartie, leur vie devient sa propriété. Travailler pour elle revient à faire un pacte avec le diable. Pourtant, elle a toujours des recrues. Elle se retourna vers moi, un sourire apaiser au lèvres.**

 **« Mais j'ai quand même quelque chose pour toi. Une certaine Alexandra est en ville. Elle aurait des liens particuliers avec Yanken. Oh et… Dis à Ahomine et Alizée de faire gaffes, le bruit court que c'est pour bientôt »**

 **Je lui souris en guise de remerciement et lui laissa une enveloppe sur la table. Chaque information avait un prix. J'étais celle l'ayant aidé lorsqu'elle s'était enfuis de son groupe. Du coup, elle me faisait payer beaucoup moins cher que les autres. Je redescendis les marches. Alexandra ? Ce nom ne me disait rien. Puis, Alizée et Ahomine ne m'en avaient jamais parlé. Je me renseignerais auprès de Riko une autre fois. D'ailleurs, il fallait que j'aille la voir pour les points de sutures. Une fois dans la rue, je sortis une cigarette de ma poche et l'alluma. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que cette histoire allait nous mener bien plus loin que prévu.**

 **POV Kagami**

 **« Enfin délivré ! » Criai-je à la sortie du lycée**

 **Franchement, je commençais à étouffer avec l'odeur immonde du professeur de physiques. On devrait se cotiser pour lui acheter un déodorant à lui d'ailleurs. Mes amis me proposèrent d'aller en ville avec eux. Je refusai à leur grande surprise. Un sourire niais se dessina sur mon visage. J'allais la voir dans peu de temps... Tetsu me fixa du regard. Je haussai les épaules. Je lui expliquerais tout la prochaine fois. Je me séparai donc du groupe et me dirigeai vers mon immeuble. Je l'appréciais de plus en plus cette jeune fille. Elle était hyper belle et trop mignonne ! J'élargis mon sourire en repensant à sa petite bouille. J'accélérai le pas. Elle m'avait promis de m'emmener jouer au basket aujourd'hui !**

 **Je tournai à droite pour accéder à ma rue. Tient, personne n'est dehors par un temps pareil... Bah, ils doivent tous être au travail. Je sautillai jusqu'à mon immeuble et m'y engouffra. Je montai les marches quatre par quatre. Je m'arrêtai avant d'arriver à mon étage. Je m'accroupis et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Aaaaaah ! J'en ai marre ! Il voulait dire quoi par « Depuis quand on est ami ? » Ppfft ! Il m'énerve mais il m'énerve ! Genre on est pas ses amis... Je me mis à bouder. Moi non plus je ne suis pas son ami si c'est comme ça. Je me demandais quand même pourquoi j'y accordais autant d'importance. Moi je l'aimais bien Ahomine... C'était quoi son problème à lui ?**

 **« Et bien, et bien... c'est quoi cette tête, »**

 **Je levai les yeux vers la voix. Je me relevai et pris la personne dans mes bras.**

 **-« Allleeeeeexxxxxx ! On va jouer au basket hein ! »**

 **« Tu m'étouffes ! »**

 **Je la relâchai et la regardai en attente d'une réponse positive. Alexandra se mit à rire. Pourquoi elle rigolait ? Elle se moquait de moi ? Un peu vexé, je gonflai mes joues. Elle les prit entre ses doigts et les étira en me demandant d'aller me préparer. Tout excité, je me précipitai chez moi pour me changer. J'enlevai mon uniforme en vitesse. J'attrapai mon débardeur pour me l'enfiler. Je me mis à rire en me rappelant du regard d'Ahomine quelques jours auparavant. Je frémis de plaisir. Ce snob arrogant était complètement jaloux de moi... Cela faisait extrêmement plaisir à mon ego. J'enfilai mon pantalon de survêt'. Je pris mon téléphone. Il y avait un message de Floriane. Elle me voulait quoi ? J'allais ouvrir le message lorsqu' Alex m'appela. Il fallait y aller.**

 **Je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche et sortis en fermant la poche derrière moi. Sur le chemin du terrain de basket, je sentis quelque chose. Une sorte d'atmosphère lourde et pesante. Alex ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça. Sachant que le quartier était fréquenté par les yakusas, je ne posai pas plus de questions et me détendis peu à peu. En pensant à ça, cela faisait un certain moment que je n'avais pas vus les yakusas. Peut-être avaient-ils des obligations dans d'autres villes... Cependant, je savais pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais bon, ce n'était pas mes oignions.**

 **Nous entrâmes sur le terrain lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le pris. C'était Flo. Elle me voulait quoi encore ? Je décrochais et amena mon portable à mon oreille. Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était pas à son habitude. Alex m'interpella pour que l'on puisse commencer à jouer. Je m'avançai vers elle. Elle me lança le ballon et nous commençâmes à jouer. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur le jeu. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que Floriane avait un problème. A chaque fois que je tentais de prendre mon portable, Alex lançait une attaque. Elle était vraiment très forte. Décidément, elle me plaisait de plus en plus. Après une bonne demie-heure, Nous fîmes une pause. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche. J'avais maintenant un message de Kise et Tetsu. Je fronçai les sourcils et les ouvris**

 _ **De:Floriane**_

 _ **Heure :17:30**_

 _ **Kagami ! Il y a le mec au cheveux rouge chez Orianne ! Ça sent le roussi ! Ramène-toi !**_

 _ **De:Kise**_

 _ **Heure :17:45**_

 _ **T'es où ? Ça barde chez Orianne ! Dépêche-toi !**_

 _ **De:Tetsu**_

 _ **Heure :18:00**_

 _ **1123**_

 **Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir ni d'expliquer quoique ce soit à Alex. Je rangeai mon portable et me mis à courir. 1123 était un code entre Tetsu et moi. Lorsque l'un d'entre nous avait un gros problème, il envoyait ce message. Je courus aussi vite que possible, manquant plusieurs fois de me faire renverser. Je tournai à gauche entre l'épicerie et le salon de coiffure et m'engouffra dans l'impasse. Je descendis les quelques marches et ouvris violemment la porte.**

 **Je me figeai. La salle était complètement sans-dessus dessous. Des chaises et des tables étaient brisées, d'autres étaient renversées. Ce qui me frappait le plus était le sang. Il y avait du sang... Beaucoup de sang. Je balayai la salle des yeux. J'étais pétrifié par ce que je voyais. Plusieurs hommes étaient étendus sur le sol, inerte. Je secouai ma tête.**

 **« Bordel mais il s'est passé quoi ici ? ! »**

 **Je me déplaçai dans la salle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de mes amis. Je les appelai. Aucune réponse. Une peur panique s'empara de moi. Où étaient-ils ? J'entendis soudain la porte menant à la machine de baseball s'ouvrit. Floriane en surgit. Tous son corps était parsemé de tâche de sang. Je m'avançai vers elle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun bruit ne sortit de sa bouche. Quelqu'un se précipita à l'intérieur par la porte principale. Je me retournai et vis Ahomine avec Riko. Les deux nouveaux arrivant regardèrent la salle avec stupeur et frayeur.**

 **« K..Kise..il est...il a … » commença Floriane. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler et luttait contre les pleurs « Il a été poignardé ... Alizée est blessée. Elle...elle nous a défendu ...elle nous a tous défendu..» Finit-elle par dire.**

 **Je la fixai droit dans les yeux, j'espérais qu'elle se mette à rigoler en disant que tout était une blague. Une mauvaise blague. Je passai derrière elle et me précipitai vers la salle. Le couloir me parut interminable. Midorima était assis sur l'un des fauteuils. Orianne s'occupait de lui comme elle pouvait. Kise était allongé sur le canapé, une compresse de fortune sur le ventre, imbibée de sang. Il respirait difficilement. Tetsu faisait pression sur la compresse. Il avait le regard dans le vague. Alizée était assise sur le deuxième fauteuil. Elle se tenait l'abdomen. Une mare de sang se formait à ses pieds.**

 **\- « Merde... »**


	6. c'est dans la poche

**Pov Kagami**

 **En arrivant ici, j'entendis l'adjectif « courageux ». Courageux ? Tetsu me répétait sans cesse que je l'étais. Mais l'étais-je vraiment ? Et au fond, qu'est-ce que le courage ? Personnellement, je ne me considérais pas comme courageux. Je n'avais rien pu faire. Rien du tout, nada. J'étais tétanisé par ce que je voyais. Mes amis avaient besoin de moi, et moi, j'étais resté figé, comme ça, sans bouger. Je me baffais mentalement. Quel incapable !**

 **Je m'assis sur une chaise en soupirant. Je me détestais d'avoir été aussi faible. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains. Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Je n'étais pas vraiment religieux mais cette fois-ci, je priais pour que mes amis soient sains et saufs. Orianne me tendit une cannette. Je relevai légèrement la tête et la prise en lui offrant une sourire faible. J'ouvris la cannette et bus une gorgée. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Elle avait été plus qu'exemplaire. Déjà que je la trouvais cool, mais alors là ! Elle dépasse la suprématie de la coolité ! Sans elle, je ne pense pas que mes amis aient pu survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.**

 **Je repris une gorgée et tournai ma tête vers la gauche. Ahomine était assis par terre, adossé au mur. Il avait recroquevillé ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Riko était accroupit devant lui. Elle lui caressait lentement les cheveux. Je détournai les yeux. Alizée était dans un sale état. Même sans être docteur, je me doutais que ses chances de survie étaient mince. Je voulais me lever pour être avec lui et le réconforter. Un ami se doit d'aider ses amis non ? Mais je n'éprouvais pas le droit d'aller le réconforter. Tout était de ma faute... Je le savais.**

 **Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je balançai ma tête en arrière et souris à Tetsu. Il me rendit mon sourire. C'est fou le don que ce mec avait de me calmer. Il suffisait qu'il me touche pour que tout aille mieux... même si là tout n'allait pas mieux. Mais je me sentais mieux. Enfin je crois…peut être ? Non... Arrrgh j'en sais rien ! Je soupirai longuement.**

 **« -Ne t'en fais pas. Ils vont tous s'en sortir. Les blessures de Kise ne sont que superficielles. Alizée et Midorima sont des battants. Ça va aller, ça va aller... »**

 **En disant ces mots, Orianne avait entouré mon coup de ses petits bras et m'avait ramené à elle. Ma tête était appuyée contre sa poitrine. J'enfouis mon visage dans son coup. Elle resserra son emprise à la façon d'une mère. Je fermai les yeux un court instant. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas pris dans ses bras comme ça. Cette présence maternelle me manquait terriblement. Surtout dans ces moments comme ça.**

 **« -KISE ! KISE ! Où est mon fils ? Où est-il ? ! »**

 **« -Floriane ! Floriane ! »**

 **« -TETSU ! »**

 **Je me redressai en entendant les voix familières appeler leur enfant respectif. Tetsu alla vers ses parents, Floriane vers les siens. Les parents de Kise se dirigèrent directement vers l'accueil. Je maltraitai encore ma lèvre inférieure. On avait dit aux parents qu'on s'était trouvé au milieu d'une bagarre de rue. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Orianne posa sa main sur mon épaule en guise de réconfort. Je lui souris et lui pris la main. Heureusement qu'elle était là.**

 **Mon regard dériva sur Ahomine. Il avait la même position que tout à l'heure hormis le fait qu'il avait la tête relevée. Il appuyait sa tête nonchalante contre le mur. Riko lui parlait en souriant faiblement. Il tourna tout d'un coup la tête et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Je détournai immédiatement les yeux. Je ne pouvais le regarder en face. Je savais que j'avais merdé et il le savait aussi. J'avais été faible. Lui, il n'avait pas hésité à aller vers les blessés pour les aidé. Alors que moi… j'étais resté debout. Je n'oublierais jamais le regard qu'il m'avait lancé lorsqu'on montait dans les ambulances...**

 **Deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelle. Tetsu était endormi sur les genoux de sa mère, Ahomine s'était assis près d'Orianne, Riko avait dû partir. Je m'étais levé pour acheter une boisson. Ma gorge était étrangement desséchée. Je bus un peu et balayai la salle d'attente du regard. Je réalisai soudain que Floriane n'était pas avec ses parents. Je l'avais vu partir il y a une demi-heure environ. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis. Je décidai d'aller à sa recherche. Je jetai ma cannette dans la poubelle après l'avoir fini et partis sur les pas de Floriane.**

 **Je sentis un regard plein de reproche sur mon dos. J'accélérai le pas. Il avait vraiment le don de mettre mal à l'aise lui...**

 **J'errai pendant un petit moment dans les longs couloirs de l'hôpital. Je ne savais pas vraiment où Floriane était ou même si elle était déjà retournée dans la salle d'attente ou non. Alors que j'allais revenir sur mes pas, je la vis enfin. Elle se tenait debout devant une grande baie vitrée. Son regard était perdu dans le vague. Elle sursauta lorsque je posai ma main sur son épaule.**

 **« - Retournons dans la salle d'attente, les médecins ne devraient plus tarder à nous donner des nouvelles » lui dis-je en souriant.**

 **Elle répondit faiblement à mon sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'attente. Les couloirs étaient complètement vides et étrangement obscurs. Je frissonnai. Ça faisait vraiment penser à un mauvais film d'horreur. Pas que j'avais la frousse, mais j'accélérai le pas. Après cinq minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin dans la salle d'attente et la lumière. Mon cour rata un battement quand je vis les médecins arriver en même temps que nous. Floriane et moi nous joignirent au groupe afin d'écouter.**

 **« -Vous êtes les parents de Kise pas vrai ? Ne vous en fait pas. Ses blessures ne sont que superficielles. Il est hors de danger. » Commença le premier médecin.**

 **Je soupirai de soulagement. Il va bien. Je regardai du coin de l'oeil Ahomine. Il était crispé et semblait en apnée. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et croisa les doigts.**

 **« -En ce qui concerne Alizée... » Il fit une pause et se frotta l'arrière de la tête.**

 **« -Elle a beaucoup de blessure grave. Nous avons réussi à stabiliser son état mais sa vie n'est pas hors de danger. »**

 **« -Et Midorima ? » Demanda Orianne d'une voix fébrile.**

 **Les deux médecins se regardèrent inquiet avant de baisser le regard et secouer la tête.**

 **« -Nous...Nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. »**

 **POV Alex**

 **« -Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour ça ? Puisque je te dis qu'il ne se doute de rien. »**

 **J'avançai ma main pour attraper son bras mais il se dégagea. Je m'assis sur le lit. Il était également assis sur le rebord du lit. Il avait l'air très préoccupé. Je détestais lorsqu'il était comme ça. Il faisait plus attention à ce qu'il le préoccupait qu'à moi.**

 **« -Yan.. »**

 **« -Cigarette » me coupa -t-il**

 **Je poussai un long soupir, signe de mon agacement. Je pivotai sur la gauche et tendis mon bras droit pour attraper le paquet de cigarette se trouvant sur la table de chevet. J'ouvris le paquet et l'approchai de ma bouche. Je pinçai une cigarette entre mes lèvres et lui tendis le paquet. Je pris ensuite le briquet et l'alluma. Je tournai la tête et Yanken alluma sa cigarette avec la mienne. Je pris une bouffée et repris.**

 **« -Yanken, laisse cette bande d'imbéciles de côté. Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à eux comme ça ? »**

 **Pour seule réponse, j'eus un regard noir. Je baissai les yeux et mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il se leva et se déplaça vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Je tirai de nouveau sur ma cigarette. Son comportement m'énervait au plus haut point. Il était avec moi mais il se préoccupait d'autres personnes. Je détestais ça.**

 **Je déposai ma cigarette sur le cendrier et me levai. Je m'avançai vers lui et entourai sa taille avec mes bras. Je reposai mon front sur son dos. Je reniflai son odeur. Cette odeur qui m'enivrait. Je glissai petit à petit mes mains vers son bas ventre. Il ne portait sur lui que son boxer. Et je trouvais que c'était trop. Alors que j'allais atteindre son intimité, il stoppa mes mains et se dégagea de mon emprise. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant parfois ! Il me poussa gentiment et alla vers le lit.**

 **« -Orianne a vu Morgane récemment. Elle va encore fourrer son nez partout... Elle devient encombrante. » maugréa -t-il**

 **« -Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux » M'empressai-je de répondre.**

 **Il arrêta de mettre sa chemise et me fixa. Je baissai immédiatement les yeux. Son regard était transperçant. Capable d'intimider n'importe qui. Il ricana. Il enfila son jean et avança vers moi. Je me serrai le plus possible contre le mur. Yanken était imprévisible. Même moi je le craignais. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et me tint le menton avec sa main gauche. Il approcha son visage de mon oreille.**

 **« -Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à rester à ta place. N'ai-je pas précisé à ton arriver que j'étais la SEULE personne à pouvoir s'occuper d'Orianne ? »**

 **Sa voix était grave et rauque. Il resserra ses doigts sur mon menton. Je grimaçai de douleur et hocha la tête. Il se redressa et me sourit avant de repartir vers le lit.**

 **« -Occupe-toi juste de l'autre débile. Il est étrangement proche d'Ahomine. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment cet enfoiré réagira lorsqu'il découvrira votre relation... »**

 **Il fit une pause et se mit à rire à pleine dents. Son rire faisait froid dans le dos. Il remit sa ceinture et ramassa son sac. Il s'avança vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter et de revenir sur ses pas.**

 **« -Finalement, j'ai bien une autre mission pour toi. Alizée. Apparemment, elle serait toujours vivante. Finis le travail. Mais pas maintenant. Attend encore quelques jours... Oh et, ça, c'est pour toi. »**

 **Il sortit de sa poche deux billets et les jeta sur le lit. Il tourna et les talons, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque la porte se referma, j'attrapai la lampe à côté de moi et la balançai contre le mur d'en face. Pour qui il me prenait lui ? Pour une pute ? Non mais je rêve ?! Je pris les deux billets dans ma main et les froissai. Cette Orianne... Je jurai de me débarrasser d'elle. Yanken était à moi. Je n'avais que faire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il demeurait mien. Et je ne laisserais personne me le prendre. Un sourire élargit mes lèvres. Bientôt elle ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.**

 **-Le lendemain-**

 **J'appuyai sur mon réveil pour l'éteindre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et m'étirai. J'ébouriffai mes cheveux. J'avais étrangement bien dormi. Je retirai la couverture de mes jambes et me levai. J'allai vers la cuisine pour me faire mon petit déjeuner. J'attrapai un bol dans l'étagère du dessus. Je le remplis de céréales et allai vers le salon. Je m'attablai et commençai à manger. Il y avait encore beaucoup de carton. Je soupirai. Cela m'énervait de devoir habiter ici. Surtout à côté de cet imbécile. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Kaba, Kada, Kagatruc. Bref, je m'en fous.**

 **Je repensai à la discussion d'hier entre Yanken et moi. Je serrai les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ? Rien. Moi je me décarcasse pour lui. Pourquoi ne voit-il qu'elle ? Elle n'a rien de spéciale. Je vaux cent fois mieux qu'elle... Je regardai mon bol de céréales. Cette connasse m'a coupé l'appétit. Je repris donc mon bol et le ramenai à la cuisine. Je soupirai en pensant à ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui. Je devrais sûrement consoler l'autre blaireau. Cependant, je devais tout d'abord trouver une excuse pour aller chez lui...**

 **L'idée me vint peu après ma douche. Je revins dans ma cuisine et jeta mon paquet de sucre. Je regardai l'heure. Il était dix heure trente. Parfais pour aller lui demander du sucre. Je mis mes chaussons et ouvris un peu plus mon décolleté. Je traversai le couloir et toquai à sa porte. Il m'ouvrit. Je dû prendre l'air surprise lorsque je vis sa mine très fatiguée. Ses yeux étaient enflés à force de pleurer. Quel pleurnichard ! Je lui souris et lui demandai ce qu'il se passait. Il m'invitait chez lui. Je le suivis. J'inspectai un peu les lieux. Quel mauvais goût. Mais franchement, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit toujours célibataire.**

 **Nous nous assîmes sur son canapé. Il me raconta l'histoire que je connaissais déjà. Je pris l'air surprise et dégoûté. Je versai même une larme lorsqu'il me dit que Midorima était mort. Honnêtement je méritais l'oscar de la meilleure actrice. Je le pris dans mes bras. Il pleura encore une fois en enfouissant sa tête dans mon coup. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il allait me mettre de la morve partout ce con ! Après quelques minutes, je lui relevai la tête et liai ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il se laissa faire. Ses mains descendirent vers mes hanches. Il m'allongea sur le canapé et s'attaqua à mon coup. Et voilà, c'est dans la poche.**

 **POV Ahomine**

 **Je pris une chaise pour amener dehors. Elle était inutilisable. Je respirai un bon coup et balayai la salle du regard. Il y avait encore toutes les traces de sang. On avait enlevé la moitié des chaises. Il en restait encore plusieurs. Riko aidait Orianne au niveau du bar. Elle était blême. Je lui avais pourtant demandé de rester chez elle mais elle avait insisté pour venir. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment la forcer. Je me dirigeai vers dehors. J'allongeai le bras pour ouvrir la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me pris l'arrête de la porte sur le front. Je me reculai de quelques pas en tenant mon front. Bordel ça fait mal.**

 **« -Quel est l'encu... »**

 **Je m'arrêtai de parler lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Je resserrai mes doigts sur la chaise que je tenais. Je soupirai et le doublai en évitant tout contact. Je l'entendis soupirer. J'accélérai le pas pour arriver dehors au plus vite. J'étouffais. Une fois à l'extérieur, je balançai la chaise. Je me retournai et assénai plusieurs coups de poing au mur. Le mur se fissura légèrement. Je continuai à marteler le mur.**

 **« -Putain... »**

 **Je tombai à genoux, essoufflé. Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue pour retenir mes larmes. Si elle mourrait, si elle ne survivait pas. Yanken était un homme mort. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je me relevai rapidement et essuyai les quelques gouttes qui s'étaient échappées. Je continuai à regarder le mur. Je serrai les dents. Je savais qui était le nouvel arrivant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas paraître faible devant ce crétin.**

 **« -Elle va se réveiller. Ne t 'inquiète pas. » dit-il**

 **Je serrai mes poings. Il soupira de nouveau et partit. Je levai la tête et le regardai disparaître au coin de la rue. Je frappai une dernière fois le mur et retournai à l'intérieur. Orianne Triait les chaises restantes. Je m'avançai vers elle et lui pris la chaise des mains gentiment. Elle me sourit et me remercia du regard avant de rejoindre Riko au bar. Je sentis un regard appuyé sur mon dos pendant que je remettais les chaises debout. Je savais que ce regard appartenait à Riko. Je fis mon possible pour l'ignorer. Mais quand elle s'y mettait...**

 **J'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction. Et voilà, j'allais passer à l'interrogatoire... J'examinai la chaise et la reposa.**

 **« -Vous vous êtes parlé ? Il sentait bizarre. Comment dire, il sentait l'homme... Tu sais, comme si... bah tu comprends » dit-elle**

 **« -Riko..pas maintenant » soupirai-je**

 **Elle fit la moue mais n'insista pas. Je n'étais pas en état pour ce genre de chose. J'étais venu aidé pour me changer les idées mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Alizée. J'aurais dû être avec elle. Je savais qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à elle. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais pourquoi avoir épargné Orianne ? Et pourquoi s'être attaqué comme ça à Kise ? Quelque chose clochait. C'était contre les pratiques de Yanken. Ce mec était certes le plus grand des enfoirés mais il n'attaquait que ceux qui avaient un problème avec lui. Généralement il demandait à ceux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui de partir ou alors il les assomait. Mais là, Kise avait reçu des coups de couteaux. Et je ne donne pas chère de Floriane si Alizée n'avait pas été là..**

 **Il fallait que j'aille enquêter plus tard. Et puis Alex... Je serrai les dents. Rien que de repenser à cette garce me donnait la nausée. Juste parce que Yanken s'en sert pour relâcher la pression et qu'elle sait se battre, elle pense être importante à ses yeux. Je ricanai un peu. Yanken n'a ni fois ni lois. Une fois que tu ne lui sers plus, adieu. C'est pour ça qu'on est parti. Je tournai la tête pour regarder Orianne. Elle parlait à Riko et semblait aller mieux. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Yanken s'intéressait fortement à elle. Cela risquerait d'être dangereux de la laisser toute seule. Elle devrait aller vivre chez Riko, le temps que tout se calme, si ça se calmera un jour.**

 **La clochette de la porte sonna, indiquant que quelqu'un entrait. Je me mis immédiatement sur mes gardes. Je me détendis lorsque je reconnu Laurine. Elle se précipita vers Orianne et la serra dans ses bras. Je souris à cette vision. Orianne était très forte, mais là elle ne pouvait tout supporter toute seule. Midorima était comme son frère. Je m'approchai d'elles. Laurine lâcha Orianne et ce fût mon tour. Je lui rendis son câlin avec plaisir. Elle demanda des nouvelles de Tetsu et Floriane. J'haussais les épaules. Ils devaient sûrement être chez eux, ou à l'hôpital avec Kise. Pour être honnête, je m'en fichais un peu de comment ils allaient.**

 **« -Ahomine ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça. » s'écria Riko**

 **Je levai les yeux au ciel. D'accord c'était méchant mais c'était la vérité.**

 **« -Pour l'instant ma seule préoccupation est Alizée. Et puis, il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'eux. Kise n'a pas eu des blessures que superficiels par hasard. » Répondis-je en retournant aux chaises.**

 **Un silence remplis la salle. Elles savaient que j'avais raison. Ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un avertissement. Même si au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas qu'un simple avertissement. Yanken considérait peut-être déjà Bakagami et les autres comme des ennemies. Je priais que ça ne soit pas le cas. Sinon, j'allais devoir me coltiner cet imbécile à longueur de journée. Il m'agaçait terriblement. Il est stupide, maladroit, glouton, capricieux, immature... Il a tous les défauts du monde. Alors... pourquoi est-ce que je pense toujours à lui ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Cependant, les mots de Riko résonnaient dans ma tête. Il sentait l'homme ? Elle sous entendait qu'il l'avait fait ? Je serrai mon T-shirt au niveau de ma poitrine. Je martyrisai ma lèvre inférieure. Je secouai la tête. J'ignorai la douleur et continuai à trier les chaises. Mais avec qui a -t-il pu...**

 **« -Ahomine ! »**

 **Je sursautai. Je me retournai pour faire face à trois visage surpris. Je soupirai. Je déposai la chaise que je tenais et les rejoignis près du bar. Orianne me regarda, inquiète. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Elle fit une petite moue mais n'insista pas. Je ne compris pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Elles avaient toutes l'air préoccupées. Je pris une chaise haute utilisable et m'assis, attendant que l'une d'entre elles se décident.**

 **« -J'ai localisé Alex. » commença Laurine**

 **Je me crispai.**

 **« -C'est la voisine de.. Kagami » lâcha Orianne**

 **J'haussai un sourcil. La voisine de Kagami ? Et merde... qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? Je savais que c'était Yanken qui avait mis Alex à côté de Kagami. Mais pourquoi ? Je comprenais de moins en moins à ce que Yanken faisait et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Soudain un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais j'avais l'impression que Kagami était en danger. Je ne pouvais expliquer cette impression. Je croisai le regard d'Orianne. Elle me sourit et hocha la tête. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me précipiter dehors.**

 **Je courus aussi vite que je pus. Je n'avais pas le temps de me demander pourquoi je courais pour sauver ce crétin. Cependant, j'avais déjà vu Alex à l'œuvre et je savais de quoi elle était capable. Surtout si c'était un ordre de Yanken. Elle était persuadée que Yanken était à elle et qu'elle était celle qui tirait les ficelles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bête. Je tournai à droite dans un coin d'une rue. Il m'avait une fois indiqué vaguement où il habitait. Je ne l'avais écouté qu'à moitié. Mes jambes couraient toutes seules. Comme si mon corps réagissait indépendamment de mon cerveau. C'était une sensation bizarre.**

 **Je m'arrêtais enfin. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans son quartier. Cependant, je ne savais pas où il habitait exactement. Je m'avançais un peu plus dans le quartier, regardant de droite à gauche. Mon cœur battait rapidement. Un peu trop rapidement. C'était à cause de la course. Oui de la course. Je me tapotai la poitrine dans l'espoir de calmer les battements. J'aperçus soudain la silhouette familière et les cheveux de couleurs si reconnaissable. Sans le vouloir, un sourire déforma mon visage. Je voulus l'appeler lorsque je vis une deuxième silhouette familière. Je me cachai derrière un buisson. Alors c'était vrai, Alex vivait bien à côté de Kagami. Je me relevai légèrement et regardai. Elle lui tenait la main. Mon cœur rata un battement. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage de celui de Kagami. Ce dernier leva sa main pour la mettre sur la joue d'Alex.**

 **Je me baissai lentement. Une douleur indescriptible apparu soudain dans ma poitrine. Je grimaçai. Alors je l'avais perdu lui aussi ? Je voulus regarder encore mais ma poitrine me faisait trop souffrir. Je pris mon visage dans mes mains. Alizée avait raison. Je l'aimais.**

 **POV Akashi**

 **Je regardais son corps inanimé sur le lit d'hôpital. Ma poitrine me faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Mais c'était de sa faute. Pourquoi les avait-elle protégés ? Je ne la comprenais pas. Elle avait choisi de suivre Ahomine alors que Yanken l'adorait. Ils nous avaient trahis. Ils m'avaient trahi. Je me mordis la langue. Yanken m'avait interdit de prendre part à la descente de la veille. Cette interdiction m'avait mis en colère. Doutait-il de moi ? J'étais son homme le plus fidèle. Son bras droit. Le fait qu'il doute de moi m'énervait. Peut-être... peut-être était-il au courant de mes sentiments ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Alors c'était pour ça l'interdiction. Il avait peur que je ne puisse la toucher. Un sourire élargit mes lèvres. De toute façon, j'avais déjà fait mon choix. Je me penchai vers elle.**

 **« -Désolé Alizée. Tu as fait ton choix, j'ai fait le mien. » Je lui baisai le front.**

 **Je lui pris la main et l'embrassai. La douleur s'intensifia. Je serrai les dents. Alizée avait toujours été ma faiblesse. Depuis le jour où elle était arrivée, je m'étais juré de la protéger. Cependant, aujourd'hui je ne pouvais plus respecter ma promesse. Je sentis des larmes monter. Je me mordis la langue plus fort pour les empêcher de tomber. Je la regardai encore une fois. Son visage était boursouflé. Elle avait des hématomes partout sur le corps. Son bras gauche et sa jambe droite était dans un plâtre. Elle devait également avoir plusieurs côtes cassées. Je fermai les yeux et respirai profondément. Je voulais attraper la personne qui avait fait ça et la briser. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire.**

 **« -Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé. Alors... s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à te tuer. »**

 **Après ces paroles, je tournai les talons et sortit de la chambre. Je remis ma capuche et mon masque. Je n'avais pas le droit devenir ici. Si on me voyait, Yanken serait hors de lui et je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Il n'y avait cependant aucune raison qu'il soit mis au courant. J'étais craint par tout le monde. Ils savaient que s'ils parlaient, j'allais savoir qui avait parlé et la personne m'ayant dénoncé serait morte. J'assumais totalement ce côté du monde dans lequel je vivais. Si tu merdes, je te tue. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je sortis de l'hôpital. Je regardai aux alentours. Quatre. Il y avait quatre personnes du groupe à m'épier.**

 **Je fis mine de ne rien voir et tournai à gauche. Ils me faisaient rire à être aussi mauvais. Franchement, on ne les entraîne plus comme avant. Je tournai une deuxième fois à gauche dans une impasse. Je m'engouffrais ensuite dans une petite ruelle adjacente et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, des voix et des pas s'approchèrent. Tsk. Amateurs. L'un des quatre vint vers la ruelle. Je l'attrapai, mis ma main sur sa nuque et poussai violemment son visage contre le mur. Je donnai ensuite un coup de pied dans son genou, au cas où le mur ne lui aurait pas suffi.**

 **J'entendis un petit bruissement. Je me baissai pour éviter le coup de pied. Je lui attrapai la jambe et la frappa à l'arrière du genou. Un bruit d'os brisés se fit entendre suivit d'un cri strident. Je soupirai.**

 **« -Ça va, c'est qu'un genou. C'est pas la mort. » dis-je, blasé**

 **Vraiment. Plus douillet qu'eux tu meurs. Je bloquai une main arrivant sur le côté. Je baillai. Ennuyeux. Je serrai mon emprise. Mon adversaire se baissai lentement sur ses genoux. Je m'accroupis en face de lui et bloqua le pied du dernier avec ma main libre. Je soupirai une énième fois. D'un coup sec, je tordis le bras de l'adversaire. Pendant qu'il se tordait de douleur par terre, je me relevai en tenant toujours le dernier par la jambe. Je regardai son entre jambe. Il n'avait pas l'air très aidé par la nature... Je lançai ma jambe en plein dans son entre jambe. Il cracha de la salive et tomba à terre. Je souris fièrement en regardant les quatre hommes au sol.**

 **« -Putain ! Je vais te tuer ! »**

 **Je regardai en direction de la voix. C'était celui à qui j'avais cassé le bras. Je levai les yeux au ciel.**

 **« -Ta gueule »**

 **Un coup de pied au visage le fis taire. Je m'accroupis devant lui. Je lui pris les cheveux et les tirait pour soulever son visage. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais c'est... Je me relevai. Je serrai les poings.**

 **« -L'enfoiré... »**

 **Je tournai les talons pour sortir de la rue. Alors que j'étais près de la sortie, je me stoppai. Une silhouette que je détestais tant passa devant moi. Ahomine ? J'allais le suivre lorsque je l'entendis renifler. Il pleurait ? Ahomine pleurer ? Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça ? Je sortis de ma poche un paquet de cigarette. J'en pris une et la portai à ma bouche. Je tata mes autres poches à la recherche de mon briquet. Enfin, Ahomine attendra. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter que ce connard. J'allumai ma cigarette et sortis de la cigarette. Je sentis une violente douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne.**

 **Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je balayai la pièce autour de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi étais-je dans cette salle ? Je tentai de me mettre debout mais une vive douleur au genoux et à la cheville me rabattit au sol. Je sentis alors des chaînes autour de mes poignets. Je regardai encore une fois autour de moi dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un. Mais j'étais seul. Depuis quand on laissait quelqu'un seul dans cette salle. Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me lever. Ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur, je réussis à me tenir debout. Je ne comprenais rien. La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup.**

 **« -Tiens, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée. »**

 **« -Y..Yanken ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je**

 **Il s'avança vers moi. Il me fixait droit dans les yeux. Je soutenais son regard. Je savais que j'allais le regretter mais je m'en fichais. Pourquoi m'avait-il mis ici ? Il donna un coup de pied sur mon genou blessé. Je poussai un cri de douleur et retombai à terre. Il s'accroupit devant moi et tira mes cheveux vers l'arrière. Je grimaçais de douleur. Je n'y comprenais rien. Il me sourit. Je frissonnai. Je connaissais que trop bien ce sourire. Il me frappa violemment la tête. Je crus un moment que j'allais retomber dans les pommes. Je secouai ma tête et cracha le sang qui avait apparu dans ma bouche. Je relevai la tête et jetai un regard noir à Yanken.**

 **« -Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses me trahir. Toi. » Dit-il d'un ton banal.**

 **J'avalai ma salive. Je ne l'avais pas trahi. Je n'avais rien fait ! Il tourna les talons. Plusieurs hommes entrèrent dans la salle. Je les reconnus tous. Je les avais tous torturé ou blessé un membre de leur famille. Je baissai la tête. J'admettais ma défaite. J'étais un homme mort.**

 **« -Tuez le. »**


	7. quand le choix n'est plus là

POV Ahomine

J'accélérai le pas. Je me frottai le visage et essuyai une larme sur ma joue. J'étais en colère. Pas contre lui, contre moi. Depuis quand je pleurais pour quelqu'un moi? Surtout pour un crétin comme lui. Je m'arrêtai un instant et ébouriffai mes cheveux. La scène se répétait et se re-répétait dans ma tête, encore et encore. Depuis ma naissance, toutes les parties de mon corps avaient été blessées, j'avais connu toutes les douleurs possibles et inimaginable. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. La douleur que je ressentais m'étais inconnu et je détestais ça.

Je me retrouvai bientôt devant le grand immeuble blanc. Je m'avançai et y entrai. Je saluai brièvement la réceptionniste et m'engouffrai dans le couloir. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur. Après quelques mètres, je tournai à gauche et pris des escaliers. Je les montai quatre par quatre jusqu'au troisième étage. Une foi arrivé, je m'étais aperçu que mon cœur battait un peu trop vite. Il fallait vraiment que me remette au sport. Cela faisait un bail que je n'en avais plus fais.

Je m'avançai dans le couloir et entendis mon nom. Je voulu me retourner puis je reconnu la voix et leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de marcher. Qu'est-ce que Murasakibara fait là ? Je soupirai. En fait, je n'en avais rien à carrer. Il insista encore un peu puis s'arrêta. Je m'arrêtai devant la bonne porte et pris une profonde inspiration. Je priai pour qu'elle ne remarque rien. Mais bon, c'était peine perdu. Alizée était un vrai radar à émotion. Rien qu'en regardant une personne elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Je frissonnai. Flippant.

Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et ouvris brusquement la porte, ce qui fit sursauter mon amie. Elle me lança un regard noir. Je m'assis sur la chaise à droite de son lit. Lorsque je levai la tête pour que mon regard croise le sien, elle me toisait déjà du regard. Je soupirai en fermant les yeux et secouai la tête pour lui faire signe de ne rien demander. Je voulais juste penser à autre chose. Je l'entendis prendre une inspiration.

-"Qui c'est?"

-"hein?"

-"Qui est avec Kagami? Je ne suis pas bête tu sais. J'avais remarqué ta soudaine attirance pour lui. Donc je te demande qui t'a devancé et s'est mis avec lui."

Sa dernière phrase réveilla une vive douleur dans ma poitrine que je tentai de cacher tant bien que mal. Le fait qu'elle réussissait à toujours tout deviner comme ça restait un mystère pour moi. Cette fille était terrifiante... Néanmoins, je restai muet. Pas que je ne voulais rien lui dire, mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge dans laquelle une sorte de nœud s'était formé. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi mon corps réagissait ainsi. Enfin si mais je ne voulais pas comprendre.

-"Tu veux que je devine?... Très bien. C'est Alex, pas vrai?"

A la seconde même où elle prononça son nom je relevai la tête. Sorcière.. Je soupirai et hochai la tête. Après quelques secondes, je fronçai les sourcils. Nan mais comment elle a deviné ?

-"C'est très simple. Akashi est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Je faisais semblant de dormir. Mais il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait tilter : Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer. Peut-être que je me fais simplement des idées mais je pense que Yanken va bouger. Ce qui s'est passé chez Orianne n'était qu'un avertissement et un moyen de nous disperser."

Face à mon incompréhension, elle leva les yeux au ciel et précisa.

-"Même si tu ne l'admettras jamais, on s'était fait de nouveaux amis. Avec ce qui est passé on ne peut plus rester avec eux. Orianne vient de perdre Midorima, on doit également la laisser en dehors de tout ça et il en va de même pour Laurine. On est tout seul Ahomine. Il va bientôt agir."

Je me frottai le visage. Quelle merde... Il fallait que j'agisse rapidement. Yanken n'était pas du genre à retenir ses coups, surtout envers ses ennemis. Le petit incident chez Orianne n'était qu'insignifiant par rapport à ce que Yanken était capable de faire. Je savais, je l'avais déjà vu à l'œuvre. Cependant quelque chose me dérangeait dans tout ça. C'était Akashi qui avait organisé la descente au bar. Or Akashi ne touchait jamais aux personnes n'étant pas impliquées. Midorima était neutre. Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? J'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Je levai les yeux vers Alizée. Nous nous comprîmes silencieusement. Je savais qu'elle n'approuvait pas mais nous n'avions plus le choix.

Je me levai de la chaise et lui ébouriffai les cheveux avant de sortir. J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches et marchai dans les couloirs. Alors que j'approchais des escaliers, une porte à ma gauche s'ouvrit brusquement. Un couple dans la quarantaine en sortit. Ils paraissaient plutôt en colère. J'haussai les épaules et continua ma route, un peu las. Tous ces problèmes commençaient à me gonfler sérieusement. En même temps, Yanken n'allait pas nous laisser nous en tirer comme ça. Un sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres. Ça allait bouger en ville.

J'arrivai dans le hall et me dirigea vers les portes automatiques. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent laissant entrer la dernière personne que je voulais voir. Takao Kazunari. C'était le meilleur ami de Midorima. Connaissant mon passé avec Yanken, il m'avait demandé de protéger son ami. Inutile de préciser que c'était raté. M'apercevant, il accéléra le pas vers moi. Son bras droit se leva. Je m'arrêtai et ferma les yeux. Un crochet du droit.

Une foi à terre, je me tins la mâchoire. C'est qu'il savait frapper ! Je levai la tête et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Les siens étaient pleins de colère. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je balayai les alentour du regard. Les infirmières et les patients et visiteurs nous regardaient tous. Ils fixaient Kazunari dans l'attente d'un nouveau geste. Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Le connaissant, je devrais déjà être en sang à l'heure qu'il est. Il me tendit la main. Je haussai les sourcils et le regarda en lui prenant la main. Il m'aida à me relever.

-ça s'était pour ne pas avoir tenu parole."

-"... Euh.. tu n'es pas censé être furax contre moi? Genre une envie de me tuer ?"

-"Orianne m'a tout dis. Même si tu avais été là, il serait quand même mort, et toi aussi."

Je le toisai du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Avant que je ne puisse lui demander quoique ce soit, il tourna les talons et avança vers la sortie. J'hésitai quelques secondes puis le suivis. De toute façon, nous allions au même endroit. J'avais pour la première fois rencontré Kazunari au street basket. J'étais toujours avec Yanken à ce moment. Je l'avais battu en 1 contre 1. Aujourd'hui encore il ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Puis on avait su par Orianne que Midorima et lui était meilleurs amis. En fait, Midorima était sorti avec sa sœur avant que la maladie l'emporte.

Nous tournâmes à droite dans une petite ruelle. L'endroit où nous nous dirigions n'étaient pas très loin de l'hôpital. Il existait plusieurs endroits où le street basket se pratiquait, quatre pour être précis. Le premier se trouvait un peu en recul de la ville, dans une des banlieues de l'ouest. C'était un terrain ouvert. Personne n'y allait car son accès était difficile et c'était là qu'un psychopathe avait tuer ses 21 victimes. Seuls les plus fous y jouaient.

Le second était en plein centre-ville. Cependant, il était situé sur le toit d'un immeuble délabré. Il était le plus fréquenté, surtout pas les yamakazis aimant le basket. A plusieurs reprises la police avait tenté de les déloger mais en vain. De plus, à chaque fois que la mairie voulait détruire l'immeuble, les street basketteurs utilisant ce terrain sabotaient le projet. Du coup, la mairie avait abandonné le projet de démolition. De plus, ils ne gênaient pas vraiment, à part lors de rencontre de nuit.

Le troisième terrain était le plus fréquenté et le plus productif. Il était situé à l'entrée de Shibuya. C'était un terrain normal. Une vraie organisation s'était créée autour de ce terrain. Entre les paris et les rencontres organisées, il y avait pas mal d'argent à se faire. D'ailleurs, dès qu'on avait des problèmes d'argent, c'était ici qu'Alizée et moi nous renflouions nos poches. Le seul problème était qu'il fallait réserver le terrain auprès des organisateurs pour pouvoir jouer. Bien sûr, certaines personnes passaient avant les autres.

Enfin, le quatrième terrain était situé près de l'hôpital, à l'entrée sud du centre ville. Malgré le fait qu'il soit connu, ce terrain n'était pas beaucoup utilisé. Et pour cause, il ne fonctionnait pas comme les autres. Il appartenait à Morgane. Elle et ses fouines avaient leurs propres règles. Généralement, lorsque tu allais dans ce terrain, c'était pour avoir des informations. Sois tu payais, sois tu jouais. Mais ce n'était pas un jeu habituel. Si tu gagnais, Morgane te donnais les informations que tu voulais. Mais si tu perdais, tu étais à sa merci. Avant chaque match, elle faisait tourner une roue avec des couleurs. A chaque couleur correspondait ce qu'elle allait faire si tu perdais. Ce terrain était le dernier espoir.

Nous tournâmes dans une autre petite ruelle. Après quelques mètres, nous descendîmes plusieurs marches jusqu'à une porte que nous ouvrîmes. Ensuite, il fallut descendre encore quelques marches. Nous arrivâmes enfin au terrain. Il ressemblait à tous les autres terrains à l'exception de l'obscurité. En effet, Morgane ne voulait pas payer l'électricité. Elle prenait donc sur une personne de l'immeuble qui ne se doutait de rien. Mais pour que cette personne continue à ne se douter de rien, le terrain était à peine éclairé.

Mes yeux mirent plusieurs secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Une fois habitué, je regardai autour de moi. Je vis une silhouette assez reconnaissable. Elle se tenait debout mais pencher vers l'avant. Ses deux bras faisaient un mouvement balancier avant/arrière répétitivement. Nous nous approchâmes juste assez pour que l'on remarque nôtre présence. La silhouette se retourna vers nous et fit signe à quelqu'un de prendre quelque chose derrière elle. Deux hommes sortirent de la pénombre et coururent vers la silhouette. La chose qu'ils devaient prendre semblait volumineuse. Il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un corps. Les deux hommes passèrent devant nous et nous vîmes la pauvre victime. Elle avait la tête complètement défoncée.

-"Ahomine ! Kazunari. Quel plaisir !"

La silhouette se rapprocha de nous. C'était Morgane, évidemment. Nous la saluâmes en retour. Elle avait du sang plein la chemise et plusieurs gouttes éparpillées sur le visage. Un autre homme s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main. Elle y déposa une clé à molette, imprégnée de sang. Ni Kazunari ni moi ne flanchèrent. Nous étions trop habitués à voir ce genre de spectacle. Morgane se déplaça ensuite vers un canapé et pris un mouchoir puis s'essuya la tête avec. Avec un sourire assez perturbant, elle poussa la roue vers la lumière. J'échangeai un regard avec Kazunari. Nous devions décider qui allait tourner la roue en premier. Sans trop savoir comment, je fus le premier à m'avancer. J'attrapai un bout de la roue et abattus sèchement la main. La roue tourna rapidement puis de plus en plus lentement avant de s'arrêter.

-"Yaaay ! C'est rouge ! Ah, ça faisait longtemps ! Le rouge c'est l'écorchement..."

POV Yanken

-"Yanken ! Pourquoi as-tu laissé Akashi en vie ? Hein ? Ce n'est qu'un traitre !"

Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration pour ne pas m'emporter. A peine était-elle entrée dans la salle que je sentais ma patience s'affaiblir. Pourquoi m'étais-je associé à elle. J'ouvris les yeux et posai mon verre sur le bureau. De toute façon, j'en avais presque finis avec elle. Il fallait simplement qu'elle fasse en sorte que l'imbécile déteste Daiki. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte, elle reprit ses reproches. Je pense que ma plus belle erreur était d'avoir couché avec elle. Elle pensait que je l'aimais. Quelle idiote.

Avant de franchir la porte, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je mis ma main dans ma poche et le pris. Le message venait de l'une de mes fouines. Je soupirai en le lisant. Le plan allait changer. Heureusement que je ne l'avais pas tué. Je poussai assez brusquement Alex pour qu'elle dégage de devant la porte. Elle continuait à me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas tué Akashi et me donnait pleins d'exemple prouvant sa soi-disant traitrise. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas me défouler sur elle. Je ne frappais que rarement les filles. Elles sont trop faibles, elles ne m'intéressaient pas.

Je la dépassai donc et marchai jusqu'aux escaliers que je descendis. Alex me suivait toujours. Une fois en bas, je m'arrêtais un instant pour sortir une cigarette. Le parasite me suivant me la pris des mains. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Ma patience arrivait à son terme. D'un geste sec et rapide, je lui attrapai le coup et la plaquai contre le mur. Je serrai mes doigts assez fort pour qu'elle ait mal mais pas assez pour l'étouffer. J'avais encore besoin d'elle. J'approchai ma tête de la sienne et m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

-"Seijuro est simplement allez voir Alizée. Je ne lui avais pas interdit de le faire. Il a tué Midorima comme je le lui avais demandé. Toi par contre, n'étais-tu pas censé faire en sorte que ce Kagami haïsse Daiki?"

-"C..c'est en cours... Lâche moi, tu me fais mal !"

Je décollai légèrement sa tête du mur puis la rabattue violemment.

-"Ne me donnes pas d'ordre. Kagami est en train de chercher Daiki. Et il ne semble pas le détester." Je la relâchais. Elle tomba à genoux et se tint la gorge. "Dépêche-toi de retrouver cet imbécile et remplis ta mission. Sinon, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre."

Elle hochait la tête. Elle respirait assez bruyamment. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Voilà pourquoi je détestais frapper les filles. Après un simple petit coup c'était déjà finit. Comment s'amuser ? Je tournai les talons et sortis une autre cigarette. Je me stoppai un instant pour l'allumer. Je tirai une bouffée et repensai au message reçu plus tôt.

 _De : n°32_

 _A : Yanken_

 _Message :Ahomine, T4 info 3654-1_

Ce message provenait d'une de mes fouines. T4 signifiait Terrain quatre. Le numéro de l'info spécifiait le genre d'information qu'il voulait. Pour faciliter le travail des fouines pour mon réseau d'information, j'avais instauré une sorte de code. Les informations étaient numérotées en fonction de leur importance puis de leur contenu. On utilisait les numéros allant de 1 à 100 pour l'importance, 1 étant l'information la plus importante. Puis chaque action préparée par mes soins avait un numéro attribué. La dernière en date était la descente chez Orianne. Et Daiki voulait des informations sur cette descente.

Je ne pouvais retenir un petit rire. On allait enfin se revoir. Depuis le jour où il était parti avec Alizée, je m'étais juré de le faire payer. Mon but était presque atteint. Ils allaient finir tous seuls et haïs de tous. Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de venir me voir. A ce moment-là je les tuerais. De toute façon, qui se souciera d'eux ? Ils n'ont que l'un et l'autre. Pas de famille, pas d'amis.. Ils ne seront que deux humains en moins sur Terre. Pas une grande perte.

Je marchais d'un pas las dans le couloir assez sombre. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé. Le travail devenant de plus en plus ennuyant. Un peu trop même. Pour passer le temps, je prenais un SDF au hasard et m'amusais avec lui. J'essayais de ne pas prendre un trop saoul ou trop vieux. Plus ils se débattaient et meilleur le plaisir était. Beaucoup de gens me qualifiaient de psychopathe. Je ne me considérais pas comme tel. Qui n'avait jamais voulu tuer quelqu'un? Qui n'avait jamais eu envie de tabasser une quelconque personne sans raison, juste pour se défouler ? Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul. Cependant, comparé à ses lâches, je n'avais pas peur de sauter le pas et de contenter mes envies. Pourquoi serai-je le seul psychopathe juste parce que moi je passe à l'acte? Sinon, tous ceux qui ont ces idées devraient être considéré comme des psychopathe.

Je tournai à droite et continuai dans un petit couloir donnant sur une unique porte. Je m'arrêtai devant et finis tranquillement ma cigarette. Je la laissai ensuite tomber par terre et l'écrasai avec le pied. J'ouvris la porte et alluma la lumière. Un râle provenant du centre de la pièce me fit sourire. Je regardai un instant l'homme se tenant assis sur une chaise face à moi. Il avait la tête baissée. Le bruit du sang coulant goutte à goutte sur le sol me fit frémir. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Que ce bruit était jouissant !

J'attrapai une chaise sur le côté et la traînai jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Je la positionnai face à moi et m'assis à califourchon dessus en appuyant mes bras sur le dossier. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté. Il semblait mort, même si je l'entendais respirer avec peine. Il releva doucement la tête. Son œil droit était fermé. Il était tant gonflé qu'on pouvait penser qu'il avait une maladie. Son nez avait une drôle de forme. Peut être était-il cassé? Bah, on s'en fiche. Ses bras étaient attachés derrière son dos mais on pouvait aisément deviner qu'eux aussi étaient cassé. Voilà ce que j'aimais chez les hommes. On pouvait y aller fort et ils résistaient toujours. Avec eux on pouvait s'amuser. Je soupirai. Cela me faisait quand pitié d'avoir dû en arriver là avec lui. Il était mon bras droit depuis que Daiki était parti.

-"Seijuro, Seijuro, Seijuro... Tu sais pourquoi tu es comme ça pas vrai?"

Il secoua la tête doucement. Je tendis ma main et lui attrapai le menton que serrai et bougeai de gauche à droite. A son cri étouffé je compris qu'il avait également la mâchoire cassée. J'hochai la tête de satisfaction. J'y étais allé plus fort que je ne le pensais... Pas mal...

-"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es allé voir Alizée à L'hôpital. Je ne te l'avais pas interdit. Par contre, avoir donner des informations cruciales, ça c'est plus embêtant... Allons ne sois pas si surpris que ça. Je savais que tu allais la voir donc j'ai mis un micro sur toi. Je me suis déjà fait trahir une fois, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'une deuxième trahison. Bien que la tienne soit involontaire. Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer ce sont bien tes mots?"

Je tendis une nouvelle fois ma main et lui attrapai les cheveux que je tirai vers moi pour rapprocher sa tête de la mienne.

-"Ne connais-tu donc pas notre chère amie? As-tu déjà oublié son sens de la déduction?" Je repoussai sa tête violemment et me levai. "Elle a deviné que je préparai autre chose de plus grand. Et maintenant Daiki est partit demander des informations à Morgane. Cependant, tu peux te racheter. Kise Ryota. C'est un des rescapés de la petite descente. Va et finis le travail. Alex ne va pas assez vite. Il faut que Kagami haïsse Daiki coûte que coûte. Est-ce clair ?"

Seijuro hocha la tête. Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres. C'est fou comme l'être humain peut être bête. Après s'être fait tabasser de la sorte, il acceptait toujours de bosser pour moi. Je tournai les talons et pris mon téléphone. Je cherchais quelques secondes le bon numéro et lui envoya un message lui demandant de venir soigner ce pauvre Akashi. Cette personne était un médecin d'un hôpital m'appartenant. Enfin il ne m'appartenait pas vraiment mais avec toutes les personnes que je payais, nous pouvions dire qu'il était à moi. La seule condition était d'avoir un médecin libre en permanence.

J'ouvris la porte et sortis. Je pris une grande inspiration. Cette vue m'avait donné envie de me défouler un peu. Je marchai rapidement vers la fin de ce couloir et pris à droite, en direction de la sortie. Je fis signe à deux gars plantés dans l'entrée de me suivre. On allait partir à la chasse. Mon terrain de prédilection était le centre-ville. Il grouillait de SDF voulant avoir de l'argent. Ces immondes choses sales mendiant me dégoûtaient au plus haut point. Mais bon, ce qui avait de bien avec eux était que quand un disparaissait personne ne s'en préoccupait.

J'errai dans les rues du centre-ville à la recherche d'une proie avec qui jouer. C'était en fin d'après-midi. Il devait être dix-sept heures ou un peu plus. Les rues étaient bondées. J'aimais sortir lorsqu'il y avait foule. Les gens, surtout les filles se retournaient sur mon chemin. Même si mon gang était connu, personne ne connaissait ma tête. Je passais donc inaperçu, enfin sans compté ce truc que les filles me trouvaient. Je n'étais pas spécialement beau mais je devais admettre que mon corps était pas mal. De plus, les filles me parlaient souvent d'une aura que je dégageais...

Nous tournâmes dans une petite ruelle dans l'espoir de trouver un ou deux SDF. Seulement, la ruelle était vide. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais lorsque j'entendis des voix. Elles se disputaient assez fort. Il y avait une fille et un homme. Je haussai les épaules et tournai les talons. J'entendis ensuite un bruit sourd. Comme si quelqu'un avait heurté quelque chose. Je me retournai et vis effectivement quelqu'un contre les poubelles. Une fille sortit alors de d'une ruelle perpendiculaire. Elle s'avança vers l'autre personne et le prit par le col avant de le soulever. En y regardant de plus près, la personne devait peser dans les 90kg. Cela m'impressionna qu'une telle fille puisse soulever quelqu'un comme ça. Elle lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille puis lui prit un truc des mains.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je demandai au deux zigotos que me suivaient de s'en aller. J'allais m'amuser autrement. Elle tourna les talons et repartit dans la ruelle d'où elle venait. Je m'empressai de la rejoindre. Une fois dans la ruelle, je pus la voir d'un peu plus près. Elle s'était accroupis et cherchait quelque chose dans son sac. Elle n'avait pas l'air très grande, plutôt fine et européenne. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Les européennes étaient les meilleures. Cependant, elle devait vivre ici depuis un petit moment. La voix féminine que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure parlais parfaitement bien le japonais. Après quelques secondes à la regarder, je me décidai à l'aborder.

-"Hey !"

Elle se retourna vers moi, me regarda de haut en bas puis retourna à ses préoccupations. Je grinçai des dents. Je détestais être ignorer. De plus, elle n'était pas si belle que ça. Mais bon, elle fera l'affaire. Je soupirai assez bruyamment pour qu'elle l'entende et qu'elle comprenne que je voulais qu'elle me remarque. Elle poussa également un soupir en réponse au mien mais ne dédaigna toujours pas me parler. Je haussai les sourcils. S'était la première fois qu'une fille refusait de me parler. Normalement, elles étaient toutes à mes pieds. Mais j'aimais bien cette petite résistance. Je m'avançai de quelques pas et m'accroupis devant elle. J'approchai ma main de son visage et lui fis une pichenette sur le front.

-"Ouch ! ... Euh.. Tu veux quoi?"

Un petit rire m'échappa. Sa tête était assez drôle. J'appuyai mes coudes sur mes cuisses et posa ma tête dans mes mains. Je lui fis l'un des sourires qui faisaient craquer les filles. Lorsque j'avais une fille en vue, elle finissait toujours dans mon lit. Et celle là n'allait pas y échapper. Néanmoins je sentais qu'elle était un peu différente des autres. Du coup, je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

-"Tu as une sacrée force" Lui dis-je pour la complimenter tout en gardant mon sourire.

-"Yep, pour mieux repousser les gens dans ton genre"

Elle me rendit mon sourire, ce qui effaça le mien. Les gens de mon genre. Je passai ma main dans ma nuque et souris. Décidément, elle serait difficile à avoir. Mais tant mieux. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé avec ça. De toute façon, même si je ne l'avais pas aujourd'hui, je finirais par l'avoir un jour ou l'autre. Je fis une moue que je savais mignonne. Elle me regarda et serra les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Et voilà, le plus dur était fait. Elle se leva et partit sans même dire un mot. Je soupirai puis me levai avant de la rejoindre. Je m'apprêtais à lui parler lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

-"Yanken, Ahomine a eu l'information. Et il sait également pour Kise. Je ne sais pas comment mais il l'a su."

Je fermai les yeux et me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Le petit enculé... Encore une fois j'avais encore eu confiance en la mauvaise personne. Seijuro... Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

-"Très bien. Retrouver Seijuro et tue le. Sinon, ta fille aura bientôt 13 ans. N'est-ce pas? Oh et charge toi de l'autre... Oh en fait non. Laisse-moi le plaisir de tuer le traitre. Mais retrouve-le."

J'éteignis mon téléphone et le remis dans ma poche. Je regardais dans la rue. Un sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres. Elle m'avait attendu. Ce serait peut-être plus facile que prévu avec elle. Je m'avançai vers elle et me rendis compte qu'elle parlait également au téléphone. J'attendis qu'elle ait finit puis ouvris la bouche pour parler mais elle m'ignora encore une fois et marcha en direction de la rue principale. Je courus pour la rattraper et lui pris la main un peu trop fort. Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir mal.

-"Donne-moi au moins ton numéro." Lui dis-je en prenant une voix douce.

-"Euh.. t'as cru que j'étais ce genre de fille?" Me répondit-elle en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

Cette fille me plaisait de plus en plus.

-"D'accord. Alors ton nom au moins."

-"Floriane. Je m'appelle Floriane."


	8. hein?

POV Kise

Je me mordis les lèvres. Mes parents étaient debout, regardant l'autre personne à côté de mon lit. Je baissai le regard. Je ne pouvais pas affronter celui de mon père. Je sentais son dégoût. Je savais que ce moment viendrait un jour ou l'autre mais j'avais espéré qu'il arrive un peu plus tard. Je voulu me relever un peu mais une vive douleur au niveau de mon abdomen me radossa au lit. Je grimaçai de douleur. Je sentis une douce pression sur ma main. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres. Cette sensation était plus agréable que ce que je pensais.

« Qu'avez-vous dis ? »

Je fermai les yeux fort. Le ton de mon père était glacial. A ce moment je sus que je l'avais déçu et qu'il ne me considérait plus comme son fils. Je levai les yeux vers l'homme qui me tenait la main. Il avait son visage lasse habituel. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait à ce moment.

« Je suis amoureux de votre fils. »

« Vous êtes son professeur ! » s'énerva mon père

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ?! Cela est interdit ! Et c'est... eurk, dégoûtant. Ryôta. Tu me déçois vraiment. »

« En tant que parent vous devriez soutenir votre fils... »

« Mon fils ? Quel fils ? Mon fils est mort aujourd'hui. »

Cette dernière phrase me détruit intérieurement. Je regardais mon père, la bouche ouverte. Aucun son ne sortit. Je sentis mes larmes couler doucement sur mes joues. Je savais que mon père était homophobe mais…j'étais son fils. Je sentis mon professeur s'avancer en direction de mes parents. Je lui pris le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse agir. Il me regarda puis soupira avant de se reculer un peu. Je ne détachai pas mon regard de mes parents. Ma mère se pinçait les lèvres et mon père me rendait mon regard. D'un coup, il détourna son regard et partit de la chambre, suivit de ma mère.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Enfin je pouvais respirer. Mais une douleur intense me brûlait la poitrine. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Ma respiration devint irrégulière. Plus mes poumons se remplissaient d'air plus la douleur s'intensifiait. Je serrai mes doigts sur la main de Mursakibara. Comme pour lui supplier de m'aider. J'ouvris la bouche mais encore une fois aucun son ne sortit. Je voulais crier. Ma bouche se referma. Je m'allongeai sur le lit. Je couvris mes yeux avec mon bras libre et me mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Je le savais... Je le savais et pourtant… »

Je sentis soudain quelque chose de chaud près de moi. Je retirai mon bras et tournai la tête sur le côté. Murasakibara s'était allongé sur le lit à côté de moi. Il me regardait avec un visage qui m'était inconnu. Ses traits étaient fermés. Il avait mal. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Que se passait-il ? Je levai ma main et la posai délicatement sur sa joue. Je frottai mon pouce contre sa peau et lui souris. Il poussa un grand soupir et me souris en retour. Le temps d'un instant, la douleur dans ma poitrine se transforma en douce chaleur. Il avait souris… Mes yeux dérivèrent sur toutes les petites parties de son visage. Ses yeux, son nez, ses sourcils, ses joues, ses lèvres… Ses lèvres… Ma main glissa sur sa joue pour que mon pousse puisse atteindre ses lèvres. Son regard sur moi se fit plus insistant mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il tira la main qu'il tenait toujours vers lui. Je souris. J'approchai ma tête de la sienne et fermai les yeux. Mon cœur s'accélérai. Enfin…

« Houlà.. Désolé les tourtereaux mais il faut y aller. »

Je sursautai et grimaçai de douleur. Aïe aïe aïe. Mon ventre… Je le caressai un peu pour l'apaiser. Je tournai la tête dans l'autre sens pour voir qui était apparue. Je me redressai légèrement. Je clignai des yeux. Alizée se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et souriait fièrement. Pourquoi elle souriait ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ?! Je lui jetai un regard noir. J'allais réussir. Moi, Kise Ryota allais enfin réussir à embrasser l'homme de ma vie. J'eus soudain envie de pleurer. Alizée, je te hais. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et pris un air surpris.

« Oups, j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? »

Je serrai mon poing. Aaaaaaaah ! Je voulais tellement la tuer ! Je jetai un regard à sensei. Il avait repris son air las habituel. Okay, s'était finis. J !'avais raté ma seule chance d'avoir un baisé romantique.

« Haha, nan mais je ne déconne pas. Il faut vraiment bouger là. …. Aller mais bouger vos cul bordel ! »

Elle s'avançai vers moi d'un pas rapide. Cela me surpris un peu. Elle avait été sérieusement blessée. Comment pouvait-elle marcher comme ça ? Bref je m'en fiche. Je la hais je la hais je la hais. Elle ouvrit le placard et pris mon sac avec deux-trois affaires que Yukio m'avait apporté. Elle le posa lourdement sur le lit, créant une vibration qui réveilla ma douleur. Elle fouilla dedans pour chercher je-ne-sais-quoi. Elle regarda ensuite Murasakibara. Ils hochèrent la tête. Euh, il se passe quoi là ? Je remarquai soudain qu'Alizée était habillée. Donc elle voulait vraiment qu'on bouge. D'un coup tous les fils branchés sur moi partirent et je fus soulever du lit.

« Allez princesse » dit Murasakibara.

« Princesse ? Princesse ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une princesse ?! Je suis un homme, un vrai ! Pose-moi tout de suite ! »

« T'es sûr ? »

« … Mon ventre me fait mal donc vas-y mollo »

Deux... Cela faisait deux fois que je voyais un visage de Murasakibara autre que son visage las. Et celui-là ne me déplaisait pas. Il m'avait regardé avec une telle autorité… S'il me regarde comme ça dans lit, il peut me faire tout ce qu'il veut. Alizée sortit de la chambre suivit de près par sensei et par extension moi. Alizée ne prit pas le chemin habituel. Elle tourna dans un petit couloir et ouvrit une porte. Nous tombâmes sur un espèce d'escalier que personne ne prenait plus depuis un certain moment. Je voulus demander comment elle connaissait l'endroit mais je me tus. D'abord parce que ce n'était visiblement pas le moment. Ensuite parce que j'étais trop préoccupé à regarder l'homme de ma vie sous cet angle. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…

Avant que je m'en rende compte, nous étions dehors. Visiblement l'escalier bizarre débouchait sur une ruelle en perpendiculaire à la route principale. Là, un van noir nous attendait. J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Ca faisait trop film de yakusa. C'était pas bon.

Alizée ouvrit la porte et alla se mettre à l'avant. Murasakibara me posa délicatement sur l'un des sièges, m'attacha et s'installa à côté de moi. Je jetai un œil sur la conductrice. S'était Riko… Mon regard se détourna sur Alizée. Elle était assise et attachée. Elle se tenait les côtes. Je la vis grimacer quelques secondes puis prendre un air sérieux. Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle était quoi ? Wonder Woman ? Déjà que moi, qui n'avait pas bougé, j'avais tellement mal que je pouvais m'évanouir à tout moment, mais alors elle !... Bref, je m'abstins de tout commentaire. Alizée et Riko échangèrent quelques mots que je n'entendis pas. Puis Riko démarra la voiture.

Nous arrivâmes dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Je pense que s'était à l'ouest de Tokyo mais je n'étais pas sûr. Je tournai la tête pour regarder Murasakibara. Mon cœur rata un battement. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. La porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement à côté de moi me fit sursauter. Pour la énième fois je grimaçai de douleur. J'entendis un bref « pardon » et on me porta. Je clignai des yeux. J'étais comme dans les vapes. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Et si… Et si les personnes dont Alizée voulait me protéger nous avaient pris par surprise et étaient venu pour me tuer ?

Je tentai de me dégager mais en vain. J'étais vraiment trop dans les vapes, toutes mes forces m'avaient quitté. Je décidai donc de me laisser faire. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres. Alors j'allais mourir comme ça ? Sans avoir pu l'embrasser une fois… Wow, attendez un peu. Je n'ai toujours pas embrassé Murasakibara. Je ne peux pas mourir. Impossible. Je contractai tous les muscles de mon corps d'un coup et me tortillai. Je tombai par terre. Je me retournai et rampai quelques centimètres avant de me trouver nez à nez avec des jambes. La personne s'accroupit. Je relevai la tête et fronçai les sourcils.

« Qu.. »

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive Kise ? T'es pas en état de te débattre comme ça. Et puis t'as peur de qui ? »

« Alizée vite. »

Alizée poussa un long soupir et me souleva comme si je ne pesais que trois kilos. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle avait une telle force. Je me laissai donc porter. Nous entrâmes dans un bâtiment. Alizée monta plusieurs marches et s'arrêta au premier étage. Elle me déposa doucement sur le sol. J'eu un petit moment de balancement avant de reprendre clairement mes esprits. Je suivis Alizée à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. L'appartement était composé de trois pièces. Une assez grande à droite de l'entrée, une autre adjacente à la grande pièce et la troisième se trouvait au fond du couloir. Je m'avançais dans la sale à droite. Il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils.

Je balayais la salle des yeux. L'endroit était assez glauque. A cause des immeubles hauts autour, il n'y avait peu de luminosité. Les murs étaient fissurés à de nombreux endroits. Un frisson me parcouru. Je n'aurais pas été surpris si un fantôme ou un meurtrier surentraîné apparaissaient dans la seconde. Je m'approchai du canapé en boitant et m'assis avec précaution. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir. Sans compter ma tête. Je me tins le ventre là où j'avais reçu les coups de couteau.

« Tiens, ça devrait de soulager un peu »

Je relevai la tête. Riko me tendait un verre et une pilule blanche. Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir et pris ce qu'on m'offrait. Je mis la pilule dans ma bouche et l'avalai avec de l'eau. Une grimace de dégoût déforma un peu mon visage. La pilule avait un arrière-goût mauvais. Je retendis le verre à Riko et ouvris la bouche pour parler mais Alizée me devança.

« On l'a ramené chez lui. Il a râlé mais on ne peut pas l'embarquer là-dedans. Et vous non plus d'ailleurs »

Je voulus rétorquer quelque chose mais je n'en pouvais plus. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'avoir mal pouvait fatiguer autant. Je pensai soudain à Floriane et Kagami et tetsu et tous les autres. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Une autre question me brûlait les lèvres. Que se passait-il ? Tout s'était passé si vite… Je savais qu'Ahomine et Alizée avaient un passé pas très net mais de là à penser que ce soit aussi grave. Je lançai un regard vers Alizée. Elle était au téléphone et parlait. Elle avait encore son plâtre au bras droit.

Un sentiment de culpabilité me pinça le cœur. Si seulement j'avais été plus fort… J'aurais pu protéger Floriane et Alizée n'aurait jamais été blessé comme ça. Son visage portait encore les marques de ce soir-là. Il avait un peu dégonflé mais restait boursouflé au niveau des yeux. Je baissai mon regard. La voir comme ça me rendait malade. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que s'était de ma faute. Je m'étais juré de toujours protégé mes amis et là… un est mort, et l'autre supporte une douleur que je savais quasi insupportable. Je mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer. Challenge perdu d'avance. Des larmes chaudes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

Je me couvris le visage avec mes mains et tentai de les stopper. Je me penchais vers l'avant. Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux et reconnus les chaussures d'Alizée. Elle devait sûrement savoir ce que je ressentais. Je sentis ses bras glisser autour de moi et me serrer. Je levai la tête pour l'enfouir dans son cou. Je ne me préoccupais plus d'arrêtait mes larmes. Je me laissai aller. Mes côtes me faisaient tellement mal. Je ressentais la douleur des coups de couteau, comme si on me les donnait encore une fois. Mon cœur me brûlait tellement. J'étais tellement faible.

Je continuai de pleurer quelques minutes avant de me calmer. Je me redressai légèrement, indiquant à Alizée que ça allait mieux. Elle me sourit tendrement. Je lui rendis un sourire assez faible. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et regardai dans cette direction. Orianne apparut suivie de Laurine, Tetsu et Floriane. Mes deux amis se précipitèrent vers moi. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant moi et me prirent dans leur bras gentiment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ils m'avaient manqué même si cela ne faisait que trois jours.

« Tu as pleuré Kise ? Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Pfft je suis sûre que c'est Murasakibara. Tsk, attends que je le vois au bahut. Il va voir ce.. »

« Flo, calme toi, et Murasakibara n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! »

« Kise a raison » intervint Alizée « Il y a même eu une déclaration assez touchante. … Bref, il nous reste plus qu'à attendre les autres »

POV Kagami

« Aarg ! Mais ils voulaient dire quoi par disparu ? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas appeler ses parents ? Je ne sais pas où il se trouve moi… KISEEEEEEEEE T'ES OU ? »

Les gens se retournèrent. Je haussai les épaules et repris ma marche. Si je le croise je le trucide. Dans son état il doit rester au lit. Je poussai un long soupir. Si son cas s'aggravait, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Il fallait également que je trouve Ahomine. Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de se parler correctement encore. Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là. Je doute qu'il me pardonne mais bon… c'est déjà ça. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Ahomine et Alizée, les problèmes s'empilaient dans ma vie. Là j'en avais trois. Kise, Ahomine et Alex. Un bruit sourd me sortit de mes pensées. Je tournai la tête vers ce bruit. Je vis un homme à terre et trois autres lui assener des coups de pieds. Je soupirai et m'engouffrai dans la ruelle.

« Hey ! »

Ce simple mot fit fuir la bande d'assaillants. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Encore une bande de voyous. J'arrivai à la hauteur du blessé. Je haussai les sourcils. Ses cheveux étaient rouge vif. Comme mes cheveux mais différent. Bref. Je me penchai vers lui et lui touchai l'épaule. Il émit un petit gémissement. Ok, il est vivant. Je le relevai doucement. Malheureusement je n'avais pas d'eau. Je serrai les dents. Il était vraiment salement amoché. Ses yeux étaient tellement boursoufflés que je me demandais s'il pouvait voir. Je voulais l'aider mais Kise restait ma priorité. Je sortis mon portable et composai le numéro des urgences. Une main s'appuya soudain sur mon bras. Je lançai un regard à l'inconnu. Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait pas que j'appelle. Je m'ébouriffai les cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.

« On s'en charge »

Je sursautai à moitié et me tournai pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivant. Ils portaient des masques qui couvraient la moitié inférieure de leur visage. Je clignai des yeux. Mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu moi. L'un des hommes s'approcha. Sans vraiment comprendre, je me mis en position de défense. Quelque chose en eux me poussait à les croire et en même temps j'avais la sensation que je ne pouvais pas leur faire confiance. AAAAAAAAAH mais je suis censé faire quoi là ! Ça m'énerve. Je regardai l'homme blessé. Il hocha la tête légèrement. Je me frottai la nuque. Nan mais sérieux, laisser moi respirer… Je regardai une dernière fois le groupe d'hommes et partis.

Je ne retournai pas vers la rue principale. Cette ruelle ne semblait pas être une impasse et je voulais savoir où elle menait. Je marchai quelques mètres et m'arrêtai. Je me retournai. Ils avaient déjà tous disparu. Comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je secouai la tête. Voilà que je devenais fou. Je continuai à marcher et à crier le nom de Kise à tout va. J'étais épris d'une sensation bizarre. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire du souci pour Kise. Au lieu, je réfléchissais à mes deux autres problèmes. Surtout Ahomine. Il fallait que je m'excuse. M'excuser devant cet abruti. Moi. Taiga Kagami m'excuser devant Ahomine. Je m'accroupis et m'ébouriffai les cheveux. Je n'en avais aucune envie.

Je continuai à errer pendant dix bonnes minutes. Je regardai autour de moi. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'avais atterri. Bah, je m'en fichai un peu. Kise, Kise, Kise….

« AAAAAH AHOMINE CR2TIN ! »

« J'ai fait quoi encore ? »

Je fis un bon. La voix venait de derrière moi. Je baissai mon regard. Je vis un homme ensanglanté. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Je ne fis pas de suite le lien entre la voix et l'homme. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. En y prêtant plus d'attention, la personne semblait écorchée à plusieurs endroits. Je m'approchai doucement. … Erm-…

« A-Ahomine ? »

« Non sans blague ? »

Je restai debout sans rien faire quelques secondes. Wow, wow wow. La personne à moitié morte devant moi était Ahomine ? Genre LE Ahomine. Je grimaçai un peu. Il était tellement dans un sale état que je n'avais pas le cœur à le taquiner. Je m'approchai encore plus de lui et m'accroupi devant lui. Je le fixai un instant. Ses yeux bleus foncés rendirent mon regard. Ce n'est que lorsque je vis une lueur de questionnement dans son regard que je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de caresser sa joue. A ma grande surprise, je ne retirai pas de suite ma main. Mon cerveau voulait la retirer mais ma main ne bougeait pas. Je fis comme si ce n'était rien.

« Et ben, t'es bien amoché… Tu peux te lever ? »

Il hocha la tête. Je lui attrapai le bras et le soulevai pour l'aider. Il s'appuya sur mon épaule et grimaça de douleur. Qu'Ahomie se repose sur moi n'était pas si désagréable que ça au final. Je lui fis part de mon problème. Il ricana un peu et me dit qu'il savait où Kise était. Je haussai les sourcils puis les fronçai. Il sait où est Kise ? Et il est dans cet état-là ? J'eus une frayeur. Ahomine serra ses mains sur mon épaule, je tournai la tête pour le regarder et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Okay, j'ai compris. Kise est sain et sauf. J'avais maintenant un nouveau problème. Comment bouger cette masse de muscles ensanglantés ? Ahomine murmura d'aller où il m'indique. Je ne cherchai pas à le contredire.

Je suivis donc ses instructions pendant 20 bonnes minutes. Nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble assez miteux. Je balayai les alentours du regard. Et en plus de ça on est loin de tout. Bah, plus rien ne m'étonne depuis que je connais les deux énergumènes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La voix forte et plus grave que d'habitude d'Ahomine me sortit de mes pensées. Je le regardai puis déviai mon regard sur devant moi. Je clignai des yeux sans vraiment y croire. Alizée courait vers nous. Mais genre courir courir. Elle avait une jambe et un bras cassé non ? Sans compter toutes les côtes. Elle arriva rapidement à notre hauteur avec Momo. Elle ignora les râles d'Ahomine et le pris avec l'aide de Riko. Elles coururent vers l'établissement. Je leur emboitai le pas rapidement.

Je les suivis jusqu'à un petit appartement au premier étage. Alizée et Riko tournèrent à droite. J'écarquillai les yeux. Kise était allongé sur le canapé, la main sur le ventre en tentant de respirer comme il fallait. Mes dents se serrèrent. Je regardais en direction d'Ahomine et des filles. Riko se dirigeait vers moi et ouvris la bouche pour parler.

« KAGAMIIIIIII »

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Floriane me sauta dessus, nous faisant tous deux tomber par terre. Je grimaçai légèrement. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans ma poitrine et sanglotait légèrement. Je soupirai et rigola un peu. Floriane était une tête dure mais dans ces moments elle était comme une enfant de quatre ans. Je levai ma main et lui caressai les cheveux. J'entendis une voix traiter Floriane de « bébé ». Je me recentrai sur le problème initial et poussai Floriane sur le côté. Je me levai et me tournai vers Alizée qui pansait les blessures d'Ahomine. Je commençai à parler mais elle me coupa la parole.

« Seijuro a reçu pour ordre de terminer le travail. Autrement dit, Kise était en danger. » Elle prit un bandage et l'enroula autour du bras de son ami « T'es blessures ne sont pas trop grave. Morgane a été plutôt gentille »

« D'accord mai… »

« Ouai je sais, c'est parce que Kazunari et moi avons gagner »

« GAGNE ? MAIS POURQUOI ELLE… » cria Riko apparemment choquée.

« Les gars… »

« Yep, mais on avait besoin d'informations supplémentaires donc… »

« Oh hey je suis là… »

« Supplémentaire ? Par rapport à qui ? » demanda Alizée

« Par rapport à.. »

« BORDEL MAIS JE SUIS INVISIBLE OU MERDE » m'exclamai-je, un peu plus fort que voulu « Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi ce Seijuro veut tuer Kise et pourquoi vous nous avez amener ici ? On est censé faire quoi nous ? »

Ahomine poussa un long soupir de dédain. J'eus un sourire irrité. Ca faisait longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il me tapait sur le système ce mec. Tout en allant chercher quelque chose à boire, il m'expliqua. Ce qui s'était passé chez Orianne n'était qu'un avertissement pour eux. Comme si Yanken les avait prévenus que quelque chose allait se passer. Une sorte de guerre… Plutôt sympas le mec. Le regard noir d'Ahomine me fit comprendre que j'avais pensé à voix haute. Il poursuivit en disant que Yanken n'avait jamais laissé un travail non fini. Si son but était de tuer Kisse, alors il fallait qu'il finisse. J'hochai la tête lentement. Je commençais à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

« Donc Alex… » Murmurai-je à voix basse.

Je secouai la tête. Il me manquait encore trop d'élément pour pouvoir faire le rapprochement. Je sentis soudain l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Je lançai un regard à Floriane. Elle me regardait avec un air assez triste. Je fronçai les sourcils. Le soupir d'Alizée me fit tourner la tête vers sa direction. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Ahomine. Ce dernier détourna immédiatement le regard. Je clignai des yeux. Mais j'avais dit quoi ? Je n'y comprenais rien.

« …. Woow quelle tension sexuelle »

Je sursautais en poussant un cri pas très masculin. Comme à peu près toutes les personnes présentes. Sauf Kise bien sûr. Tetsu se tenait à côtés de moi, l'air un penaud. Je tapotais ma poitrine pour tenter de me calmer un peu. Ce mec sera ma mort moi je vous le dis. Je soupirai. Devançant tout le monde, il dit qu'il était présent depuis que Floriane s'était jetée sur moi. Je regardai mon ami, incrédule. Cet homme m'étonnera toujours. Nous rîmes un peu. La tension avait totalement disparue. Même Ahomine avait souri. Nos regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Je lui souris calmement. Il prit son air de dédain habituel et m'ignora. Nan mais il veut quoi maintenant !

« Dans tous les cas » commença Ahomine « on ne peut pas rester avec vous. Pas dans la situation actuelle. Rentrer chez vous est trop dangereux aussi. Le mieux c'est que vous restiez là le temps que ça se tasse. Tetsu, essaye de t'arranger avec tes parents sans dire ce qui se passe. »

Tetsu, Tetsu ? Mais il se prend pour qui d'appeler mon pote par son prénom alors qu'il ne le connait pas aussi bien que moi ? Il m'avait mis en colère…

« Regarde-nous. On est déjà très impliqué dans ton histoire, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je me contre fiche de ce passé entre toi et Yanken. Il a touché à mes amis. »

« Bakagami, tu ne sais même pas à quel point il est dangereux. Et puis … »

Je l'attrapai par le col

« Ecoutes moi bien. Cet enfoiré a essayé de tuer mes amis et en a foutu un à l'hôpital. Et tu me demandes de rester passif face à ça ? Je m'en balance de ce Yanken. Fort ou pas je vais le défoncer. Sans toi ou avec toi. »

Il me repoussa assez violemment, me faisant lâcher prise avant de me plaquer contre le mur.

« Mais t'es complètement con ? Yanken est un fou. Il est capable de tuer sa propre mère. Tu crois que t'es assez fort pour le battre. Tsk. Te surestime pas. Tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville. Ni à lui ni à moi. Si tu y qui vas protéger tes amis hein ? Si tu y vas-tu vas mourir bordel ! »

Sa dernière phrase me fit un drôle d'effet. J'avais cru percevoir une sorte de tristesse dans sa voix. Je serrai mes poings.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je meure ou pas ? » moi voix était plus forte que je ne le voulais « Depuis le début t'en a rien à foutre de moi ou même des autres. Et maintenant tu veux me dire que tu.. »

« Je t'aime. »


	9. Plus personne ne doit mourir

POV Alex

« Vas-y, répète-lui ce que tu m'as dit. »

Le larbin de Yanken poussa violement le jeune homme par terre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Je n'étais pas vraiment experte mais j'en avais vu assez pour savoir qu'il avait plusieurs os cassés. Yanken haussa un sourcil. Il était assis nonchalamment sur la chaise et attendais la réponse. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il semblait faire. Depuis quelques jours, il n'était plus le même. Avant, tout ce qu'il avait en tête s'était de tuer ceux qui l'avaient trahi. Mais maintenant il semblait ailleurs. Ce qui m'énervais au plus haut point puisque je ne savais pas pourquoi.

L'homme blessé parvint tant bien que mal à se redresser et se mis sur ses genoux.

« Ils savent où nous sommes, combien nous sommes et notre projet. »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Ils savent ? Comment ça ils savent ? Et ils savent jusqu'où au juste ? Nan… Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Car s'ils avaient su, nous serions déjà morts. C'était un fait. Même si Yanken ne l'admettra jamais, la combinaison Ahomine et Alizée était dangereuse. Trop dangereuse. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Yanken ne les avait pas tués quand ils ont voulu le quitter. Qui voudrais quitter Yanken ? Et, ce n'était pas comme si Alizée ou Ahomine avait les mains blanches. Yanken ne les a jamais forcés à faire quoique ce soit. Pourquoi était-il si obsédé par eux ? Alors que moi, moi… Dès le premier jour je suis restée avec lui. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il m'aime et il m'aime. Je serrais les dents. Je me fichais pas mal de ce que les gens pensaient de moi. Oui, j'étais une garce. Ce qui m'importait c'était Yanken et son amour.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il se massa les tempes. Je pouvais voir son agacement. Il tourna la tête lentement vers le messager. Les autres personnes s'écartèrent. Je laissai un soupir et fermai les yeux. Deux secondes plus tard, j'entendis un bruit sourd d'os se briser. J'ouvris les yeux. Le messager était par terre. Je détournai les yeux et couvris ma bouche avec ma main. Je ne me ferais jamais à la vue d'un crâne défoncé. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour ne pas vomir.

Yanken se massa les tempes et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était à l'évidence très énervé. En même temps, s'ils savaient pour le plan… Même moi je ne savais pas quel était le plan hormis ce que je devais faire. Alors comment l'ont-ils su ? Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas de suite que Yanken me fixait. Je fronçais les sourcils. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de moi. J'avais peur. Je connaissais ce regard. Je l'avais vu des milliers de fois. Je détournai les yeux et me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. J'appréhendais ce qu'il allait faire. J'étais amoureuse de Yanken. Mais parfois j'en avais peur. Comme maintenant. Sans le voir, le l'entendis se rapprocher de moi. Tout doucement, comme un félin s'appétant à bondir sur sa proie. Je me crispai lorsque je sentis un courant d'air effleurer mon visage, signe qu'il avait levé la main. Je m'attendis à ressentir une douleur mais rien.

Un peu étonnée, je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il avait sa main dans ses cheveux et poussait un soupir. Je le regardais confus. Il hocha la tête en direction du couloir. J'avalai ma salive. J'étais saine et sauve. Je mis une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et le suivis. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade. Normalement, il n'aurait pas hésité à fracasser le crâne de la personne n'ayant pas bien fait son travail. Mais c'était moi. Et il m'aimait. Il m'aimait moi. Même si le plan avait foiré avec Bakagami il me donnait une deuxième chance. Après tout, rien n'était perdu avec lui. Il était tellement stupide qu'il ne ferrait jamais le rapprochement entre Yanken et moi. Puis même s'il le fait il serait incapable de me tuer, ou même de me frapper.

Je penchais la tête vers le côté lorsque Yanken tourna pour prendre les escaliers. Ces escaliers menaient vers les salles de « détentes » comme ils aiment l'appeler. Je jetai un vif coup d'œil vers lui. Son visage était neutre… Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je le suivis en silence. En bas des escaliers, il y avait un couloir qui donnait sur 5 portes. Deux de chaque côté et une au fond. Toute personne travaillant pour Yanken, même le plus bas larbin, connaissait ces salles. C'était ici qu'ils extorquaient des informations à des personnes peu consentantes. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Il n'y avait personne dans ces salles au moment où nous traversâmes le couloir. Ou du moins, personne ne les interrogeait. Pour un effet d'efficacité, aucune des salles n'étaient isolées. De sorte que les autres personnes « interrogées » puissent entendre les autres ou pour dissuader les larbins de désobéir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle du fond. C'était la salle la plus grande avec plus d'instruments que les autres. C'était également la seule à avoir une clé. Yanken la réservait pour des invités spéciaux. Je fronçais les sourcils. Qui pouvait-il y avoir là-dedans ? D'autant que je n'étais pas au courant. Il ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Donc on avait déjà commencé le travail. La salle était à peine éclairée, j'eus du mal à m'habituer. J'aperçus néanmoins une silhouette familière assis sur une chaise, plutôt mal en point en tout cas. En m'approchant, le visage féminin me parut de plus en plus familier. Je plissais les yeux. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire où je l'avais vu. Après quelques secondes je me suis souvenu.

« Mais que… » commençai-je.

Un bruit sourd m'interrompit dans ma phrase. En tournant la tête vers ce bruit, mon sang se glaça. Le bruit avait fait écho sur les parois des murs. Le silence revint enfin. Personne n'osait bouger ou parler. Seule la respiration rauque de l'interrogée, rendue difficile par un nez cassé et une accumulation de sang dans la gorge, trahissait le silence. Yanken se tenait debout, avec une batte de baseball dans la main droite. Un impact était apparu sur le mur à l'endroit où il avait frappé. Il remonta la batte à hauteur de son visage et l'appuya sur son épaule. Il se retournait vers moi. Je restai pétrifié. Il avait son regard de cinglé. Si je faisais quelque chose de travers, Yanken me défoncerais le crâne. Il s'avança vers moi mais resta à une bonne distance.

« Alex, Alex, Alex… » Sa voix était grave. « Tu sais, quand on s'est rencontré il y a quoi… 5 ans maintenant ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois la meilleure, surtout après que tu ais du prendre la place d'Alizée. » Il ricana légèrement et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. « Et bien, j'avais totalement raison. »

Il avait insisté sur les 4 derniers mots. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Impossible de me justifier. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état là, il n'écouterait pas et ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il reprit en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais je dois avouer que la façon dont tu m'as déçue est remarquable. Même Seijuro lorsqu'il est tombé amoureux d'Alizée ne m'a pas autant dessus. Tu fais toujours tout de travers. Même quand tu dois répéter mes ordres aux larbins tu te trompes. REPETER DES ORDRES P*TAIN ! C'est si compliqué ? Je pense que oui. Parce que tu n'es pas capable de faire un p*tain de perroquet. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Finalement tu m'as quand même aidée. J'ai pu approcher une amie de Kagami. » Il marqua une petite pause. « Même…même ça tu n'as pas réussi. Séduire un idiot fini et le convaincre de détester Daiki. »

Il pris une profonde inspiration.

« Donc tu comprends, j'ai dû prendre les choses en mains. C'est pour ça que je l'ai ramenée ici. Pour qu'elle nous aide à trouver Daiki et Alizée. Hein Laurine. Pas vrai que tu vas nous aider ! »

Il prit sa batte de la même façon qu'un batteur. D'un mouvement vif il asséna un coup sur la tête de Laurine. Le coup était si violent qu'il avait coupé son visage.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Il lui prit les cheveux et lui releva le visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Je baissai les yeux. Laurine ne pouvait plus parler. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était pour être honnête. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Yanken sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien lui apporter. Il rabaissa sa tête violement. J'entendis un bruit d'os craquer. Surement sa nuque qui avait lâché. Yanken s'éloigna un peu de Laurine. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il était à l'évidence énervé. D'un coup, il revint à la charge et lui asséna encore un coup de batte.

« Vous êtes tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres ! » cria -t-il.

Il s'acharna ensuite sur le pauvre corps. Je ne voulais pas regarder mais je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux. Au fur et à mesure des coups qu'il lui assénait à la tête, son visage se déformait. Une partie disparaissait dans les airs et recouvrait le plafond ou les murs. Une partie s'enfonçait avec les coups. C'était gore mais étrangement fascinant.

Absorbée par le visage, je ne me suis as rendu compte que Yanken s'était arrêté. Je m'en suis aperçu lorsqu'il me plaqua violement contre le mur. Une jambe entre les miennes, une main me serrant le cou et son autre main tenant le 9 millimètres contre ma tempe. La peur reprit le dessus. J'agrippais le bras qui tenait mon coup. En soit, il ne serrait pas fort mais il enfonçait ses ongles dans ma chair. Au bout de quelques secondes je sentis un liquide chaud couler de mon cou sur mes épaules. Je grimaçai. Il me faisait vraiment peur. Il approcha sa tête de mon visage.

« Ecoute Alex, si je t'avais choisie c'est à cause de ta folie meurtrière. Tu n'as pas peur de te salir les mains. Mais tu ne fais que me décevoir. » Sa voix était devenue plus douce « Tu ne sais pas dans quelle situation tu me mets. Tu aurais pu devenir une Alizée bis. En moins bien mais ça aurait pu marcher. » Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage « Tu comprends, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. Cependant, tu connais un peu trop de chose pour partir. Sans rancune hein, Alex. »

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Mes mains sont devenues moites. Non. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas ici. Pas avant de l'avoir épousé. En paniquant, je me mis à griffer le bras qui me tenait prisonnière. Ce n'a eu pour effet que d'accentuer la douleur. Mes yeux se remplir d'eau. Je ne voulais pas mourir ! NON. J'ouvris la bouche tremblante mais rien ne sortis. Il me sourit une dernière fois et appuya sur la détente… Rien. Je commençais à suffoquer. Il recommença. Rien encore. Il se mis à rire. Un rire aussi dérangé que lui.

« Enraillée… Alex, commence à prier Dieu. Il vient de te donner une dernière chance. »

Il lâcha prise d'un coup, ce qui me fis tomber par terre. Je tremblais de tout mon corps. Je recroquevillais mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Il poussa un long soupire. Il s'accroupit devant moi. Il posa sa main sur ma tête.

« Ne me déçoit plus, Alex » Il se releva et s'adressa aux autres larbins présents. « Découpez ses doigts et envoyez-les à Orianne. C'est elle qui a déniché Laurine, elle saura que c'est les siens. »

Mes yeux restèrent bloqués sur le corps inerte. Bien qu'elle ne vivait plus, elle avait l'œil restant ouvert. Elle me fixait. Elle me transperçait de son regard. Je ne l'avais vue qu'une seule fois. Elle rendait visite à Kagami. Il s'était enfermé dans la chambre pour parler. Je ne savais donc pas ce qui s'était dit ni qui elle était vraiment. Cependant, pour atterrir dans cette chambre. Mais je me doutais qu'elle possédait des informations dont Yanken avait besoin.

« Je vais le faire » Dit une voix qui venait d'arriver.

Je relevai la tête. Seijuro… Il avait un bras dans le plâtre et un atèle à une jambe. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour deviner que le bras et la jambe restant étaient également cassé. Il avait le visage boursouflé. Il ne pouvait ouvrir que l'œil gauche. Ma tête se tourna vers Yanken. L'épisode entre les deux était très récent.

« Dans ton état ? Hors de question. Tu es trop lent si des amis à Orianne sont là. Mais… Si tu as une idée d'où se trouve Daiki et sa bande, tu peux les tuer. Tous. »

« Je viens aussi. » M'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bon.

Yanken haussa les épaules. Il donna son accord en précisant que c'était notre dernière chance. Seijuro s'inclina légèrement à cause de ses côtes cassées. Je fis de même et suivis ses pas à l'extérieur. Je jetai néanmoins un dernier bref coup d'œil à Laurine. Je retins un soupir. Je regardai Seijuro monter les escaliers. Je restai à une distance raisonnable au cas où il tomberait. J'étais néanmoins sûre. Je connaissais la solution à tous mes problèmes. Alizée. Yanken l'adorait, comme sa petite sœur. Si je veux prendre sa place au sein de l'organisation, il faut qu'elle disparaisse.

POV Alizée

Je soupirai une énième fois depuis une heure. Après avoir aidé Riko à soigner Kise, je sortis de l'appartement délabré. Je me tournai sur la droite devant les escaliers montant. Je grimaçais déjà de douleur. Je ne me laissai cependant pas abattre. Je mis un pied sur la première marche et poussa sur la jambe. Une vive douleur me pris dans toute la jambe. Je toussai et crachai un peu. Il fallait dire que même avec Riko, j'aurais été mieux soignée à l'hôpital. Je forçai un sourire pour m'encourager. Je n'allais pas mourir pour 3 étages quand même.

Je commençai donc mon ascension marche par marche. J'avais l'impression que 10 minutes passaient entre 2 marches. En gros, un enfer. Au bout d'un moment, je m'étais habituée à la douleur. Je ne montais pas en 4ème vitesse mais quand même un peu plus vite.

C'est essoufflée que j'arrivais enfin à destination. Je pris le temps de reprendre ma respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois passée, je regardai de gauche à droite. Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis la raison de mon ascension et de ma terrible douleur. En m'avançant vers lui, je réfléchissais déjà à la façon dont j'allais me venger. Il était allongé sur le dos et se couvrait les yeux avec son bras. Je savais pertinemment que ce qu'il s'était passé il y a une heure l'avait affecté. Bah… Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je savais qu'il était mal en point lorsqu'il ne m'a pas remarquée venir alors que je boitais fortement.

« A-ho-mi-ne ! »

Il ne daigna pas soulever son bras pour me regarder. Il lâcha un soupir nonchalant pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'avait remarqué. Je soupirai encore. Il s'était allongé près du bord du toit. Je m'avançai donc vers celui-ci et me penchai vers l'avant dans l'optique de m'assoir. Le « NON MAIS T'ES PAS FOLLE » me fis sursauté. Si Ahomine n'avait pas bondit pour me rattraper, je serais une crêpe retournée carpé. Il m'engueula mais n'osa pas me toucher de peur de me faire mal. Il m'assista pour m'assoir. Je voulais que mes jambes pendent dans le vide. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ahomine était aux petits soins avec moi. Pour la première fois en 13 ans qu'on se connaissait. J'allais en profiter, c'était sûr.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Me demanda -t-il

« Je te retourne la question » répondis-je avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ahomine me regarda et sourit. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Je connaissais ce sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire de bonheur. C'était un sourire qui disait « J'ai mal, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ». Je détestais voir Ahomine comme ça. J'avais toujours su trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Je savais également engager la conversation. Sauf que là, il fallait que ce soit lui qui commence. Il nous avait tous surpris en déclarant sa flamme. La réaction de Kagami nous avait encore plus surpris. En effet, Mon cher Ahomine s'était pris un bon poing dans la figure. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. D'accord, un mec avec qui tu t'engueule souvent te déclare soudainement sa flamme, ça peut choquer. Mais de là à réagir comme il l'a fait…

C'est la voix d'Ahomine qui me sortit de mes pensées.

« Tu te souviens du plan qu'on avait imaginé pour mettre Kise et Murasakibara ensemble ? » J'hochai la tête « Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à remarquer Kagami autrement que comme un idiot. Je pensais au départ que ça allait passer si je voyais d'autres filles… Mais je n'ai même pas eu envie de les voir. A chaque fois que j'ai envie de… Tu vois... Bah c'est Kagami qui apparaissait dans mon esprit. Je pensais que » Il se frotta le visage « Je pensais que je pouvais surmonter ça et attendre un peu. Puis, Alex est arrivée. Tu sais, quand je les ai vu tous les deux, il souriait. Il lui tenait les hanches en l'embrassant comme pour montrer au monde entier que c'était sa copine. Et moi ? Je suis qu'un con même pas capable de protéger ceux que j'aime. Et je suis un homme. Comment aurais-je pus avouer mes sentiments plus tôt ? Impossible. »

Un petit rire lui échappa, plus nerveux qu''autre chose. Il poursuivit

« Quand il a dit que je me fichais de lui et qu'il allait quand même se battre, j'ai pas pu me retenir. Yanken est un enfoiré capable du pire. La personne que j'aime est en danger. En plus qu'elle me déteste, je ne peux pas la protéger. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, hein ? Alizée ? Aide-moi. Je suis perdu. Je suffoque, je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Yep, je détestais vraiment voir Ahomine comme ça. Je tendis ma main vers sa tête et l'attira vers moi. Il blottit immédiatement sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Il pleurait.

« Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un que j'aime meurt à cause de moi. Je veux les protéger. »

« Moi aussi… Moi aussi.. »

Je lui caressais doucement le bras pour le calmer. Depuis que je connaissais Ahomine, je ne l'avais vu pleurer que deux fois. A la mort de sa famille et maintenant. Kagami ne se doutait même pas de ce qu'il avait fait.

Nous restâmes ainsi une bonne heure. Ahomine s'était calmé en 30 minutes mais il ne voulait pas que les autres voient qu'il avait pleuré. Le moment que je redoutais le plus arriva. Il fallait retourner en bas. Avec Kagami. L'enflure. Je commençai à pousser sur mes bras pour soulager mes jambes lorsque je sentis mon corps se soulever. Je laissai échapper un cri de surprise. Ahomine me porta en princesse. Nous reprîmes les escaliers. Sur le chemin, je remarquais une trace de sang sur mon bras. N'ayant pas de blessure à cet endroit, je balayais mon corps du regard à la recherche d'une blessure qui s'était rouverte. Je me rendis vite compte que la blessure ne venait pas de moi mais d'Ahomine. Cet andouille ne fait jamais attention à ces blessures.

Arrivée à bon port, je dénonçai Ahomine à Riko qui lui passa un savon. Je ris. Comme la vieille époque. Je jetai un regard à Kise. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux, même s'il pleurnichait de ne pas avoir Murasakibara avec lui. … Je penchais la tête sur le côté. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Cela faisait un peu plus de 2 heures que Kiseet moi-même avions quitté l'hôpital. Pourquoi personne ne nous cherchait ? Bon, moi je n'avais pas de famille.. Mais Kise ? Bien qu'il se soit brouillé avec son père, Kise reste toujours un membre de la famille. Je secouais la tête. Mettant ça de côté, l'hôpital avait pour obligation de signaler à la police notre disparition. Surtout que nous n'avions pas payé.

Le puzzle ne s'assemblait pas et cela commençait vivement à m'énerver. Je m'assis par terre et m'adossai au canapé. Je grimaçai de douleur. Tout mon corps m'engueulait de ne pas en prendre mieux soins. Riko me fit une petite injection de morphine. Ce qui était bien avec cette drogue, c'est qu'elle agissait assez vite. La douleur devint vite supportable. En regardant la salle, je m'aperçus que Kagami et Floriane manquait. Tetsu servait d'assistant à Riko. Le pauvre… Lorsque je demandai où ils étaient, Riko m'informa qu'ils étaient descendus. Et beh, l'un préfère monter et l'autre descendre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux compères revinrent. Kagami croisa le regard d'Ahomine. Une tension immédiate se créa. On pouvait presque la toucher. Mais il n'y avait aucun dégoût dans cette tension. Je me retournai vers Ahomine et levai mon pouce. Tout n'était pas perdu… Le regard noir que je reçu me fis perdre mon sourire. Kagami soupira. Il ignora Ahomine et s'assit devant moi avec Floriane. Je sentais la question qui fâche arriver.

« Alex, elle est avec votre Yanken nan ? »

Je fermai les yeux et refoula un soupir. Un silence plutôt lourd s'installa. Je venais de consoler un cœur brisé, je ne voulais pas en consoler un deuxième. Mais bon, on avait déjà mis tout le monde dans la confidence avant que Kagami et Ahomine n'arrivent. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais mon ami me devança.

« Oui. »

« J'y crois pas… Vous le saviez tous ! Et vous ne m'aviez rien »

« Flo, Tetsu, et Kise ne l'ont su qu'aujourd'hui. Quant à Alizée et moi, ce ne sont pas nos affaires avec qui tu sors. »

« Tu t'écoutes des fois quand tu parles ? Alex est avec Yanken, c'est à cause d'elle que je ne suis pas allée chez Orianne quand ça a chauffé. Là elle m'appelle pour savoir où je suis et arrête d'appeler Tetsu Tetsu. »

Ahomine se leva. Je tournai la tête pour le voir. Il avait les poings serrés. Ça ne s'annonçais pas bien. Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour les séparés mais Ahomine desserra ses poings. Il me fit le sourire qu'il m'avait fait. Comme personne le connait, tout le monde fut berné. Enfin, sauf Riko.

« Tu sais quoi, fais ce que tu veux » commença -t-il d'un ton posé « Tu veux te battre contre Yanken ? Vas-y. Je ne te retiendrais pas. T'inquiètes, je viendrais sur ta tombe. Et celle de Kise, et celle de Floriane, et celle de Tetsu. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir et Riko lui asséna un coup dans les côtes. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il restait debout, à fixer Kagami. Il leva son doigt et le pointa vers ce dernier.

« Parce que si tu penses que tu peux stopper Yanken tout seul, tu te goures. Les seuls qui peuvent les stopper ce sont Alizée et moi. C'est tout. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes que j'aime meurt pour une raison aussi stupide. »

« Aussi stupide ? » répondit Kagami assez fort « Kise a failli mourir ! La police pourrait peut-être nous aider ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je compris soudain ce que Yanken s'apprêtait à faire. Avant qu'Ahomine prenne la parole, j'intervins.

« Les mariés, je ne veux pas vous casser mais on a un problème plus important. »

Ayant toute leur attention, je leur exposai ma réflexion de tout à l'heure sur le fait que personne ne nous cherche. Kise remarqua que son père avait décidé de couper les ponts avec lui. Il était sûr que même s'il était sur le lit de la mort, son père ne viendrait pas. Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu par cet explication. J'avançai le fait que l'hôpital avait le devoir d'avertir la police. D'autant plus qu'on avait rien payé. J'échangeais un regard avec Ahomine. Il avait compris. Je dus expliquer aux autres que Yanken avait la police dans la poche. Donc il savait que nous étions partie et que nous nous doutions de quelque chose.

Je m'ébouriffai les cheveux. Quelle plaie ce Yanken. Heureusement, ils ne connaissaient pas cet endroit. Riko me demanda quel était le problème.

« Aho, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Yanken préparait quelque chose ? Je pense qu'il cherche à évincer les autres gangs pour contrôler la ville. Midorima était neutre. Il avait des connexions avec TOUS les groupes Yakusas. On a été trop égocentrique. On pensait que l'attaque s'adressait qu'à nous mais non. En tuant Midorima il a adressé un message à tous les Yakusas. Il se fous des neutres et attaqueras tout le monde pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. »

Ahomine jura. Yanken était fou. S'il arrivait à prendre le contrôle de la ville, une guerre des gangs va éclater. Une comme le monde n'a jamais connu. Une guerre des gangs ou des tiers neutres pourront être en danger. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je me sentais stupide. J'aurais dû le savoir quand Seijuro était venu.

« Un instant… » commença Floriane « Si Alex sortait avec toi pour toucher Alizée et Ahomine, tu penses qu'elle a trafiqué ton téléphone ? »

Face à notre étonnement elle rajouta

« Bah votre Yanken là, il a l'air d'avoir de l'argent, il aurait pu mettre un truc de géolocalisation qu'on voit dans les films d'actions. »

Floriane eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Riko, qui s'était déplacée jusqu'à la fenêtre, annonça la venue de deux voitures. Ahomine, Kagami et moi nous précipitâmes vers la fenêtre. Quatre personnes sortirent de chaque voiture. Parmi ces personnes se trouvaient Alex et…

« Sei..Seijuro » murmurai-je.


End file.
